Busca no Tempo
by Felisbela
Summary: Trunks não é capaz de esquecer o que viveu com Gohan. Perdido ainda nas suas memórias, ele tenta se reerguer. "Se ele morreu, irei buscá-lo em outro tempo." [Casal: Mirai Gohan e Mirai Trunks/Yaoi] - [Alerta: Realidade Alternativa, Yaoi/Lemon]
1. Capítulo 1: O mundo verdadeiro

**Nota inicial**

Inspirado na música Mind Power Ki e nas arts encontradas no site gohanxtrunks (ponto) com. Para quem quiser saber, essa história é uma referência ao futuro alternativo mostrado na Saga do Cell. Portando, o Trunks e o Gohan dessa fanfics não são os da linha atual do anime e sim, Mirai Trunks/Mirai Gohan, que respectivamente possuem 14 e 23 anos.

**BUSCA NO TEMPO**

_Capítulo 1: O mundo verdadeiro_

Olhava mamãe concentrada, mais uma vez voltada para uma nova invenção. Ela dizia que aquela maquina poderia mudar o nosso futuro. Dei de ombros e pensava que era melhor deixar mamãe sonhar com um futuro melhor para todos nós.

A população toda tinha sido transferida para os subterrâneos das cidades. Agora vivíamos todos em vilas construídas no subterrâneo enquanto que os androides viviam em cima, no nosso mundo.

Eu tinha me acostumado, eu praticamente vivi naquela realidade. Quando eu nasci, meu pai já tinha morrido, e a maioria dos guerreiros Z já tinham morrido antes de eu completar cinco anos. As pessoas que mais sofreram foram mamãe, Chi-chi, esposa de Goku que vivia em um estado depressivo e o único filho de Goku. Gohan após a morte do pai e dos intensos treinamentos tinha se transformado em uma figura bem parecida com o pai... pelo menos isso que mamãe vivia dizendo.

- Ele se parece muito com Goku...

- Mesmo? – perguntei uma tarde para mamãe enquanto eu brincava e ela trabalhava.

- Sim, principalmente quando está vestido com o uniforme do pai.

Aquilo me despertou uma curiosidade, por querer saber mais do antigo lutador que todos os outros guerreiros diziam ser mais poderoso, superando meu pai, o príncipe dos saiajins.

- Então Goku e Gohan possuem a mesma personalidade? – Vi mamãe rir e olhar para mim.

- Não. Fisicamente, quero dizer. Mas quanto à personalidade são totalmente diferentes. – Ela então se voltou para seus afazeres, mas mesmo assim fiquei querendo saber mais a respeito.

- Como assim? – mamãe se voltou novamente pra mim. Ela estava com a sobrancelha erguida. Ela então largou a chave de fenda que estava usando e se levantou, se pondo da minha frente.

- Posso saber o motivo de você estar tão interessado? – perguntou ela. Senti minha testa escorrer. Como eu conseguiria explicar aquilo pra ela? Nem eu mesmo sabia...

- Ah mamãe... – mas antes que eu pudesse terminar a ouvi falar, se aproximando de mim, bagunçado meus cabelos.

- Certo. – ela desviou os olhos e colocou as mãos no queixo... naquele jeito que ela sempre fazia quando estava tentando se lembrar de algo. – Hum... como posso explicar... – olhava para ela com expectativa. Enfim eu iria saber um pouco mais de Goku e por tabela também conheceria uma pouco mais de Gohan. – Goku era um tipo bem forte, amava todos os amigos, adorava comer... era um pouco lento, assim para pensar quando envolvia alguma coisa em relação a estudos... posso até dizer que ele era um verdadeiro guerreiro. Nasceu para lutar.

- E Gohan?

- Acho que você mesmo consegue traçar as diferenças, não é mesmo? – olhei para ela sem entender, ela continuou a sorrir. – Ora, você sempre está atrás de Gohan. – senti minhas bochechas queimarem.

Era verdade...

- Gohan... Gohan também é forte, ele é inteligente em lutas, em combates, em raciocínio lógico, mas... mas ao mesmo tempo ele é doce, ele é carinhoso... outro dia eu o vi ajudar um filhote de cervo. O coitadinho estava ferido, não estava conseguindo fugir do Androide 17, berrava aflito, mas em um piscar de olhos Gohan apareceu. Ele pegou o animal no colo e fugiu.. e cuidou dele... eu vi mamãe.

- Sim, Goku também tinha um bom coração.

- Então Goku e Gohan era mesmo muito parecidos. – mamãe concordou. Ela se voltou depois para o que estava fazendo, mas parecia avoada, como se ela ainda estivesse pensando em alguma coisa, talvez no passado, talvez em Goku... nos dias de paz onde todos estavam felizes.

Realmente, por mais que eu não tenha sofrido tanto, eu gostaria de ter vivido naquela época. As coisas pareciam muito mais calmas, a família era grande, todos os amigos estavam vivos... e eu estaria junto com o pai.

A angustia sem querer tinha crescido dentro do meu peito e me coloquei a andar pelos tuneis... mas aquilo não estava ajudando. Olhei para a saída e resolvi sair do subterrâneo. Já fazia algum tempo que eu não olhava para o céu. Era ainda manhã, o sol era quente, o céu estava claro, com poucas nuvens. Respirei o ar puro e comecei a caminhar para uma área verde, onde constantemente eu via Gohan treinar.

Ele não estava lá. Rastreei o ki dos androides, e eles estavam distantes. Sentei embaixo de uma árvore e aproveitem a sombra. O barulho da cachoeira me fazia ter sono... um instante na minha cabeça, eu comecei a pensar se algum dia, toda aquela beleza acabasse, o que seria de nós? Esse mundo está perto do fim...

Fechei os olhos e simplesmente dormi. Se os androides viessem...não fazia mal... preferia mil vezes aproveitar tudo aquilo a ficar preso embaixo da terra.

Não sei quanto tempo tinha se passado. Alguém me sacudia pelos ombros. Quando abri os olhos, vi íris negras. Só podia ser Gohan. O único que tinha coragem, para estar ali.

- O quê você está fazendo aqui, Trunks?

- Eu estava te procurando... – me acomodei melhor e sentei, me apoiando no tronco da árvore.

- Eu já te pedi para você ficar lá embaixo com Bulma e minha mãe. – o olhar dele transmitia raiva, talvez já tivesse perdido a paciência comigo.

- Você não quer saber o quê eu iria falar para você? – ele se levantou e se virou, ficando de costas pra mim.

- Não agora, Trunks... – aquilo me tirou as palavras. Por um momento fiquei pensando o quê eu falaria, mas não vinha nada na minha mente. Estava claro, eu era um obstáculo para Gohan e eu só queria ajuda-lo.

Fiquei de pé, pronto para sair dali e voltar para o subterrâneo, mas vi Gohan olhar para o céu, parecia perdido, mas depois ele se voltou em um ponto em particular. Seu rosto agora transmitia preocupação. Ele franziu o cenho e vi que ele aumentava seu ki.

- O quê... – mas depois eu caí na real. Só poderia ser os androides.

- Quero que saia daqui, Trunks. – Eu neguei.

Não, não hoje, não mais. Caminhei para o lado de Gohan e também olhei para o mesmo ponto onde ele fitava.

- Não. – falei firme, sem vacilar. Era agora ou nunca. Eu queria lutar ao lado de Gohan. Eu queria ser um guerreiro como ele. Um guerreiro igual ao meu pai.

O rosto dele se voltou para baixo, em minha direção.

- Eu proíbo você de participar dessa luta! – internamente eu tinha vontade de rir.

- Quem... quem é você para me proibir de fazer ou deixar de fazer alguma coisa? – Aquelas palavras o magoariam. Eu tinha certeza daquilo, mas eu não me importava. Tinha dito aquilo para ver qual seria a reação dele.

- Você é um moleque. Ainda não entende nada da vida. O quê espera fazer, Trunks? Como pretende lutar? Outro dia mesmo você não sabia voar... não sabia controlar o próprio ki. Como espera me ajudar? Como espera vencer essa luta sendo que você é um simples menino de catorze anos...

Ele tinha acabado de falar aquilo... eu via sua respiração pesada, tudo o quê ele guardava dentro de si sendo vomitado na minha frente, na minha cara.

Eu sabia... eu sempre soube... mas

- MERDA... MERDA Então por quê, Gohan? Por quê você não me treinou? Por quê você não acredita em mim? Eu já não sou mais uma criança...

E de repente ele não olhava mais pra mim. Eu me aproximei de Gohan, puxei seus braços para baixo, tentando chamar a atenção dele.

- Gohan...- ele parecia petrificado. Tentei chamar mais uma vez. – Goh.. Gohan – mas algo me chamou à atenção. Segui o olhar de Gohan, até que vi, do outro lado do campo, ainda distante, mas visível, os androides número 17 e 18.

- Quero que saia daqui agora.

- Não. Esse é o momento, essa vai ser a oportunidade. – ele voltou seus olhos para os meus. Não tive tempo de fazer mais nada. Bastou alguns segundos e eu sentia seu soco em meu estomago. Fui jogado contra a árvore e apaguei.

Quando abri os olhos, não vi mais androides, não via mais Gohan... mas ouvia barulhos, barulhos de explosões. Olhei para o céu e vi três luzes se chocando. Só poderiam ser Gohan e os dois androides. Meus olhos, apesar de serem saiajins, não conseguiam ver muita coisa. A luta era muito rápida, na velocidade na luz.

- Vença Gohan – balbuciei para mim mesmo. – Vença...

Fechei os olhos e só voltei a acordar minutos depois. A luta tinha finalizado. O corpo de Gohan jazia no chão. Fui em direção a ele e o segurei fortemente, contra o peito.

- Gohan... Gohan... – ele abriu os olhos. Agora eles estavam verdes. Seus cabelos tinham se tornados loiros... ele estava mais forte. Finalmente eu vi o nível Super saiajin. Ele me fitou, mas seus olhos estavam desfocados, quase sem vida. Eu o abracei mais contra o peito. – Gohan... por favor, não morra.

- Quem disse que eu irei morrer, menino? – aos poucos seus cabelos voltavam a ser pretos, assim como seus olhos agora se tornavam na sua coloração habitual. Seu ki agora tinha abaixado.

- Gohan... me ajude a caminhar até minha casa. – olhei assombrado.

- O quê? – Ele nunca me permitiu ir a casa dele, na verdadeira casa dele. Gohan até então era o único que ainda mantinha a sua casa antiga. Nunca viveu escondido dos androides.

- Vamos lá... não fica muito longe daqui. Você consegue voar, não é mesmo? – concordei com um acenar. – Sua primeira tarefa será me levar para casa e cuidar de meus ferimentos.

Não consegui parar de sorrir.

- Claro, Goh... – ele tocou os meus lábios com o indicador. – Claro, mestre. – Assim ele também sorria.

Os treinos com Gohan eram bem puxados. Eu nunca reclamava. Sempre esperei aquilo. Depois de uma semana de treinamento, falei para a minha mãe que passaria a morar em cima, na casa de Gohan. Ela concordou. Minha mãe sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde eu iria me tornar um guerreiro. Estava no meu sangue, eu era filho do príncipe dos Saiajins. Esse era o meu destino.

Aos poucos me acostumei com a vida de Gohan. Ele mantinha uma rotina, que raramente mudava. Descobri que todos os domingos de manhã, ele visitava o tumulo de cada guerreiro Z e deixava uma flor. Ele dizia que aquilo iria trazer paz e representava o carinho que ele ainda possuía por aqueles que não estavam entre nós.

"Eles nunca devem ser esquecidos..." – Gohan falava sempre quando eu o acompanhava. Eu acreditava nas palavras dele. Gohan era sábio e eu tinha que aprender muitas coisas ainda com ele.

Em um dia em particular, eu estava sentado no quintal, tínhamos chegado do treino e o crepúsculo agora aparecia no céu, eu perguntei a Gohan, se ele conheceu o meu pai.

- Sim. Eu conheci seu pai. – essa foi a única coisa que ele me respondeu. Eu tentei perguntar mais alguma coisa, mas ele me disse para eu fazer aquelas perguntas a minha mãe, que saberia me responder todas as minhas dúvidas. Eu concordei com um acenar. Eu não discutia mais com Gohan. Agora ele era o meu mentor.

Meu treinamento andava muito bem, depois de alguns meses, mas eu ainda não era capaz de ir nas missões com Gohan. Aquilo me deixava chateado e vez ou outra eu pensava que estava sendo um peso a mais para ele.

Eu parei de pensar assim, quando certa vez, quando ele tinha voltado de mais uma batalha contra os androides.

- Há um grande ferimento em seu rosto, Gohan. – ele deixava falar seu nome.

- Mesmo? – Parecia que ele não se importava com o estado em que estava. Parecia estar em paz. Eu o limpei e o guiei até a cama. Ele caiu no colchão. Parecia muito relaxado, enquanto eu o cobria. Depois disso, coloquei uma bandagem onde o ferimento estava. O corte ia do queixo até a testa, no canto esquerdo do rosto de Gohan.

- Provavelmente irá ficar a marca para o resto da vida. – Ele confirmou. – Você não se importa?

- Não. Você sabe Gohan... cicatrizes mostram o quanto um homem foi forte durante a batalha.

- Seu pai possuía muitas marcas? – percebi que tinha evocado memórias felizes para ele. Gohan estava tranquilo, respirava lentamente. Agora aquele era o seu momento de descanso.

- Eu não me lembro. – aquilo não fazia muito sentido, mas resolvi ficar calado. Cobri seu corpo, fiz ele tomar um remédio que minha mãe tinha feito para curar feridas mais rapidamente e finalmente ele estava pronto para dormir o resto do dia.

Gohan merecia...

Quando fui fechar a porta, ele me chamou. Eu me aproximei e me debrucei sobre seu corpo.

- Sim? – os olhos escuros se abriram e ficaram me observando. Ele levantou uma das mãos e senti os dedos dele sobre o meu rosto.

- Obrigado por estar aqui, Trunks. – por um momento fiquei calado. Talvez eu ainda raciocinasse o que ele tinha acabado de falar. Porque afinal Gohan estava dizendo aquilo? Senti uma queimação estranha subir pelo meu rosto.

Gohan começou a rir... não, a gargalhar. E eu não estava gostando em nada naquela piada.

- Por que está rindo? Ou melhor... por quê você disse isso? - Ele parou imediatamente de rir.

- Eu preciso ter um motivo para poder te agradecer? – Não era isso que eu estava querendo dizer...

- Não, mas...

- Sem você aqui, provavelmente eu iria ficar por dias na minha cama. Com a sua ajuda, o meu dia fica menos cansativo... e é muito bom chegar em casa e ter alguém me esperando. – Senti minhas bochechas corarem mais, e ele percebeu isso. Claro, Gohan não era cego. – Não precisava ficar envergonhado.

Me ajoelhei perante a cama e continuei a observá-lo, mesmo depois dele dormir.

E passei a fazer isso todos os dias quando ele voltava mal do combate com os androides. Vê-lo dormir, me fazia bem.

Os dias iam correndo, e eu notava que algo em nós ia mudando. No treinamento, era tudo igual, mas quando nós conversávamos e íamos para casa, havia alguma coisa de diferente.

E eu só fui confirmar aquilo, num certo dia.

Sem ao menos avisar, eu entrei no quarto dele. Não havia ninguém ali, mas eu podia escutar o barulho do chuveiro ligado. Resolvi pegar uma muda de roupa e a própria toalha que estava largada em cima da cama. Levei para Gohan. A porta do banheiro estava entreaberta. Bati, mas ele não respondeu. Resolvi entrar mesmo assim. Coloque as roupas sobre a pia e pendurei a toalha no primeiro suporte que eu coloquei os olhos. Estava pronto para sair pela porta do banheiro, mas alguma coisa em meu subconsciente despertou. Certa curiosidade que invadiu minha mente e migrou para o meu olhar fez com que ele recaísse sobre os pingos de água que caiam pelo chuveiro... e foi descendo até eu encontrar os cabelos morenos, seu rosto parecia relaxado, ele mantinha os olhos fechados e ele parecia sussurrar... não dava para escutar direito... fui descendo meu olhar e vi o motivo dos sussurros que agora começavam a ser mais intensos, mais presentes... e meus olhos ficaram presos naquela visão. Não eram sussurros, eram mais como gemidos.

E eu vi, ele estava se tocando.

Minha boca começou a se umedecer. Ppor mais que eu engolisse o fluido não tinha mais fim. Tentei desviar meus olhos, mas eu não conseguia. Parecia que eles estavam presos naquela visão que tinha se tornado de repente deliciosa.

_"Céus, ele é meu mestre..."_

Isso era o quê gritava a minha mente, mas meu corpo falava que não estava nem aí para esse fato.

Meu baixo ventre começou a formigar. O espaço entre a cueca e a calça começou a ficar menor. Eu via tudo. Gohan deslizava suas mãos pela extensão de sua pele. Aquela parte, que se mostrava especial, era tomada pela atenção da palma de sua mão. Aquele pedaço do corpo se encontrava maior, estava empinado e Gohan gemia mais alto. Vê-lo se tocar, em um movimento de vai e vem feito por suas mãos, me fez ficar com vontade de fazer o mesmo. Olhei para meu baixo ventre e vi meu membro se insinuado cada vez mais contra a calça de moletom. Enfiei minha mão dentro da calça, e passei os dedos no volume sobre a cueca.

Como aquilo era bom!

Continuei olhando Gohan até certo ponto, quando comecei a perder a consciência. Fechei os olhos e continuei a me tocar. Era a primeira vez que eu fazia aquilo. No início eu mordi os lábios, mas cada vez que eu fazia mais pressão sobre a minha carne, eu me esquecia de onde eu estava e também comecei a gemer, exatamente como Gohan fez.

E preso naquela sensação que eu mesmo me proporcionava, eu não senti quando ele se aproximou. Só fui notar sua presença quando escutei sua voz, bem próxima ao meu ouvido.

- A curiosidade matou o gato. – Eu abri os olhos, e quando eu vi aquelas íris escuras diante de mim, eu imediatamente parei os movimentos embaixo das minhas calças. Tentando controlar a situação, retirei a mão que antes estava me ajudando a manter o meu prazer. Tive a ideia de sair dali o mais rápido possível, mas os braços de Gohan me encurralavam. Eu estava morrendo de vergonha e por reflexo, abaixei o meu rosto, mas a visão que eu tive do baixo ventre de Gohan não me ajudou a ficar mais tranquilo. Olhei novamente para o rosto de Gohan e o que eu vi não demonstrava raiva ou vergonha. Aliás, a única pessoa envergonhada com a cena era eu mesmo.

- Des... – mas antes que eu pudesse terminar, senti meus lábios sobre os dele. Sua língua tocou meu lábio inferior e eu abri a boca, liberando passagem para a língua penetrar no meu interior. Pela nossa proximidade, comecei a sentir o membro dele roçar o meu ventre. Um gemido saiu entre meus lábios. Gohan se distanciou, olhau para baixo e viu o volume que agora parecia tão bem, mesmo ainda coberto.

- Agora é o momento de eu te ensinar algumas coisas... – eu abri os lábios para falar, mas ele me interrompeu, pedindo para que eu ficasse em silêncio. E como bom aluno que sou, eu me mantive calado. Os dedos de Gohan passaram sobre o meu volume. Eu gemi diante do seu toque. E vi que ele não iria parar por ali. Suas mãos desceram a minha calça, juntamente com a minha cueca. Fiquei automaticamente vermelho. Mas ele voltou a me beijar. Agora seus lábios passavam pelo meu rosto e trilhavam o caminho até meu pescoço. Sentia cada vez mais, meu baixo ventre formigar e a querer diminuir o espaço entre os corpos. – Abaixe os olhos. – Fiz o que ele mandou. Ele se ajoelhou diante de mim. Pegou uma das minhas mãos e a colocou sobre o volume que já se encontrava tão empinado, quanto o membro de Gohan quando eu o vi se tocando. E começou a guiar o meu toque, os meus dedos, a minha mão, sobre o meu próprio membro. – Está vendo? Essa é a sua ereção. – E a medida que os toques continuavam, meus dedos ficavam cada vez mais molhados. Com a ajuda de Gohan, aquilo estava ficando cada vez melhor. Mas de repente ele me obrigou a distanciar os meus próprios dedos do meu membro. Eu abri os olhos, minha visão ainda estava tomada pela sensação gostosa, tentava recobrar o foco... eu protestei. Queria que ele continuasse, na verdade queria que ele continuasse, mas não consegui voltar a me tocar, não quanto suas mãos não me deixavam encostar novamente no volume entre as minhas pernas. Afinal, as mãos de Gohan eram maiores que as minha, mais habilidosas...

Depois de alguns segundos, as minhas mãos foram substituídas. Senti agora sua língua deslizar pelo meu membro. Começando na base, onde se encontram as bolas até a ponta. A sensação gostosa tinha duplicado de tamanho. Para uma melhor posição, Gohan abriu mais as minhas pernas e quanto mais meu membro recebia o contato da língua dele, mais os meus sentidos ficavam mais vagos. Para não perder o equilíbrio, coloquei minhas mãos sobre os cabelos curtos dele. Até que ele envolveu a sua boca totalmente no meu membro. Ele sugava agora. Pedi para que ele fosse mais rápido, mais forte e meu pedido foi atendido.

- Gohan... – agora eu gritava o nome dele e ousava forçar sua cabeça para que ele mantivesse o ritmo que eu mais desejava. Mas dessa vez ele não aceitou o que eu queria. Foi tudo no ritmo que Gohan queria, no momento que ele desejava, e bastou mais algumas chupadas para que meu corpo amolecesse por completo. Se não fosse por Gohan me sustentar, eu já tinha caído no chão. Enquanto recobrava a minha respiração, vi ele lamber um líquido que escapava pelos seus lábios.

- Esse é o seu gozo, Trunks. – fechei os olhos, completamente cansado, tentando manter a minha respiração. – Vem.

Gohan me guiou até o chuveiro e me limpou. Suas mãos deslizavam pelo meu corpo, gentilmente. Aproveitei que estava próxima dele e circundei seu peito com os meus braços, completamente finos comparado com os músculos que Gohan possuía. Coloquei meu rosto sobre o peito dele e me deixei amolecer.

Depois do banho, ele me secou. Senti meu corpo sendo erguido e ele me levou no colo. Fui depositado na cama. Ele se deixou ao meu lado e seus olhos ficaram me observando.

- Você é um safadinho, ficou me espionando – sorri para Gohan. Ele continuou – E ficou excitado só de me ver me masturbando. – enrubesci completamente.

- Obrigado por ter me ajudado a... – agora foi ele que riu com o que eu disse. Esperava ele dizer alguma coisa, mas ele puxou meu corpo para mais próximo do dele. Fechei os olhos, esperando algo a mais... Mas o que eu senti me desapontou. Senti os seus lábios sobre a minha testa.

- Durma bem, Trunks. Amanhã seu treinamento vai ser rigoroso.

Fechei os olhos e demorei a dormir.

Apesar de alguns dias terem se passado desde então, eu não conseguia esquecer o que tinha se passado entre nós. Gohan continuou a se comportar como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas eu estava completamente desligado nas minhas atividades. Gohan me chamava muito atenção. Minha vontade era jogar tudo para o espaço e voltar a minha vida comum, no subterrâneo juntamente com mamãe e Chi-chi, mas depois eu pensava melhor e tirava aquilo da minha cabeça. Eu era um guerreiro, eu tinha que unir forçar com Gohan para que pudéssemos vencer os androides.

Mas, além disso, eu pensava que se eu fosse mesmo embora, não estaria ali para ajudar e proteger Gohan. Eu sabia que eu iria ficar mais forte, eu saberia que em um futuro próximo eu o ajudaria nas batalhas.

O treinamento vinha ficando mais rigoroso. Teve uma vez que eu fiquei até às cinco da manhã tentando repetir o golpe que Gohan tinha me ensinado. As melhores partes do treinamento eram as lutas. Era tudo mais rápido e eu podia me encostar por "acidente", em seu corpo.

Depois de uma luta, Gohan finalizou naquele dia e caminhamos para uma área mais arborizada. Ele retirou a camisa e se deitou na grama. Inicialmente fiz o mesmo, mas quando olhei para o lado para vê-lo, Gohan estava com os braços atrás da cabeça e seus olhos estavam fechados. Eu sabia que meu ki denunciaria, mas a vontade de repetir o que tínhamos feito naquele dia, anulava a minha vergonha de ser pego. Eu fiquei sentado e comecei a me aproximar mais do rosto de Gohan. Seus lábios estavam a centímetros do meu, mas de repente ele abriu os olhos.

- Pensa que eu sou idiota, Trunks! – e no segundo seguinte ele empurrava a minha cabeça contra a sua própria direção. Mais uma vez ele tinha iniciado o beijo. Senti minha face corar e senti mais vergonha ainda. Me distanciei.

- Eu pareço uma menina, droga. – ele riu.

- Você com certeza não é uma menina, mas você ainda é um menino. – então eu era um menino mesmo, um garoto na frente de Gohan. Um mero aluno. Me distanciei e ensaiei ficar de pé, mas ele me deteve. Puxou o meu braço e depois o meu rosto para que ficássemos como antes.

- Você está brincando comigo... – pronto! Eu estava agindo como uma garota, merda!

- Trunks, você acha que eu iria brincar com você?

- Eu não sei eu...

- Somos só nós dois. Estamos sozinhos nesse mundo. Só eu e você... ainda não entendeu isso?

- Então... então se tivessem outras pessoas... você não iria ter feito aquilo. – senti o calor de seus dedos sobre a minha face.

- Talvez, mas isso não importa mais. Sabe por quê? – neguei com um acenar. – Eu vi o quanto você sofreu, você não teve infância, você não está tendo adolescência... e agora tudo o que eu penso é te proteger, é te poupar dessa vida...

- Não me poupe. Eu quero sempre estar do seu lado. Não me deixe fora do seu mundo. – por um momento ficamos em silêncio. Os olhos dele pareciam perdidos nos meus e eu aproveitei para dessa vez iniciar o beijo. Encostei meus lábios sobre os dele e enquanto nos beijávamos eu esqueci um pouco dos problemas.

Naquela noite em que ficamos abraçados na cama. Eu percebi o quanto eu estava apaixonado por Gohan.

Meu mundo estava perfeito, mas em um dia de manhã, tudo mudou na minha vida.

Eu acordei e não vi Gohan na cama. Troquei de roupa imediatamente, rastreei seu ki e quando o localizei, saí direto voando. Ali de cima, tentando chegar em Gohan, era insuportável. Se ele quisesse lutar sozinho, então porque me treinaria? Ficou claro que ele não deixou de pensar naquela maneira... "Agora tudo o que eu penso é te proteger..." Ele queria se sacrificar. Se sacrificar por mim, pelo mundo. Mas as coisas não funcionavam assim. Ele queria bancar o herói e se falhasse? Dois saiajins poderiam se unir para combater dois androides, mas um saiajin contra duas maquinas? Não daria certo.

Vi fumaças subindo ao céu. Agora elas bloqueavam a minha visão. As explosões se iniciaram e eu vi Gohan, usando da sua forma super saiajin, lutando contra os dois androides. Desci e fui de encontro ao meu mestre, mas antes que eu chegasse mais próximo, a androide número 18 foi ao meu encontro e me lançou contra um dos prédios inabitados da cidade.

- Trunks! – abri os olhos e vi que Gohan aparece voando na minha frente, sem a sua forma super saiajin. Me levantei e disse que eu estava bem.

- Quero lutar com você, Gohan.

- Você está louco? – a pele dele estava toda suja, partes de suas vestes já estavam rasgadas e uma linha de sangue percorria a sua testa. – Você não irá lutar. Não hoje.

- Mas você prometeu...

- Eu sou seu mestre Trunks. Minhas ordens devem ser respeitadas.

- Eu sei, mestre. Mas se coloque em meu lugar por um segundo. Eu não te vi em casa Gohan e normalmente você sempre avisa para onde vai, se vai lutar, se vai treinar e de repente eu acordo e não te vejo em parte alguma... – voei ao encontro de Gohan. – Por favor, Gohan...

- Desculpe, Trunks. – ele me virou as costas e foi embora sem dizer mais nada. Desci dos escombros e fiquei olhando ao longe Gohan se matar aos poucos.

Os socos eram dados com toda a força pelos androides. As vezes era o número 17 que iniciava os ataques, por vezes era ele que finalizava, mas a número 18 fazia também sua participação especial, lançando bolas de energia contra Gohan. Em um dado momento da luta, por um momento pensei que Gohan iria conseguir. Ele estava mandando super bem, conseguindo desferir golpes pela face e tórax do número 17. Sorri e vi uma pequena esperança brotar pelo meu peito. Mas depois de alguns golpes, Gohan voltou a receber golpes dos androides. Seu rosto caia para o lado esquerdo, para o lado direito, sangue saia pela sua boca... e eu tive que me segurar... foi difícil aguentar o que eles estavam fazendo com Gohan e eu não podendo fazer absolutamente nada.

Até que os golpes dos androides, além de alcançarem Gohan, estavam me alcançando. Corri o mais rápido que eu pude, mas as explosões me atingiram e eu caí, perdendo mais uma vez a consciência. Antes de eu fechar os olhos, vi Gohan também cair. Ele havia perdido o braço esquerdo.

Acordei sentindo pingos pelo meu rosto. Abri os olhos. Virei o rosto e observei a chuva cair. Demorei para entender onde eu estava. Tudo estava confuso. Mas depois de alguns minutos me lembrei do que tinha acontecido. Quando me levantei, percebi que tudo havia sido destruído. Ao meu redor, somente havia escombros, a cidade tinha sido toda destruída... olhei para os lados e senti dor.

Será que era aquilo que eles chamavam de solidão?

Caminhei, tentando rastrear o ki de Gohan... mas não havia mais a energia dele. Era obvio o que tinha acontecido, mas eu mentia para mim mesmo. Ele ainda estava vido. Gohan ainda estava naquele mundo...

Depois de tanto procurar, finalmente o encontrei. Ele estava deitado, da cintura para baixo ele estava coberto de lama. Olhei para o lado e vi seu rosto sem vida. Seus olhos estavam desfocados, completamente sem luz, mortos.

- Gohan... – eu continuava a mentir para mim mesmo. – Gohan... – voltei a repetir, como um completo idiota, esperando que ele me respondesse.

ERA CLARO QUE ELE NÃO IRIA RESPONDER!

Mas para mim mesmo eu quis mentir. Senti meus olhos pinicarem, se encherem de água... e a chuva de repente se transformou em choro. Eu sentia a água cair pelo meu rosto. Mas aquilo não era a chuva... só eram as minhas lágrimas.

Seu mestre estava ali, deitado, sem expressão, completamente parado, seu rosto parcialmente mergulhado em uma possa...

- Ele não está respirando. – me ajoelhei e movimentei seu corpo. – Gohan... Gohan acorde... – ele não respondia. Por quê ele não respondia? Trouxe seu rosto para mais perto e o envolvi em um abraço. Continuei chamando seu nome. Até que eu me lembrei... – A semente... – A semente dos Deuses, a única que tinha restado que servia para curar as feridas dos guerreiros. Vasculhei as roupas de Gohan... ele sempre a mantinha com ele... Como um louco, tentava achar a todo custo... até que eu percebi que ela não mais existia... A minha parte consciente gritou que Gohan havia dado a semente e outra pessoa. Gohan havia me dado a única semente dos Deuses que existia no mundo. – Não, Gohan... você não pode ter feito isso... – ele desperdiçou a única possibilidade... ele escolheu a mim para salvar... e não a ele... Não Gohan, não o guerreiro mais poderoso que tinha restado na Terra e que era o único com possibilidade de vencer os Androides...

Senti a tristeza se transformar em fúria...

Por quê eu e não ele?

Senti algo quente subir, uma energia que crescia no meu interior e que tentava sair do meu corpo... eu sabia do que se tratava. Gohan tinha me descrito todas as sensações. Eu tinha me transformado em Super Saiajin.

Treinei tanto para aquilo... mas afinal não tinha me servido de nada. Não agora que Gohan estava morto...

Eu o carreguei até o subterrâneo. Todos conheciam Gohan. Ele era famoso. As pessoas deveriam estar olhando surpresas. Eu não sabia bem... a única coisa que eu via era uma linha reta nos túneis. Até que cheguei até a minha mãe... Ela sabia, todos sabiam. Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas. Se ela se comportava daquele jeito, e Chi-chi? Como ela ficaria?

A mãe de Gohan entrou em desespero enquanto eu enterrava o corpo de Gohan. Eu também entrei naquela noite, deitado na cama em que dividíamos.

Ele tinha morrido, sendo que ele poderia ter se salvado... mas eu estava lá... e tudo saiu errado.

Por um ano fiquei me culpando... até que me cansando daquela vida, sugeri a minha mãe que seria aquele momento o ideal para eu voltar no passado, quando Goku ainda estava vivo.

Ela aceitou.

Eu iria mudar o passado.

_Continua... _


	2. Capítulo 2: O mundo do passado (Parte 1)

**Nota Inicial**

Esse capítulo faz referência aos episódios 120, 121 e 122 de Dragon Ball Z (série original). O Trunks que aparece aqui já possui 17 anos. O Gohan que é citado aqui é o da história original que ainda possuí 7 anos.

**BUSCA NO TEMPO**

_Capítulo 2: O mundo do passado (Parte 1)_

Dia após dia eu via mamãe se debruçar em seu trabalho em construir uma máquina que nos transportaria para um passado, onde ainda existiria Goku e os outros guerreiros. Ela tinha fé naquela máquina e depois da morte de Gohan, eu também acabei colocando a minha esperança naquela única saída.

Eu já tinha me preparado. Era eu que iria para o passado e naquele dia eu tinha resolvido contar o meu plano para a minha mãe.

Em um local afastado de onde as pessoas ficavam, ficava o laboratório da minha mãe. Na verdade, não era bem um laboratório, estava mais para um depósito que fedia a esgoto e quando chovia, caia goteiras por toda parte.

Com a terra destruída, os tuneis foram a salvação para as pessoas que tinham sobrevivido a todos os ataques proporcionados pelos androides. Depois de um ano da morte de Gohan, as coisas pioravam cada dia mais. Pelo menos quando Gohan estava vivo, continuávamos a conseguir alimento diariamente, mas só comigo lutando para proteger a todos, faltava alimento para a população.

- Olá. – disse entrando no laboratório.

- Alguma coisa aconteceu? – minha mãe me perguntou aparecendo de trás da máquina que parecia pronta.

- Não.

- Falta pouco para que ela fique pronta. – disse ela sorrindo. – Só falta a configuração e em três dias poderemos colocar o nosso plano em prática.

- Era sobre isso que eu gostaria de falar, mãe... eu... eu quero testá-la.

- Não é certo fazer isso, Trunks.

- Você é uma ótima engenheira, mãe. Essa máquina é perfeita, foi construída por você.

- Eu sou humana, não se esqueça. Além disso, nunca foi construída antes uma máquina que pudesse cruzar o tempo e o espaço. Não é prudente você testá-la. Eu é que devo fazer a primeira viagem.

- Mas se você falhar...

- Eu ficarei perdida e nunca mais poderei voltar. – Ela completou, ficando de pé e olhando fixamente em meus olhos.

- Mãe, eu não quero perde-la.

- Eu também não quero perder o meu único filho. – senti os dedos sujos dela em meu rosto. Tomei-os e os beijei na ponta, não me importando com a sujeira que estavam neles.

- Deixe eu ir para o passado. Por favor. – abaixei em uma forma de respeita e eu senti ela erguer o meu rosto para eu encará-la.

- Quando seu pai morreu, eu prometi a ele que eu iria cuidar de você. – as palavras dela saiam em um sussurro. – Mas se é isso que você deseja. – movimentei a minha cabeça em um sinal positivo. – Eu irei preparar a máquina para que você viaje nela.

- Obrigada, mãe. – ela voltou para o trabalho e eu saí do laboratório.

Nos corredores, haviam várias pessoas sentadas, escorados nas paredes. Havia uma criança de colo, não muito longe dali. Eu escutava o seu choro.

"_Eu preciso ser útil. Não posso falhar nessa missão. Eu quero poder salvar essas pessoas." _

Agachei e dei o resto de um sanduiche que estava no meu bolso para a mãe que segurava uma criança.

- Obrigada, senhor. – ela me abraçou e eu vi lágrimas caírem pelo seu rosto. Com aquilo, ela poderia se manter viva, por alguns dias. Ela e a criança que estava em seu colo. Quando pousei as minhas mãos em seu cabelo, para acarinhar a criança, ela sorriu e imediatamente parou de chorar.

- Eu prometo que eu irei salvá-los. – a mulher ficou sem entender o que eu tinha falado. Não dei explicação. Me levantei e fui em direção a saída do túnel que levava para o solo.

À pedidos de minha mãe, eu tinha voltado a viver em baixo do subsolo, mas todo o dia eu fazia o percurso nas ruas, para ver se eu conseguia observar os androides.

Desde que Gohan morreu, eu tinha voltado a lutar com o número 17 e o número 18, mas em todas às vezes eu tinha falhado.

"_Quem sabe hoje não é o meu dia de sorte e consigo lutar com eles!"_

Eu mantinha as minhas esperanças em um dia poder destruí-los. Em memória de Gohan.

E foi pensando nele que eu cheguei ali, na casa onde ele vivia. A antiga casa de Chi-chi, de quando Goku ainda estava vivo.

Entrar ali sempre me fazia pensar nele. Já havia se passado quatro anos. Se eu tivesse sido capaz de salvá-lo das mãos daqueles cretinos... Entrei eu seu quarto e recostei na cama onde ele dormia. Não havia mais o cheiro dele. Mas não precisava ter.

Eu ia para aquela casa para fazer com que Gohan permanecesse mais um pouco em meus pensamentos. Ficar deitado naquela cama era reviver os momentos íntimos que nós tivemos. Os momentos em que nós nos beijávamos e dizíamos que seriamos capazes de matar os androides.

Eram naqueles momentos com Gohan que eu me esquecia do inferno que vivíamos.

"_Gohan..." _

Intimamente, além de viajar no tempo para salvar Goku da doença que o tinha vencido aqui, de poder ter a esperança de poder salvar o meu mundo, eu tinha as esperanças de ver meu pai e de poder olhar para a face de Gohan novamente.

No passado, ele continuava vivo.

oOo

O dia tinha chegado. Eu olhei para a máquina e me sentia preparado para voltar para o passado. Chi-chi estava presente além da minha mãe.

- Boa sorte, Trunks. – senti Chi-chi me abraçar e disse a ela que iria fazer o meu melhor. Mamãe foi a última a falar comigo.

- Preste atenção, Trunks. – disse ela se aproximando de mim. – Eu configurei a máquina para você voltar vinte anos do passado. Será o momento onde você irá encontrar Goku, quando ele acabou de matar Freeza. Você precisa alertá-lo dos androides que apareceram dali alguns anos e pedir para ele e todos os demais treinarem com afinco.

- Entendi.

- Além disso, dê para ele a cura para a doença ele irá ter. – ela retirou do bolso um vidro e colocou em minha mão direita. – Cuide bem disso. Esse irá ser o único modo de Goku se manter vivo. – apertei o vidro com força e coloquei no bolso interno do meu caso.

- Tudo bem.

- A maquina já está pronta. Para ativá-la é só apertar o botão vermelho. – vi ela respirar fundo e quando ela voltou o seu rosto para o meu vi, a face triste. - Boa sorte, meu filho. – senti ela me abraçar e eu retribuí. Dei um beijo em sua face e entrei na máquina. A porta automaticamente se fechou. Do lado de fora, Chi-chi acenava para mim, enquanto minha mãe estava ao seu lado, somente me observando, desolada.

Voltei a minha atenção para o painel. Estava escrito o tempo que eu iria voltar:

_20 anos atrás. _

Toquei no painel, Respirei fundo e apertei o botão vermelho.

oOo

A nave apareceu em um descampado, parecendo um deserto. Ali, a única coisa que eu conseguia ver era as montanhas e a areia. Abri a porte e de repente senti um ki poderoso que sobrepunha aos demais. Voei em direção ao poder que sentia.

Foi um grande espanto. Quem estava ali era Freeza. Olhei para todos os lados e não consegui achar Goku. Provavelmente ele ainda não tinha chegado na Terra.

Ao longe, eu ouvia as palavras de Freeza, que iria se vingar de Goku e que iria destruir as pessoas durante o espaço em que ele não estava ali.

As ordens foram dadas para a comitiva de Freeza matar os humanos. Mas não permiti mais nenhum passo dado por eles.

Eu iria impedi-los.

Todos eles.

Por Goku e pelos outros.

Em um único golpe, cortei os subordinados de Cold-daiou e os alertei de que estava ali para mata-los.

Um dos subordinados de Freeza me atacou, mas o poder dele era muito baixo. Bastou um soco em seu rosto para ele cair desfalecido na parede da nave.

Outros se sentiram impulsionados a me atacar, mas ali, nem Freeza tinha poder suficiente para me vencer. Retirei a minha espada na bainha e em poucos movimentos acabei com todos.

Quando revelei que eu era um Super Saiya-jin, exatamente como Goku, Freeza começou a gargalhar.

Aquilo me deixou nervoso. Já perdia a minha paciência. Me transformei em Super Saiya-jin. O olhar de Freeza era de terror. Poderia jurar que fosse medo.

O poder que Freeza usou para me atacar não era nada. Até mesmo aquele que ele dizia ser capaz de explodir o planeta eu foi capaz de controla-lo.

Quando Freeza e Cold-daiou declararam vitória, eu me coloquei atrás dos dois e os ataquei. A minha espada transpassou o corpo de Freeza e o cortou em duas metades.

Esse era o fim de Freeza.

Ainda em modo de ataque, desferi golpes e cortei Freeza em inúmeros pedaços para queimá-los em seguida.

Depois me voltei para o pai de Freeza.

Ele pediu para ver a minha espada, pensando que o meu poder estava somente concentrado no objeto, me ameaçou dizendo que sem ela, eu não teria mais poder nenhum. Grande engano. O golpe que ele desferiu em mim usando a minha espada foi bloqueado imediatamente por mim. Segurei a minha espada e o empurrei pouco a pouco até o momento de pegá-la.

Com a minha outra mão, eu soltei uma bola de poder que transpassou a região do coração de Cold-daiou. Sangue saiu de sua boca. Ainda em um pedido, ele implorou por sua vida, mas eu estava ali para mata-los.

Pai e filho tinham sido derrotados.

Destruí também a neve que estava a poucos metros dali.

Quando me acalmei percebi o ki de um grupo de aproximar.

Quando me virei, vi todos ali.

Pessoas que eu não conhecia, mas que eu tinha ouvido muito falar. Um sorriso apareceu em minha face enquanto que os outros se mostravam muitos surpresos. Convidei-os a me seguir para o local onde Goku iria pousar. Minha mãe havia me informado as coordenadas.

Ofereci algumas bebidas e os meus primeiros a aceitarem foram a minha mãe, daquela época e Gohan. Olhei para eles e senti uma sensação boa crescer dentro de mim. Além da estranheza de vê-los jovens. Gohan tão diferente daquele que eu tinha conhecido e minha mãe, muito mais jovens, usando um vestido curto e cabelos encaracolados! Pelo pouco que eu vi, naquela época ela e meu pai ainda não namoravam. Ela estava bem próxima de Yamcha.

Todos depois de alguns minutos começaram a fazer inúmeras perguntas e eu pensei que seria uma ótima ideia se às três horas voassem para Goku aparecer logo e eu falar com ele de uma vez. Enquanto o tempo não passava a minha mãe me perguntou o meu nome e idade e logicamente não os revelei. Se ela soubesse de alguma coisa, minha existência estaria comprometida. Só iria revelar a minha identidade a Goku e a ninguém mais.

Quanto a Gohan, ficou sorrindo pra mim e foi muito cordial. Aquela era uma oportunidade rara que eu estava possuindo de ver um Gohan criança. Ele me falou sobre se transformar em Super Saiya-jin.

Só foi falar sobre esse assunto que um homem usando uma camiseta rosa se aproximou. Ele tinha cara de poucos amigos e disse ser impossível existir outro Super Saiya-jin que não fosse ele, Kakarotto (que pelo contexto só poderia ser Goku) e Gohan que ele se referia como sendo uma mistura.

Realmente, para existir um Super Saiya-jin ali só pelo fruto de um Saiya-jin com uma terráquea.

Era estranho pensar que naquela época meu pai e nem minha mãe se quer se falavam. Como visto, meu pai era exatamente como a minha mãe tinha descrito: arrogante, dono de si, com um olhar superior e cara de poucos amigos. Solitário.

Ficamos um bom tempo sentados esperando Goku aparecer.

E eu não conseguia tirar os olhos do meu pai, ali a poucos metros de mim. Nunca o conheci e ali eu tinha a oportunidade de vê-lo. Sorri intimamente. Ele percebeu que eu o fitava e logo foi me perguntando o motivo. Praguejou comigo e imediatamente percebi minhas bochecham se queimarem. Eu possivelmente estaria vermelho.

Eu não podia me conter de felicidade. Ali, todos os guerreiros Z se falavam, como de nada de ruim pudesse acontecer. Estavam em paz. Olhei para todos e percebi o quanto eu perdi de conhecê-los.

Depois de passado exatamente três horas, senti um ki poderoso se aproximar. Todos pareceram ficar muito empolgados. Realmente como minha mãe dissera, Goku era bem querido entre os amigos. Gohan confirmou e se pôs a olhar para o céu, extremamente feliz. Uma criança que tinha sido privada de ficar com o pai finalmente poderia revê-lo. Uma alegria também brotou em meu peito.

Enfim, a nave de Goku pode ser observada no céu. Uma mancha branca no céu. Como uma flecha, ela caia em uma velocidade incrível. Ela finalmente pousou, colidindo com o solo. Pedra voou para todos os lados e poeira foi subindo, cobrindo a visão. Nos aproximamos mais. Quando o vento levou parte da poeira, vimos o homem abrir a porta da nave. Foi com grande alegria que Gohan sorriu e cumprimentou o pai. O menor não se aguentava de emoção e felicidade.

Meus olhos também brilharam de emoção. Aquele era o guerreiro Z mais poderoso! Son Goku!

A primeira coisa que Goku fez, foi questionar o motivo de todos estarem ali.

Eu me esqueci de me apresentar, tamanho choque que levei ao vê-lo na minha frente. Foi minha mãe que falou que eu tinha avisado a todos que ele iria aparecer ali. Gohan também foi logo questionando seu pai se ele me conhecia. Claro, Goku me olhou interrogativamente e respondeu ao seu filho que nunca havia me visto na vida.

Ele se pôs a falar que tinha sentido um ki muito poderoso derrotar Freeza e questionou quem havia matado Freeza e seu pai. Piccolo disse que tinha sido eu, além de avisar a Goku que eu poderia também me transformar em Super Saiya-jin.

Fiquei um tempo observando a todos falar da possibilidade de existir outro Saiya-jin até que finalmente eu percebi que aquela era a chance. Goku estava na minha frente e eu tinha que contar quem eu era. Pedi que fossemos para um local mais afastado.

E assim ele aceitou fazer o que eu pedi. Quando chegamos em um local seguro, ele se desculpou por me fazer lutar com Freeza e me agradeceu. Disse ter aprendido uma nova técnica que se chamava Shunkan Idou e que poderia estar ali em alguns instantes.

Aquilo era terrível. Eu havia interferido no passado sem precisar. Além disso, eu havia conhecido os outros, sendo que o planejado era só eu ter contato com Goku.

O estrago já tinha sido feito. Eu pedi para que ele se transformasse em Super Saiya-jin. E depois de alguns segundos, o poder se revelou, ele tinha se transformado, seus cabelos estavam loiros e um poder o rodeava, exatamente como eu me transformava.

Eu mesmo me transformei em Super Saiya-jin. Eu mesmo queria sentir o poder de Goku e a possibilidade de ter um empate ali com ele, me deixou excitado.

Tive que me conter. Eu tinha que ser rápido. Não poderia mais afetar o passado.

Retirei a minha espada da bainha e desferi um golpe.

Goku não se moveu. Ele sabia que eu não atacava com fúria o bastante. O alertei que ali seria para valer.

Comecei a desferir um monte de golpes, mas todos nem chegaram a tocar em Goku. Ele se defendia com apenas um dedo.

Me dando por satisfeito, eu voltei ao estado normal. Me destransformando e guardando a minha espada.

Pedi para ele guardar segredo e assim falei que eu vinha do futuro.

Também revelei ser filho de Vegeta. Quase não pude conter a minha risada ao vê-lo surpreso por eu confessar que eu era filho de quem era. Parecia mesmo impossível Vegeta ter um filho, na perspectiva em que eu estava tendo.

Muitas mudanças iriam ocorrer dali algum tempo.

Ouvi Goku falar que eu me parecia mesmo com Vegeta.

Era o mesmo que estar ouvindo as palavras da minha mãe. Me senti feliz.

Por fim, falei o que tinha me trazido ali. A existência de androides muito poderosos construídos por Dr. Gero, um cientista que trabalhou para o Exército Red Ribbon.

Contei da minha luta com eles e de como era o futuro sem os demais guerreiros. Eu era afinal, depois da morte de Gohan o único que tinha restado. Falei para Goku que tinha sido seu filho que havia me treinado, Gohan foi o meu mentor ele havia feito tudo por mim, mas expliquei que ele havia morrido há quatro anos. Aquilo me fez lembrar do dia em que o vi... de quando mergulhado com raiva, medo e tristeza de tê-lo perdido me transformei em Super Saiya-jin.

Tinha sido ele, Gohan, que havia me ensinado tudo, até mesmo depois da sua morte.

Goku ficava cada vez mais agitado e questionou o motivo de não ter lutado contra os androides e caiu em um silêncio quando disse que ele havia adoecido e morrido, muito antes da luta começar.

Goku nem se quer se abalou quando falei sobre a doença, mas sim ficou irritado por não poder lutar. Sorri internamente e entreguei o remédio que não existia ali, naquele tempo e o que iria impedir de morrer.

Minha esperança tinha aumentado. A minha viagem não tinha sido em vão. Era Goku que iria salvar aquele tempo.

Pedi novamente para ele guardar segredo sobre a minha identidade. Nem Vegeta e Bulma poderiam saber da minha existência.

Me despedi de Goku e prometi que se a máquina reunisse energia suficiente eu voltaria para ajuda-los no combate aos androides dali a três anos.

Voei indo de encontro a minha nave.

Apertei o botão e a máquina começou a se erguer no céu. Observei a todos ali parados, em especial para meu pai e minha mãe. Pedi para que eles sobrevivessem e lutassem. Acenei e parti.

oOo

Retornei ao meu tempo. Eu tinha aparecido um pouco longe no túnel onde estavam os outros e de onde estava o laboratório da minha mãe. Estava em êxtase. Finalmente eu tinha cumprido a minha missão e tinha retornado a salva em casa. A máquina do tempo construído pela minha mãe realmente funcionava.

Agora era sobreviver naqueles três anos para poder participar com Goku e os outros na batalha. Com certeza com ajuda de Goku, o mundo daquele tempo tinha esperanças de não sofrer tanto.

O mundo do passado não seria o inferno do que era atualmente esse mundo.

Eu tinha modificado o passado, mas por uma boa razão. Além disso, o único que sabia da minha existência, da minha identidade como sendo uma pessoa do futuro e filho de Bulma e Vegeta era Goku. Eu não tinha afetado o passado tanto assim.

Quando saí da nave, uma explosão aconteceu. Uma nuvem de poeira cobriu a minha visão e uma chuva de pedras caiu sobre mim. O fogo tinha se alastrado e tinha alcançado a máquina do tempo.

"_Merda!" _

Fazia de tudo para apagar o incêndio. Quando eu vi, o androide número 17 se aproximava de mim. Senti meus nervos ficarem mais expostos e foi com bastante raiva que aproximei dele para ficar mais perto. Desferi um golpe que tinha o objetivo de atingi-lo na região do estomago, mas como das outras vezes ele pegou o meu braço antes de propriamente tocá-lo, virar o meu corpo e jogá-lo no chão.

Passei a mão da boca enquanto me erguia. Sangue havia escorrido dos meus lábios.

- Já faz um bom tempo que não nos vemos, guerreiro. – o número 17 disse, abrindo um sorriso.

Olhei para ele com fúria.

Nunca tive pena daquelas máquinas, porque afinal, não eram seres vivos. Eles tinham sido máquinas construídas por um louco e agora todo o mundo estava nas mãos deles. Não gostava de conversar com eles. Me ergui e retirei a minha espada. Eu sabia que seria energia desperdiçada, como das outras vezes, mas aquela viagem que eu tive aumentou a minha confiança.

Havia uma saída e aquilo me fortalecia.

- Em breve vocês serão mortos. Vocês não irão existir mais. – aquilo não apareceu afetar de maneira nenhuma o número 17.

- Vai sonhando! – uma bola de energia saiu de suas mãos e foi em minha direção. Eu consegui desviar do golpe e voei em direção a ele, atacando-o com a espada. O número 17 a pegou e deu uma joelhada em meu abdômen.

Mais sangue caiu dos meus lábios. O número 18 logo depois apareceu. Se com um deles eu não era pareô, imagine com dois androides.

- Olha o que temos aqui... – a voz dela era o que mais me irritava.

- Pegue a espada dele, número 18. – ele mostrou a lamina para a outra que se moveu para também tocar na espada.

- Boa aquisição. – disse ela.

Só de vê-los falar, a raiva crescia dentro de mim. Eu me ergui.

- Vocês irão devolvê-la. – disse com fúria.

- Ah é? Só se você conseguir pegá-la novamente. – disse em uma zombaria crescente o número 17.

A energia crescia dentro de mim, eu era capaz de sentir.

- Olha, como daquela vez em que nós matamos aquele lá. – disse número 18.

Vê-los falar sobre Gohan foi à gota d'agua.

Eu me transformei em Super Saiya-jin e parti com toda a força para acertar aquelas máquinas. A minha força que tinha crescido deu resultado. O soco que eu consegui dar no rosto da número 18 e a joelhada em seu estomago fizeram ela atravessar uma das paredes da carcaça do prédio que se mantinha na rua.

Peguei a minha espada e passei a minha energia de Saiya-jin pra ela. Ela agora estava brilhante, iluminada pelo meu poder. Desferi uma bola de energia e parti para o ataque usando a espada. Não consegui cortar nenhuma parte do corpo do androide, mas consegui transpassar o ombro do número 17 com a lâmina.

Aquilo tinha sido suficiente pra mim. Me virei e fui embora rapidamente, antes que eles voltassem a me atacar.

Quando estava próximo do túnel que levava ao subterrâneo da cidade, guardei a espada e me destransformei. Corri para o laboratório da minha mãe, abri a porta e vi ela me olhar sem acreditar que eu estivesse ali.

- Eu consegui! – Ela sorriu e foi ao meu encontro me abraçando. O abraço que trocamos era quente, gostoso e muito acalentador.

- Você conseguiu! Me conte o que aconteceu.

E assim nós dois sentamos e comecei a falar a experiência magnífica que eu tive.

- Então você conheceu todos! - ela disse surpresa.

- Sim, eu conheci Goku e os outros. Ele é um homem espetacular. Ele se transforou em Super Saiya-jin e eu pude sentir a força que emanava de seu corpo. Você tinha razão, mãe. Ele é um homem muito forte.

- Goku foi o homem mais forte que eu já vi. Ele em uma luta é invencível, luta com toda a garra e mesmo que esteja em desvantagem ele continua tentando vencer o oponente. A desgraça que aconteceu com ele nesse tempo não irá alcançá-lo no passado.

- Eu fiquei preocupado por termos modificado o passado, mas depois que eu consegui falar tudo para Goku, eu fiquei mais tranquilo.

- Sim, Trunks! Estamos modificando o passado, mas para o bem. Além disso, você disse que só quem sabe da sua identidade é o Goku. Que surpreendente! Você então conheceu o seu pai.

- Sim, mãe. Eu conheci o papai. Vocês dois naquela época não estavam namorando. Naquela época você ainda estava com o Yamcha.

- É verdade. – vi minha mãe se perder em suas lembranças pouco a pouco. – Naquela época eu não sabia que eu iria ter um envolvimento com o príncipe dos Saiya-jin. – vi um sorriso brotar em seu rosto.

- Ele se invocou comigo! – eu também comecei a rir.

- Não é para menos. Seu pai era muito arrogante. Vegeta sempre foi desse jeito. O que você achou dele?

- Bom, eu não conversei com ele por muito tempo, mas Goku disse que eu me pareço mesmo com ele.

- Apesar da cor dos seus cabelos, o seu rosto é a cara do dele. – concordei com um acenar. – E eu? O que você achou na versão mais nova da sua mãe?

- Você era muito simpática. Até piscou pra mim quando disse que não iria revelar a minha identidade.

- HAHAHAHA que engraçado...

- E naquela época você usava um cabelo todo encaracolado.

- É mesmo. Eu quase havia me esquecido. Que bom que eu o tratei bem sem saber que você era o meu filho.

- AH mãe... – dei um abraço nela e ficamos assim por algum tempo.

- Ainda bem que deu tudo certo. Eu sou mesmo uma ótima engenheira! HAHAHAH Ainda bem que você conseguiu! Nós iremos mudar a vida de nós mesmos, meu filho. Falando nisso, você viu Gohan?

- Sim, eu vi ele. Ele era só um menininho, mas também me tratou muito bem.

- Gohan sempre foi um ótimo menino.

- Ele era muito diferente... eu enxerguei paz e felicidade... coisas que eu nunca vi no Gohan que eu conheci.

- Não é para menos. O Gohan do passado ainda era uma criança que vivia com o seu pai. O ambiente faz mudar as pessoas, Trunks.

- Eu sei, mãe.

- Eu falei que estarei de volta daqui há três anos, quando os androides ficarem prontos. Eu ajudarei nas lutas.

- Você tem certeza de que quer voltar?

- Sim! Eu preciso ajudar eles, mãe. É uma questão de honra.

- Não irei te impedir, mas tente treinar o máximo que você puder.

- Eu irei, mãe.

- Onde está a máquina do tempo? – ela perguntou.

- Na hora que eu pousei a nave, o número 17 e a número 18 me atacaram. A máquina foi muito danificada, não consegui impedir que ela não queimasse.

- Você me leva amanhã para o local onde ela está? Afinal, para você poder ir ajudar, essa máquina precisa estar concertada.

Eu confirmei com um acenar e seguimos para o local onde estava Chi-chi. Nós tínhamos que falar para ela que tinha dado tudo certo e que iriamos salvar o marido dela que certamente não iria morrer de uma doença do coração.

_Continua... _


	3. Capítulo 3: O mundo do passado (Parte 2)

**Nota Inicial:**

Esse capítulo faz referência aos episódios da saga dos androides de Dragon Ball Z (131 ao 139). Como citado no último capítulo, a volta do Trunks para ajudar Goku e os outros é de três anos depois da primeira viagem no tempo; portando, nesse capítulo Trunks possui 20 anos e Gohan tem 10 anos.

Boa leitura.

**BUSCA NO TEMPO**

_Capítulo 3: O mundo do passado (Parte 2) _

12 de Maio, 11:10 AM – Sudoeste de Minami no Miyako

Como combinado, lá estava eu mais uma vez no tempo passado. Dessa vez três anos a frente do que da minha última chegada. A nave apareceu em um descampado. Transformei a máquina em uma capsula e guardei no interior do estojo, guardando no interior do meu casaco. Segui para a ilha que apareceriam os androides. O combinado era eu me encontrar com eles para eu ajudar na luta.

Mas quando eu cheguei, não havia mais ninguém. A ilha estava destruída e não sentia o ki dos guerreiros muito menos via a presença dos androides. Primeiramente fiquei com medo de não ter voltado apropriadamente na data combinada. A máquina que minha mãe tinha arrumado ainda estava com avarias, além é claro do projeto dela não estar definitivamente pronto. Me lembrei do que ela tinha falado: "Eu sou humana, Trunks. Pode ser perigoso.". Além disso, já havia passado do horário que os androides iriam aparecer naquela ilha. A energia não tinha sido suficiente para aumentar a velocidade da viagem. Fiquei sem reação por alguns segundos, mas após sentir o ki logo mais a frente e distante daquela ilha, o alivio foi imediato. A luta só tinha transferido de local e eu estava no tempo correto, somente com uma hora de atraso.

Saí voando em direção a energia que sentia. Quando quase cheguei ao local, parei ao ver o resquício de um dos de androides perto de uma cratera. Quando cheguei mais perto, vi uma face de máquina gorda e branca. Uma fumaça ainda saia dela. Senti um tremor no peite, minhas mãos suavam.

"_Mas o que é isto? Quê androide é esse? Não é possível! Com quem eles estão lutando?"_

Fui despertado por uma explosão. Segui voando em direção a fumaça que subia no céu em forma de cogumelo.

"_Este não é o androide que eu conheço. Havia então três?" _

Observei o androide que estava em terra, a poucos metros de onde eu estava voando, com parte do braço destruído. Percebi Piccolo chamar pelo meu nome, mas depois dos três anos, não haveria problema de revelar o meu nome.

"_Ele também é diferente dos androides que eu conheço!" _

- Quem é este? Era com ele que vocês estavam lutando, não é?

- Como quem? Não é um dos androides que você falou para nós? – era a voz do meu pai, apesar de não ter conhecido o meu pai no meu tempo, eu poderia sentir que era dele aquela voz que gritava. Não respondi a ele. Estava mais concentrado observando aquele androide que eu desconhecia.

Depois foi a vez de Piccolo, Kuririn e Tenshinham se mostrarem surpresos. Antes eu só tremia por dentro, mas agora que eu tinha parado eu tremia também por fora.

"_O passado é bem pior do que eu esperava!" _

- Você disse que é diferente? Então quem é ele? – meu pai gritava diretamente pra mim. Olhei para ele de relance e voltei minha atenção novamente para o androide que estava no chão.

- Então a história mudou um pouco do que ele falou. Não deve ser muito importante... – era agora Kuririn que estava falando. – Os androides que estamos lutando são diferentes daqueles que ele conhecia.

- Se for isso não tem lá muito problema. – era a voz de Tenshinham que eu ouvia.

- Ei, ali não é Bulma?

Gelei na hora. Quando olhei para o céu, um Sky Car se aproximava. Ela não poderia se aproximar, caso acontecesse alguma coisa com ela, eu nunca iria me perdoar.

- CUIDADO! NÃO CHEGUEM MAIS PERTO! – gritei para que ela me ouvisse.

- VOCÊS NUNCA IRÃO VENCER. – era o androide que eu desconhecia agora gritando. – Número 17 e Número 18 virão matar todos vocês!

Todos viraram espantados. Aquele que gritava, agora parecia contente, gargalhando despreocupadamente.

Uma energia foi lançada de seu braço. Uma grande explosão surgiu. Fumaça apareceu de todos os lados. Quando ela abrandou mais, resquícios de terra ainda caiam em volta da gente.

Fui mais rápido e corri para o Sky Car que tinha virado na explosão. Consegui alcançá-lo, quebrar a porta do motorista e proteger aquela que eu tanto amava.

A abracei enquanto segurava com força o meu eu do passado: um bebê que não parava de chorar e gritar.

Não era para menor. Minha mãe também estava assustada.

- Trunks! Cadê Trunks? – Imediatamente ela o viu em meus braços e o pegou rapidamente. – AH que bom que está tudo bem. Obrigada, amigo.

Mais uma vez eu estava vendo a minha mãe mais nova, uma desconhecida diante de mim. Ela estava bem, era o quê bastava.

Lancei um olhar para cima e vi meu pai, sem se importar, procurando ainda o androide. Uma fúria cresceu dentro de mim. Ele não ligou para o quê tinha acontecido com a minha mãe. Não se importou com ela e nem com o próprio filho.

Enquanto ele não se importava, todos correram até ela, muito preocupados com o estado dela e do bebê.

- Está tudo bem, pessoal. Ele me salvou.

Meu pai se moveu, tentando achar aquele que foi o motivo da explosão. Voei até ele e bloqueei a sua passagem.

- Por quê você não fez nada? SÃO SEU FILHO E SUA ESPOSA, NÃO SÃO?!

- Humf, não tenho interesse neles! – ele dizia isso despreocupadamente. Não dava para acreditar. De repente ele chegou mais perto de mim e me avisou para não se meter na vida dele e saiu voando.

Já sabia do espírito do meu pai. Minha mãe sempre me disse que ele era difícil de lidar, um arrogante, sozinho que só se importava em ficar mais forte, mas... eu nunca pensei que ele desprezasse a sua própria família.

Eu? Seu próprio filho, não era nada!

- Ei, aquele é o Dr. Gero. –a voz de Kuririn me despertou. Aquele então era o Doutor Gero? Mais informações que eu desconhecia.

Vegeta também pareceu ouvir o quê Kuririn falou, pois voltou imediatamente e foi interrogando a minha mãe a respeito da identidade daquele androide.

- Eu já vi a foto dele antes em livros de pesquisa. Aquele é sim o Doutor Gero. Mesmo entre os cientistas ele era conhecido por ser um gênio. Era muito difícil lidar com ele.

- Nada do que você nos falou é verdade! – Vegeta se voltou pra mim - Foi você quem mesmo disse que tinham sido os androides que mataram o Dr. Gero! Além disso, os androides eram diferentes!

Sim, ele estava certo. O que meu pai tinha afirmado era perfeitamente correto.

- Sim, a única explicação que me vem a mente é que a história mudou, provavelmente por minha causa. – Uma voz atrás de mim se fez presente. Era Piccolo.

- Ele disse Número 17 e Número 18. Estes devem ser os androides que você conhece. Como é a aparência deles? Não podemos falhar mais.

Respirei fundo e me lembrei perfeitamente de como eles eram. Minha vida inteira foi passando tentando matar aquelas máquinas. Era capaz de descrevê-los minuciosamente se fosse o caso.

- O Número 17 é um jovem de cabelos pretos compridos, usando um cachecol em seu pescoço. O Número 18 é uma moça bonita usando roupas parecidas com as minhas. Os dois possuem olhares frios e usam brincos.

- Eles também são capazes de absorver energia pelas mãos? – perguntou Piccolo.

- Não. Isso eles não fazem, mas a energia deles é... ilimitada!

- Ilimitada? Isso significa que nunca termina. – era a voz do meu pai verbalizando o quê todos sentiam.

A voz do meu eu bebê não parava de gritar e chorar. Aquilo deveria estar incomodando a todos, pois estava perturbando até a mim.

- Bom, onde está Goku?

- Ele está com a doença que você falou. – disse Kuririn.

- Até isso mudou!

- Ahhh ele está chorando assim porque está assustado com a cara do Vegeta! – disse a minha mãe balançando o bebê de um lado para o outro tentando pará-lo de chorar.

- Pare de falar besteira! Você sabe onde se encontra o laboratório do Doutor Gero? Ele provavelmente deve ter voltando pra lá. – Vegeta tinha perguntado.

- Bom... Vejamos... o laboratório deve ficar em algum lugar de Kita no Miyako. Há rumores que ele transformou uma caverna em laboratório.

- Mas já faz um bom tempo que ele foi... mesmo se corrermos...

- E alguém o viu voar? – disse Vegeta sorrindo como se tivesse descoberto o quê fazer. – Ele está usando o terreno para se defender. Ele ainda deve estar aqui por perto.

- Entendi! – disse Piccolo. – Se chegarmos lá antes, poderemos destruir o Número 17 e o Número 18 antes que ele os desperte!

- Você acha que eu faria uma coisa covarde como está? – Vegeta se voltou para Piccolo o encarando.

Não era possível que eu estava escutando uma coisa daquela.

- Eu só quero ser o primeiro a colocar as minhas mãos naqueles androides. A luta que acabamos de ter agora foi muito chata!

- Você não pode dizer uma coisa destas! – Ele se transformou em Super Saiya-Jin. Bloqueei a sua passagem. – Você está subestimando o poder dos androides. Como Piccolo disse, devemos destruí-los antes que sejam despertados.

Mas ele voou, sem ouvir o que eu disse.

- Se chegarmos a tempo, devemos evitar de lutar até que Goku fique bem e volte a lutar.

- Não precisamos do Kakarotto! Você não percebe? Eu sou um Super Saiya- Jin. Você é um Super Saiya-jin. Eu sou da elite! O príncipe Saiya-jin! Saia da minha frente. – Ele me empurrou e saiu voando.

- Talvez Vegeta consiga mesmo vencê-los. Talvez ele foi capaz de superar Goku. – era Piccolo quem falava,mas era impossível...

- Eu também me transformei em Super Saiya-jin e não fui capaz de detê-los. Eles são incrivelmente fortes. – olhei em direção que Vegeta tinha seguido... – Ele é desagradável, mas eu irei impedir do meu pai morrer outra vez.

Eu não poderia perde-lo de novo! Não para o meu eu que ainda era um bebê, um inocente que desconhecia a realidade e que estava no colo da sua mãe. Eu tinha que fazer aquilo não só por mim, mas para ele, para o meu eu do passado. Eu tinha que mudar o passado para ele ter uma vida melhor do que a que eu tive. Voei em direção a Vegeta. Iria encontra-lo de qualquer jeito!

Enquanto eu o seguia, eu me lembrei do que minha mãe tinha me falado sobre ele, quando a questionei pela primeira vez a respeito de como era o meu pai.

"Ele fez muitas coisas ruins" ela disse. "Provavelmente deve estar no inferno agora. Mas apesar de tudo ele tinha a sua parte boa. Ele era toda orgulhoso e não mostrava seu lado benevolente para ninguém, mas eu sabia do lado bom que ele tinha."

Parece que ele não tinha gostado que eu o seguisse. Ele aumentou velocidade. Para ser páreo para ele, eu me transformei em Super Saiya-jin para aumentar a velocidade do meu voo.

A medida que ficávamos mais perto do local, uma paisagem campestre se abria. As montanhas se erguiam, cheias de uma vegetação verde, passávamos por enormes árvores de coníferas. O ambiente tinha uma temperatura mais amena.

- O quê você faz me perseguindo? Suma logo daqui, não vê que está me perturbando?

Ele não tinha jeito.

- Eu não ire fazer isso. Você quer mesmo lutar contra os androides?

- O quê você pretende fazer quando chegarmos ao laboratório? – ele sorriu me olhando de canto. – Você irá destruir os androides mesmo que tenha que lutar comigo?

- Se for preciso. Eu já te disse que os androides Número 17 e 18 são terríveis!

- Só de saber disso faz com que eu fique mais empolgado com a luta. – ele desviou sua atenção para o chão. – Onde será este laboratório do Dr. Gero?

- Você não entende nada. – eu sussurrei tentando não perturbar seu humor mais do que ele já estava.

Os ventos ficavam cada vez mais furiosos. Se não fosse meu poder de Saiya-Jin, possivelmente eu já estaria congelando.

Fiquei seguindo Vegeta, enquanto que ele procurava sem parar o laboratório do Dr. Gero. Passado alguns minutos de procura, senti um ki poderoso nos chamando. Era o ki de Kuririn!

Quando chegamos, Kuririn e Tenshinham tentavam quebrar a porta feita de ferro.

- Ainda bem que acharam! – disse Vegeta.

- Eu irei destruir a porta! – Piccolo se colocou na frente, com uma das mãos levantadas.

- Caso destrua os androides não irei perdoar. – disse Vegeta.

Era inacreditável. Vegeta estava completamente cego!

- Você não sabe como os androides são terríveis!

- Cala a boca!

Antes de Piccolo arremessar o poder que iria sair de sua mão, escutamos do lado de dentro Dr. Gero discutindo com o Número 17.

- Já estão acordados! – disse Kuririn.

- Saiam de frente, imbecis. – disse Vegeta, pronto para lançar energia para destruir a porta.

- Não faça isso! Devemos fugir o mais rápido possível. Devemos esperar Goku ficar bom, depois disso...

- Isso não será necessário...

Tarde demais. Vegeta já tinha lançado energia contra a porta. Ela foi destruída. Senti um ar frio contra a minha face. A fumaça foi sendo espalhada.

Quando eu vi, lá estavam eles.

Dr Gero e os androides que eu conhecia: Número 17 e Número 18.

- Trunks são esses androides que você tinha falado? Um jovem de cabelos pretos compridos com lenço do pescoço e uma moça bonita...

- São! Mas você não deve subestimá-los por terem essas aparências. Eles são realmente terríveis. – os alertei.

- Eles que são os amigos do Son Goku que eu falei. Não peguem leve, foram eles que destruíram o Número 19 e também quase me mataram. – Dr. Gero nos ameaçava.

Ouvi o Número 17 questionar o seu criador se a função do Número 19 tinha sido para que ele transformasse o cientista também em uma máquina. Já Número 18 o questionou o motivo de tê-lo feito como os modelos antigos de sugar energia. Ficou claro para a gente que eles não respeitavam o próprio criador. Número 18 ainda finalizou dizendo que ele era muito fraco. Os androides com energia ilimitada não pareciam capazes de serem controlados.

- Isso não importa! Acabem com eles de uma vez. – ordenou para as suas criações, mas os dois não se movimentaram, mantendo seus olhares frios.

- Vamos cuidar deles quando quisermos. – finalizou a discussão Número 17. A Número 18 caminhou até uma câmara, onde estava escrito Número 16. Parecia que ele também era um dos androides com energia infinita.

Aquilo me fez tremer. Havia mais um androide? Não poderia ser verdade!

- Não chegue perto, Número 18! – mandou Dr. Gero.

- Hum... isso parece interessante. Vamos ativá-los, Número 18. – sugeriu o Número 17. Havia um sorriso maléfico em seu rosto.

- Não façam isso! Ou querem destruir o mundo que conhecemos? – disse Dr. Gero.

- Não é melhor fugirmos enquanto há tempo? – sugeriu Kuririn.

- Vocês podem fugir. Pelo visto, eu sou o único páreo para estes androides! – disse Vegeta convicto.

Nós observávamos tudo e eles pareciam nos ignorar, como se nós não estivéssemos ali. Ouviamos Dr. Gero falar que o Número 16 era uma unidade de teste que tinha dada errado. Dr. Gero correu para impedir Número 18, mas ela jogou o cientista no chão. Dr. Gero continuou alertando Número 18 a respeito de que caso despertassem Número 16, ele poderia destruir o cientista e os próprios androides. Dr. Gero continuou os ameaçando dizendo que iria desativá-los, que iria reconstruir o controle que estava destroçado no chão. Parecia que Número 17 e Número 18 tinham destruído a medida de segurança do cientista.

Número 17 deu um soco em Dr. Gero, atravessando o corpo do cientista com o próprio braço para em seguida, o androide chutar a cabeça do cientista que caiu no chão, para completar, ele pisou na cabeça que tinha rolado para mais perto da gente. Número 17 olhou para nós e chamou Kuririn. A princípio ele recusou, mas Tenshinham o incentivou falando que todos teriam o mesmo fim mais cedo ou mais tarde. A passos trêmulos, Kuririn se aproximou do Número 17, mas este não fez nada, dando as costas para nós.

Kuririn respirou aliviado.

- Eles parecem não se importar com ninguém, nem mesmo com o seu criador. São como os Saiya-jins.

Não poderia deixar que mais um androide fosse despertado. O meu mundo já era muito ruim com dois deles. Me transformei em Super Saiya-jin e lancei um raio de energia contra os dois androideis.

A energia tinha crescido dentro de mim, assim como o meu ódio com os androides. A minha angustia de ver um passado pior do que o meu mundo tinha me tornado mais forte. A montanha foi tinha sido destruída somente como meu poder.

Ouvi Kuririn gritar atrás de mim para avisar quando eu fizesse alguma coisa como aquela. Meu pai também gritou a frente de mim me chamando de idiota por eu ter feito uma coisa como aquela

- Suas ações foram inúteis.

- Inúteis?

- Olhe.

Lá estavam Número 17 e Número 18 que tinha erguido o compartimento do androide 16.

- Com um nível deste é um desperdício de energia. Parece que não pensa.

Claro que eu não pensava. O quê eu mais temia estava acontecendo sem eu poder fazer nada para impedir. E meu pai estava ali, instigando o mal acontecer.

Número 18 chutou a porta da câmara, e mais um androide se ergueu. Aquele que tinha despertado eu nunca havia conhecido e como Kuririn tinha bem observado ele parecia mais forte do que os outros.

Os três voaram para longe da gente.

- Parece que não querem destruir Kita no Miyako. – observou Piccolo.

- Goku! Eles estão indo para a casa de Goku! – disse Kuririn. – Isso é obvio! O objetivo do Dr. Gero era destruir Goku, por ter aniquilado o Exército Red Ribbon.

- Mas eles não estavam seguindo as ordens do Dr. Gero! – disse Tenshinham.

- Isso não importa! – era Vegeta agora quem falava. – Eles me ignoraram! – seu orgulho mais uma vez imperava. Ele se transformou um Super Saiya-jin e eu previa que ele iria seguir os androides para lutar com eles.

Ele não poderia fazer isso. Por mais que meu pai fosse forte, ele sem Goku não seria páreo para eles. Bloqueei sua passagem e pedi para que ele esperasse.

- Se não tivermos a ajuda de Goku e não lutarmos todos juntos, não poderemos ganhar. – eu alertei da melhor maneira que podia. Sua risada se alargou.

- Os que eu mais odeio não são os androides, mas sim Kakarotto. Eu posso derrotar os androides sozinho e ainda depois derrotar Kakarotto. Agora saia da minha frente!

- Você não está entendendo. Ir lutar com eles sozinho é como ir de encontro a morte! Por favor, espere até Goku estar bem!

Foi em vão. Antes que eu fosse capaz de dizer mais alguma coisa, eu senti um soco no meu estômago.

- Você está bem? – concordei com um acenar. Sentindo muita dor, pedi para que não o deixasse lutar sozinho.

- Ele não poder fazer nada enquanto Goku não estiver bem. – supliquei para Kuririn.

- Gohan e Bulma estão indo para a casa de Goku. Logo irão alcança-los. – observou ele.

Eu ficava cada vez mais aflito.

- Droga! Minha mãe está em perigo!

- Vamos atrás deles! – disse Piccolo.

Nós quatro voamos na direção que os androides tinham ido. Logo, os outros também me alcançaram. Seguimos voando. Mas já era tarde quando chegamos. Meu pai já estava sendo atacado, lançado na parede da estrada.

Pousei e observei a situação.

- Você está bem, Vegeta? – gritei entre a fumaça que tinha surgido após o lançamento que a Número 18 tinha feito do meu pai. Respirei aliviado quando vi ele sair do buraco que tinha surgido na parede da estrada. Ele ainda estava vivo.

- Hunf, vocês são um bando de chatos! Vocês acham que seriam de alguma ajuda contra um adversário como estes? – ele mantinha sua posição arrogante apesar da surra que tinha levado do androide Número 18.

- Vamos fugir, Vegeta. Se você morrer, seu orgulho não vai valer porcaria nenhuma. Por favor, vamos ir embora.

- Quer levar uma surra de novo? Me deixe em paz, você só está atrapalhando. Suma de uma vez!

Número 18 entrou na conversa que eu estava tendo com Vegeta:

- Se vocês quiserem podem fugir. Não temos interesse em pessoas que fogem da luta.

- Como se eu fosse precisar fugir sendo que agora sou capaz de vencê-la. Eu não me junto com Terráqueos, ou Namekuseis ou muito menos com Kakarotto. Eu prefiro lutar sozinho e morrer.

Aquele era o meu pai. Vegeta preferia morrer lutando sozinho a ter ajuda de outros e não morrer. Está era a arrogância do meu pai, este era o orgulho que minha mãe tinha tanto falado e que iria o levar para a morte.

Número 17 se aproximou do local e aprovou as palavras do meu pai. Minha vontade era esmagar o crânio daquela máquina.

- Vocês não devem intervir na luta que Vegeta está tendo com a Número 18. – ele alertou. – Caso contrário, eu serei obrigado a lutar com quem se meter na luta.

- Estes caras são pacifistas. – gritou Vegeta, falando com o Número 17. – Não precisa fazer nada para que não se intrometam

- Tudo bem.

- Vamos continuar com a luta? – instigou a Número 18 que mantinha seus braços cruzados parecendo cansada de ter que esperar para lutar. Meu pai concordou e ela desferiu um golpe no rosto do meu pai. Vegeta foi capaz de desviar e ele mesmo deu um golpe nas costas da Número 18 que foi lançada na parede da estrada. Antes que a Número 18 se levantasse, Vegeta lançou uma bola de energia da sua mão. Mesmo com os golpes ela sem muitos problemas se levantou. Vegeta pousou e ficou de frente para a androide. Os golpes continuaram e fomos pegos de surpresa por uma nuvem que impedia a nossa visão da luta.

"Apesar de tudo, meu pai é muito forte. Ele ainda é capaz de estar lutando com a androide até agora."

O Vegeta vai ser morto. Observem. – disse Piccolo. – Aos poucos, a androide está aumentando o poder de seus golpes. Ela não é capaz de perder energia, mas Vegeta já sente a falta de folego cada vez mais.

Era verdade. Número 18 agora desferia uma joelha no estomago de Vegeta.

- Merda!

Inúmeros golpes agora eram desferidos contra o meu pai. Golpes e mais golpes, chutes que o levavam a cair em terra. Um mais potente fez com que o braço esquerdo dele se quebrasse.

Eu não poderia mais aguentar, mesmo que ele tinha avisado a gente para não se meter na luta. Eu não iria deixar o meu pai morrer.

- PAI! – gritei enquanto me transformava me Super Saiya-jin. Retirei a minha espada e fui ajudar o meu pai.

Quando a espada alcançou o braço da Número 18, lascas da lamina da espada se destruíram. Quando virei para trás, já estava sendo golpeado pelo Número 17. Perdi a posse da espada e caí estatelado no chão. Piccolo e Tenshinham também tinham entrado na luta. Vegeta se ergueu para ir de encontro ao Número 17, mas a Número 18 segurou seu pé e o arremessou ao meu encontro. Caímos os dois. O poder que a Número 18 tinha empregado tinha sido tão forte que eu me destransformei em Super Saiya-jin.

Quando despertei só me lembrava de ter sido arremessado contra o meu pai naquela hora. Eles já tinham ido embora em direção a casa de Goku. Peguei a minha espada e analisei o ponto onde ela tinha sido quebrada. Mais de uma vez tive que concertá-la em meu tempo, já não era novidade nenhuma. A coloquei de volta na bainha. Quando Kuririn deu a Shinzu para o meu pai, ele começou a relatar o que tinha acontecido.

Ficamos muito surpresos quando descobrimos que os androides também sabiam da existência das Shinzu e ficamos nos perguntado o motivo de não terem nos derrotado de uma vez.

- Eles são fortes. Incrivelmente fortes. – disse Piccolo, nervoso. Meu pai ficou alterado ao ouvir as palavras de Piccolo e saiu voando. Para seu orgulho Saiya-jin, era uma afronta não ser páreo para derrotar o inimigo, uma simples máquina, um adversário que nem era humano. Eu tinha que ir atrás dele, e se ele resolvesse ir contra os androides... mais uma vez ele seria derrotado e não estaríamos lá para ajudar. O pior poderia acontecer. Mas Piccolo me deteve. – Deixe- o sozinho. Ele recuperou a força. A autoconfiança dele e o orgulho também foram recuperados. Além disso, mesmo sendo uma máquina, ele foi derrotado por uma mulher! Ele está puto da vida.

- Mesmo juntando as nossas forças não fomos páreo para eles. – observou Tenshinham. Kuririn abaixou a cabeça e pediu desculpas por não ter participado da luta.

- Minhas pernas tremiam, não fui capaz de lutar junto com vocês.

- Não se preocupe. – disse Piccolo. – Eles eram tão fortes que nem Trunks que pode se transformar em Super Saiya-jin não foi capaz contra eles. Ele foi derrotado com um só golpe. Se você tivesse lutado, não iria mudar a situação, provavelmente o destino de você não seria muito diferente do nosso.

- Se pelo menos Goku estivesse aqui... – se amargurou Kuririn.

- Ele derrotou Freeza facilmente – Tenshinham se voltou pra mim. – E mesmo assim ele não foi útil contra os androides. Vamos ser francos, o poder de Goku não é não diferente como o de Trunks e Vegeta. Não podemos vencer eles, nem mesmo com a ajuda de Goku.

- Tem uma coisa que eles são diferentes dos androides que eu conheço. – eu disse. – os androides que eu conheço não possuem uma diferença de poder tão grande. Eles possuem quase o mesmo poder que o meu.

- O futuro irá ser negro. – disse Tenshinham.

– Vocês devem ir primeiro na casa de Goku e o mudem de lugar – começou a dizer de repente Piccolo. – Seja qual for a nossa estratégia, ela terá que ser feita depois que Goku se recupera da doença.

- Isso mesmo. – sorriu Kuririn começando a ter esperança. - Mas o quê você pretende fazer, Piccolo?

- Não tenho a menor ideia.

- Você deve ter alguma ideia. Você estava falando como se tivesse algum plano em mente. Nós somos companheiros apesar de tudo.

- Quando passamos a sermos companheiros? – gritou Piccolo desferindo uma bola de energia contra a gente. Ele voou, se elevando contra nós.- Eu sou Mazoku! Não se esqueça que eu estou usando vocês para controlar o mundo!

Ele partiu imediatamente nos deixando sozinhos.

- Eu já tinha me esquecido. Ele é a reencarnação de Piccolo Daimao. Goku e eu lutamos com ele no passado. Ele ainda está com estas ideias de dominar o mundo? – perguntou retoricamente Tenshinham, como se estivesse falando consigo.

- Eu acho que é mentira o quê ele falou sobre conquistar o mundo. – disse Kuririn sorrindo.- Ele é como Goku e Vegeta. Ele acha que é mais forte do que qualquer um, por isso ele foi usar seu último recurso.

- E qual é este ultimo recurso? – perguntou Tenshinham.

- Piccolo voou naquela direção. Você sabe o quê tem naquela direção?

- Não sei. É algum lugar que eu conheça?

- O templo de Kami – sama. – disse Kuririn. Ele sorria apontado na direção que Piccolo tinha seguido. Kami-sama e Piccolo Daimao eram só um Namekusei-jin Eles se dividiram e seguiram caminhos diferentes. Depois disso, Piccolo reencarnou Quando eu estava em Namek, o Grande Patriarca me contou. Se Kami-sama e Piccolo não tivessem se separado, não perderiam nem para um Saiya-jin. Agora está claro, Piccolo foi ao encontro de Kami-sama para voltar a ser um só.

- O quê?

- Se Kami-sama e Piccolo se fundirem, eles voltarão a ser um guerreiro Namekusei-jin. E com Piccolo está extremamente forte, eles irão se tornar um guerreiro excepcional. Se Goku e os outros são Super Saiya-jin, Piccolo irá ser um Super Namekusei-jin.

- Super Namekusei-jin? Incrível. Mas se Kami-sama sumir, as Dragon Balls também não irão sumir?

- Provavelmente, mas se Piccolo ou Kami-sama forem mortos, as Dragon Balls sumiriam de qualquer jeito. Se Piccolo estiver mesmo querendo se fundir a Kami-sama, isso quer dizer que ele considera os adversários muito fortes. Isso demonstra seu esforço. Piccolo odeia Kami-sama.

- E o que meu pa... Vegeta pretende fazer? – eu perguntei para os outros.

- Não precisa mais esconder, Trunks. Todos já sabem que você é o bebê que Bulma estava carregando. O único que não sabe é o Vegeta. – disse Kuririn

- Desculpem.

- Não tem porque pedir desculpas – falou Tenshinham. Ele olhou para o céu e falou que Vegeta não era o tipo que fugia só porque perdeu uma luta. – Ele é muito orgulhoso, provavelmente irá criar uma técnica diferente e vai voltar a lutar com os androides.

- Com certeza. – disse Kuririn. Eu sorri aprovando o quê Tenshinham tinha falado. Era bem o estilo de Vegeta fazer aquilo. Ele não iria parar de lutar por uma simples derrota. Ele não iria parar quieto até conseguir derrotar os androides. As únicas escolhas que meu pai conhecia era vencer o inimigo ou lutar até morrer.

Resolvemos voar até chegar na casa de Goku, exatamente como Piccolo tinha dito para nós fazermos.

- Trunks, quanto tempo para o remédio começar a fazer efeito em Goku? – perguntou Kuririn.

- Como se trata do Goku, o remédio deve começar a fazer efeito daqui uns dez dias.

- Dez dias? Acho que podemos ficar escondidos por esse tempo. Se bem que pensar no Goku vencendo aqueles androides é bom demais para ser verdade. De qualquer jeito, nós temos sorte daqueles três não terem nenhum tipo de radar para nos rastrear. – observo Kuririn.

Continuamos voando até Tenshinham falar que iria buscar Chaos para continuar treinando. Kuririn avisou que iriam continuar em direção a casa de Goku e iriam ficar na casa de Mestre Kame e assim Tenshinham se desviou e tomou uma outra direção.

- Por quê será que a história mudou tanto? Não era para os androides serem tão fortes assim. E eram para eles serem somente dois.

- Como irei saber? – falou Kuririn nervoso. – De qualquer forma, está é a nossa realidade.

Depois de alguns instantes Kuririn avistou a casa de Goku, comecei a descer na direção que ele me guiava.

Aquela casa era idêntica a que eu conhecia, mas apesar disso, ela era diferente da casa que eu conhecia. Ela parecia mais acolhedora, a paisagem ao redor também era diferente, cheia de campos e animais silvestres. Já a casa que eu conhecia estava cercada de um deserto. Me aproximei da porta, mas me virei ao escutar a voz de Kuririn.

- Eu preciso te perguntar uma coisa... Aqueles androides são ruins de verdade?

O quê Kuririn estava pensando? Ele ainda tinha dúvidas depois de ver a destruição que eles tinham causado?

- Eles possuem um sangue frio inacreditável. Pelo menos são assim no meu tempo. Por quê? – Kuririn imediatamente pareceu constrangido e desconversou dizendo que seria bom se eles não fossem maus. - É melhor você não ter estas esperanças...

- Sim, claro.

Kuririn se adiantou e bateu na porta. Fomos recebidos por uma mulher que abriu a porta gritando o nome de Gohan.

Aquela era Chi-chi muito mais jovem do que eu conhecia, mas apesar da sua juventude, a sua preocupação com Gohan não tinha se modificado. Sua voz foi de decepção ao ver que se tratava de Kuririn e não de seu filho.

- Está e a esposa de Goku. – ele sussurrou.

- Sim, prazer em conhece-la. – eu disse.

Logo Yamcha apareceu nos recebendo.

- E o Goku? Como ele está? – perguntou Kuririn a Yamcha.

- Está bem. Ele tomou o remédio e está dormindo agora.

Fiquei na soleira da porta até que Yamcha percebeu que eu estava presente.

- Ah é você que veio do futuro, que nos ajudou a destruir os androides.

- Ah Não... – eu disse.

- Depois eu te explico tudo Yamcha. Agora precisamos nos apressar e irmos todos para a casa de Mestre Kame. Todos nós.

- O quê? – Kuririn explicou que tinha aparecido mais três androides que estavam vindo pra cá.

- Isso é horrível.

- Temos que nos apressar.

Começamos a pegar algumas coisas de que Goku precisava e colocamos em um avião. Chi-chi pedia para ter cuidado com o seu marido. Yamcha e Kuririn colocaram Goku dentro da nave em cima do colchão e eu o cobri com um edredom.

- Agora é só esperar Gohan. Ele foi levar Bulma pra casa. – disse Kuririn.

Por um momento eu tinha me esquecido de Gohan. Onde ele estava? Desde que eu estava no passado eu não o tinha visto.

Em um minuto seguinte, Chi-chi gritava o nome do filho. Ao pousar, sua mãe foi ao seu encontro e deu um abraço forte.

Ele estava mudado, tinha crescido, além dos seus cabelos estarem mais volumosos. Sorri internamente por poder ver Gohan vivo, apesar de tudo o quê tinha acontecido.

Gohan sem entender perguntou o motivo da mudança.

- Depois eu te explico. Temos que agir rapidamente. Entre dentro do avião. – apontou Kuririn para dentro da nave.

Quando já estávamos em voo, Kuririn começou a relatar o quê tinha acontecido e sobre o objetivo dos androides de matar Goku.

Estávamos todos em volta da cama improvisada de Goku.

- Eles são tão fortes assim? – Gohan perguntou inocentemente, ele afinal, não tinha visto o poder daquelas máquinas.

- Sim, eles são mais fortes do que Trunks nos alertou. – Gohan me fitou e eu abaixei o olhar. Sim, os androides eram mais fortes do que aqueles que eu conhecia.

De repente Chi-chi gritou se levando e indo para o saco de coisas que tínhamos reunido as pressas.

- Que problema! O tempo está passando enquanto estamos aqui. Que desperdício de tempo.

Observei Gohan engatinhar para perto da mãe.

- Qual o problema, mãe?

Ela colocou na frente do menino uma pilha de livro.

- Bom, pode ir começando.

- O quê? – ele olhava abismado para a mãe enquanto Chi-chi olhava zangada para o filho. – Em um momento como estes?

- O estudo é importante em qualquer momento!

- Só você mesmo, Chi-chi. – disse Kuririn resignado cruzando os braços.

- E o que vamos fazer? – Yamcha que dirigia perguntou.

- Eu não sei. O quê poderíamos fazer?

Desde que eu tinha colocando os pés da aeronave eu estava com um plano em mente.

- Que tal se eu fosse para o passado, iria direto para o laboratório do Doutor Gero e destruiria os androides?

- Entendi. – falou Yamcha sorrindo. – Está é uma boa ideia.

- Mas a máquina do tempo não está perfeita. – observou Kuririn. – E o Goku falou que demora um tempo para a máquina recobrar as energia para fazer uma viagem de ida e volta. Se você voltar ainda mais no tempo, será capaz de voltar para o futuro, para o seu mundo?

- É... realmente.

Gohan se virou para mim.

- Sabe, eu estava pensando, se o Trunks for para o passado e destruir os androides, o quê acontecerá com os androides que estão aqui? Vão simplesmente sumir? – Chi-chi pegou o rosto do filho e mandou que ele se concentrasse nos estudos.

O quê Gohan tinha falado me fez despertar.

- AH isso, se eu voltar para o tempo e destruir os androides, o futuro daquele tempo seria salvo, mas nada mudaria desde mundo onde os androides já foram ativados.

- O quê isso significa? – perguntou Kuririn.

- Por exemplo, o Goku só conseguiu sobreviver até agora porque eu trouxe o remédio para que ele se curasse da doença do coração, mas no meu futuro, o Goku ainda é uma pessoa que morreu no passado por causa da doença. Há um mundo em que o Goku sobrevive, mas existe um em que ele morreu. Por causa de pequenas mudanças, muitos futuros diferentes são criados.

- Espere um pouco, Trunks. – disse Kuririn. – Então, mesmo que o Goku consiga destruir os androides, eles irão continuar vivendo no seu futuro, no seu mundo?

- Isso mesmo.

- Então por quê você veio? – perguntou Yamcha. – O seu mundo não irá mudar.

Eu me levantei e fiquei observando do lado de fora a paisagem, por onde passamos. Fiquei calado por alguns instantes. Falar daquilo doía profundamente.

- Minha mãe... minha mãe sofreu muito por causa dos androides que pensou que seria bom se tivesse um mundo pacífico em que eles fossem derrotados, mas o principal objetivo era descobrir alguma fraqueza através da luta de Goku contra os androides. Se não desse certo, iriamos pedir para Goku ir para o nosso futuro com a máquina do tempo ou algo assim e destruir os androides.

O quê eu falava agora, me lembrava da minha mãe, me trazia profunda angustia. Ter que me lembrar do mundo que eu pertencia, todo arruinado, sem aqueles que eu tive a oportunidade de conhecer nesse tempo, sem Gohan, sem Goku, sem o meu pai.

Era muito difícil.

- Desculpem. Eu vim para um passado diferente do que eu conhecia. – eu voltei a me sentar. – O momento que apareceu a doença de Goku foi diferente e agora são três androides. E a força deles aumentou.

- Mas então por que acabou mudando tanto? – era voz de Gohan me perguntando interessado.

- Eu não sei porque mudou tanto assim. Será que é por que eu vim na máquina do tempo?

Fui surpreendida pela voz de Chi-chi.

- Não tem nada com o quê se preocupar. Se você não tivesse vindo. – ela sorria pra mim. – o Goku teria morrido por causa da doença. – Ela olhou para o marido e meu agradeceu.

As palavras de Chi-chi me aqueceram. Ela era grata por eu ter vindo, mesmo apesar das mudanças.

Kuririn também disse o mesmo, seguido de Yamcha.

- Já passamos por tanta coisa e sempre conseguimos vitória. – disse Kuririn. – Iremos conseguir dessa vez também.

Depois de alguns minutos, Goku gritava de dor. Chi-chi se aproximou do marido e deu uma capsula do remédio. Depois da dose, ele estava mais calmo.

- Goku está lutando mesmo em seus sonhos. – eu disse.

- Você está certo. Bem típico de Goku. – disse Kuririn. Olhei para o lado e vi Gohan olhando para o pai penalizado. Eu sabia da dor que ele sentia, de estar em eminencia de perder o pai. Toquei nos braços deles e tentei acalmá-lo.

- Irá ficar tudo bem, Gohan. – ele me fitou e concordou com um acenar.

- Obrigado. – a minha vontade era de abraçar, acolher aquele menino que no meu tempo já foi o grande motivo de me manter vivo, de lutar. Eu tinha amado Gohan e vê-lo sofrer, me deixava transtornado.

- Irá ficar tudo bem. Acredite.

- Obrigada por estar ajudando o meu pai. – ele disse, sentia seus olhos me observarem com um brilho diferente em suas íris escuras.

- Eu faria outra vez se fosse preciso. – garanti a Gohan. Coloquei uma das minhas mãos em volta no rosto de Gohan.

Eu não queria que ele sofresse, eu não queria que ninguém sofresse. Eu não queria aquele futuro para ele, eu queria que ele fosse feliz, que tivesse uma segunda chance nesse mundo, mesmo que nossos destinos fossem diferentes. Eu sabia que o quê tinha acontecido entre mim e Gohan era fruto daquele passado, sozinhos, sem contato com os outros guerreiros e familiares.

Nunca iriamos nos envolver caso nossos destinos fossem diferentes.

"_Eu irei te ajudar a ter um futuro em paz, Gohan. A poder viver com o seu pai." _

Passei a mão na região que havia uma cicatriz no Gohan do futuro. Ele nunca iria ter aquela cicatriz. Ele iria viver tranquilo e em paz junto da sua mãe e de seu pai.

Sorri e me distanciei dele. Ficar perto de Gohan, fazê-lo ficar encantado por mim não era o meu objetivo. Eu não pertencia a sua vida.

Yamcha nos comunicou que logo estaríamos na casa do mestre Kame e pediu para Kuririn informar Bulma que estávamos indo para lá e explicar tudo a ela.

- Sua mãe é muito nervosa. – Kuririn me disse.

- Ela não mudou muita coisa do meu tempo.

Podemos observar a voz nervosa da minha mãe gritar pelos auto falantes.

_- KURIRIN! O QUÊ FOI? VOCÊS NÃO ESTAVAM BEM? De onde vocês estão falando? Pensei que Gohan já tivesse chegado e liguei na casa dele, mas ninguém atendeu. Aliás, o meu filho crescido do futuro está aí? _

- Sim, ele está aqui.

_- Posso falar com ele? _

- Pode continuar falando. Ele consegue escutar pelas caixas de som.

_- Está bem! A empresa recebeu um contato de umas pessoas do oeste Eles encontraram um veiculo estranho abandonado e eles queriam ficar com eles. Mas, não faziam ideia de como funcionar, então queríamos que ensinássemos. Então, perguntamos qual era o modelo do veículo, mas eles não sabiam. Perguntamos se era um de nossos produtos e eles disseram que estava escrito "Capsule Corporation" nele. Então pedimos para que nos enviassem uma foto do veículo e mandassem pra gente. Eu fiquei surpresa quando vi a foto! É a máquina do futuro que Trunks veio, mas está toda quebrada! _

- Não pode ser. – retirei do estojo a veiculo que estava guardado em uma capsula. – Ele está aqui em formato de uma capsula.

- Ele acabou de dizer que está com ele. – repassou a informação para a minha mãe.

_- Bom, então não é a que ele veio. Ela está toda cheia de musgo ou alguma coisa parecida. Ela parece velha Achei estranho, mas resolvi confirmar. Quantas máquinas eu fiz no futuro? _

- Já foi difícil para você construir uma única.

_- Estranho. Eu tenho certeza que está é uma máquina do tempo. Eu vi quando você veio. Eu tenho certeza. Vocês tem fax? Eu irei enviar a imagem. _

Kuririn pegou o papel que tinha saído com a impressão da foto e me passou.

Não precisou eu ver nas minhas mãos.

- Não há duvidas. Está é a mesma máquina no tempo em que eu viajei. O quê isso significa?

_Continua... _


	4. Capítulo 4: O mundo do passado (Parte 3)

**Nota Inicial: **

Esse capítulo faz referências aos episódios da Saga do Cell (140 ao 147) de Dragon Ball Z (Série original). As idades dos personagens continuam a mesma do capítulo anterior.

Boa leitura.

**BUSCA NO TEMPO**

_Capítulo 4: O mundo do passado (Parte 3) _

O quê isso significa? Aquela era definitivamente a mesma máquina que eu vim, apesar de estar velha e cheia de musgo por toda a sua extensão.

- Tenho certeza, está é a mesma máquina em que eu vim. Ela sabe a localização exata de onde está foto foi tirada? – Kuririn repassou a mensagem para a minha mãe no microfone.

_- Não sei direito, mas acho que é em algum lugar do Setor 1050 oeste. Você vai lá?_

- Vou. Quero ver com os meus próprios olhos está máquina do tempo.

_- Bem, então eu também irei. Não estou muito longe. _

- Entendi.

_- Então, até daqui a pouco. _

Continuava olhando a foto, abismado. Aquilo estava muito estranho, no meu tempo, nunca existiu outra máquina do tempo que não fosse a minha, aquela em que minha mãe tinha passado um bom tempo quebrando a cabeça para construir.

- Só existe uma máquina do tempo mesmo? – perguntou Yamcha.

- Sim, com certeza.

- Ei... – me voltei e vi Gohan se aproximar. – Posso ir com vocês também procurar a máquina?

- Gohan! – Chi-chi falou.

- Não tem problema, mãe. – Ele respondeu a Chi-chi. – Não vamos para um lugar perigoso, não precisa se preocupar.

- Não é isso! – ela de repente ergueu um monte de livros – Você está estudando!

- Eu faço tudo quando eu voltar. – ele prometeu. Gohan se voltou pra mim e eu confirmei com um acenar. Claro que ele poderia vir junto com a gente.

A porta da lateral do avião se abriu e saímos voando.

- Ei, Trunks, o mundo do futuro foi tão devastado assim por aqueles dois androides? – perguntou Gohan que me fitava de lado.

- Sim, a população mundial foi reduzida a apenas algumas dezenas de milhares. Nishi no Miyako está praticamente em ruinas. O resto população conseguiu sobreviver se escondendo nas passagens secretas que ficam no subterrâneo.

- Que horrível! Espero que encontremos o ponto fraco dos androides.

- Sim. Naquela hora, os dois androides foram contra o Dr. Gero. Ele estava tão encurralado que não tinha chances a não ser usá-los e acabou sendo morto por eles. O Dr. Gero deveria saber como eram perigosos os androides que ele próprio tinha construído. Acho que ele deveria ter algum aparelho para desliga-los em caso de emergência. Será que se não tivesse, ele teria reativado mesmo assim?

- É mesmo.

- Há ainda uma possibilidade...

Olhei para o meu radar e vi que o Setor 1050 era por ali. Descemos para procurar a máquina. Quem encontrou foi Gohan que me chamou imediatamente.

Pousamos e ficamos diante da máquina.

- Muito bem, Gohan.

Logo avistamos um brilho surgir no céu.

- Deve ser a Bulma – disse Gohan começando a voar. – Eu irei indicar o caminho pra ela.

Me aproximei da máquina e notei o quanto ela estava danificada, com o vidro que cobria o passageiro todo quebrado, parte já tomada por musgos e estava quebrado em alguns pontos. Me sentei e resolvi esperar Gohan e minha mãe.

A paisagem era de uma floresta, ali havia muito verde. Logo, esquilos vieram me receber. Alguns ficaram em pé diante de mim. Fiquei brincando com eles.

Alguns minutos depois, minha mãe surgia no céu, me saudando. Ela pousou em solo.

- Ei, aqui está a sua linda mãe. Diga, como é ver a sua mãe jovem assim? – senti minhas bochechas arderem.

- Você não mudou tanto assim, mãe.

- Não mudei? Ohh Então vou continuar com a minha beleza por décadas! – ela começou a gargalhar. – Espero que ninguém me culpe.

- Mas olhe isso, por favor. – Retirei do estojo a minha máquina do tempo. Joguei a capsula que se transformou na máquina. Me aproximei dela a tocando. – Está é a máquina do tempo em que eu vim.

- Então não tem como esta velha ser a sua. – ela disse analisando a máquina quebrada.

- Não, você só construiu uma única máquina, mas esta é a máquina do tempo em que eu vim. – me aproximei da velha máquina.

- Não pode ser...

- Veja, por favor – raspei o musgo que cobria a lataria em um ponto específico da máquina. Surgiu a palavra "Hope".

- Hope? Esperança? – ela me perguntou levando as mãos aos lábios, pensando em algo.

- Sim. Eu escrevi isso quando eu parti. Logicamente tem esta mesma palavra na minha máquina.

- Mas então o quê isso quer dizer? Parece que esta tem muito tempo que já está aqui.

Eu e Gohan voamos para alcançar o compartimento do passageiro.

- Este buraco está muito estranho. – disse Gohan. – Parece que foi derretido com calor. Além disso, o buraco foi feito pela parte de dentro.

O quê Gohan falava era verdade.

- O quê estava dentro? – minha mãe perguntou.

- De qualquer jeito vamos abrir. Com licença. – apertei o botão na lateral e o resto do vidro começou a se abrir. Pulei para dentro e percebi que perto do painel de controle havia uma carapaça toda enrugada de cor violeta. A outra parte da carapaça também estava ali. Peguei as duas em minhas mãos e as ergui.

- O quê é isso? – Gohan perguntou.

- O quê é? Deixe-me ver. – pediu minha mãe. Dei as carapaças para Gohan levar até minha mãe.

- Tenho certeza, está é uma espécie de casca de ovo.

- Casca de ovo? – Gohan parecia não acreditar.

Aquilo ficava cada vez mais estranho.

- Nunca vi um ovo como este.

Olhei para a parte que estava queimada no vidro. Gohan verbalizou o quê eu previra.

- Será que o quê estava dentro desse ovo foi quem fez o buraco?

Liguei a máquina para ver a quantidade de energia que restava. Ela estava em zero. Ali falava que vinha do ano 788. Era três anos depois do futuro em que eu vim. Chegou nessa época quase quatro anos atrás.

- Ela chegou aqui há quase um ano antes de eu vir pela primeira vez. Para quê ela veio? Será que a história mudou tanto por causa disto?

Saí da máquina.

- Mesmo assim, eu sou um gênio mesmo. – Minha mãe falou, se admirando com o próprio trabalho. Eu fiz uma máquina no tempo no futuro!

- De qualquer jeito, não podemos deixar a máquina do tempo aqui. Vamos transformá-la em capsula novamente. – raspei a região onde deveria estar o botão que a transformaria. Apertei o botão e ela se transformou em capsula.

- Irei transformar está aqui também. – falou Gohan já próximo da minha.

- Por favor, Gohan.

- Vou levar está casca de ovo estranha comigo. – disse a minha mãe.

- Sim, à vontade. – Ela se agachou e pegou as cascas que estavam no chão.

- Bulma, estamos reunidos na casa do Mestre Kame. – Gohan disse.

- Na casa do Kame? Por quê?

- Resumindo tudo, três androides foram ativados e eles pretendem tirar a vida do meu pai. Mas o meu pai não está bem por causa da doença então decidimos escondê-lo por algum tempo. – disse Gohan

- Mas por quê vocês não derrotam eles todos juntos?

- Nós já tentamos! Meu pai, Piccolo, Tenshinham e eu lutamos, mas não fomos páreo para eles. – eu disse.

- Nossa, então eles são incríveis! E o Vegeta ele está bem? Ele também está na casa do Kame?

- Ele foi salvo por uma Sinzu, mas ele não se juntou conosco. Ele foi para algum lugar.

Ela sorriu.

- Era de se prever!

Gohan de repente começou a caminhar em direção a alguma coisa.

- O quê aconteceu, Gohan? – perguntou a minha mãe.

- Nada, só estou pensando o quê é aquilo.

- O quê?

Depois de alguns segundos caminhando ele parou e pediu para que fossemos olhar. Eu fui imediatamente.

- O quê foi, Gohan? – gritei me aproximando dele.

- Olhe. – ele apontou para uma carcaça de alguma coisa que parecia um inseto gigante. Minha mãe gritou quando viu.

- É imenso. O quê é isso?

- Está morto? – Minha mãe perguntou atrás de mim, sem ter coragem de se aproximar daquilo.

Gohan tocou naquilo e falou:

- Não está morto, isso é um casulo que foi quebrado.

- Casulo? Existem cigarras desse tamanho aqui? – minha mãe perguntou.

- Isso não é uma cigarra... – disse Gohan. – Isso é...

Eu completei o que Gohan iria falar:

- Provavelmente era o quê estava dentro do ovo na máquina do tempo.

- Sim, deve ter crescido e depois saiu do casulo. – concordou Gohan

- O quê deve ter saído do casulo? – Minha mãe perguntou espantada com o quê ela estava vendo.

- Nunca vi nada parecido antes. – disse Gohan.

- Mas como isso foi parar aqui? Quem usaria a máquina do tempo para mandar isso para cá? Eu não faço a menor ideia do que está acontecendo.

E aquilo definitivamente me deixava nervoso. Enfiei a minha mão em uma abertura do casulo e notei algo viscoso em minha mão surgir.

- Não tem muito tempo que saiu daqui. – disse.

Ficamos observando atentamente. Minha mãe não aguentando, saiu correndo. Um barulho se fez presente, mas era somente um animal silvestre. Vendo que aquilo já tinha sumido, desistimos.

Minha mãe entrou na nave que tinha vindo.

- Falando sério, você tem um mau pressentimento? – ela me perguntou e eu confirmei. – Então vou sair daqui imediatamente. Vocês irão ficar na casa do Kame, não é? Se acontecer alguma coisa eu aviso vocês.

Ela assim ligou a máquina e começou a voar. Ainda a poucos metros de distancia, ela pediu para que eu a visitasse alguma hora.

Eu bem que queria conhecer os meus avós, mas não havia tempo a perder.

Gohan e eu seguimos para outra direção.

Durante o voo, eu me perdi em pensamentos a respeito de tudo o quê estava acontecendo. Aquelas estranhas mudanças que tinha acontecido nesse tempo, o fato dos androides serem diferentes dos que eu conhecia, eram bem mais fortes, o fato de Goku ter ficado doente em outro período do que ele ficou no meu tempo, a existência de um terceiro androide e agora o fato de existir mais uma máquina do tempo que tinha trazido um ser desconhecido na terra. Tudo era diferente do que eu conhecia, apesar dali ser o meu passado... Aquilo me frustrava me deixava nervoso. A missão que eu pensei ser simples estava se tornando mais complexa e com novos caminhos.

- Trunks?

- Sim, Gohan...

- O quê será que era aquele casulo estranho? – Gohan perguntou me fitando durante o voo.

- Eu não sei. No meu futuro não tem criaturas como aquela.

- Você disse que aquilo veio um ano antes de você ter vindo três anos atrás. Então já irá fazer quatro anos que essa criatura chegou.

- É o quê o sistema da máquina nos informou.

- Então sem percebemos uma criatura veio de vinte e três anos do futuro e estava crescendo por quatro anos aqui na Terra.

- Sim. Quem será que enviou isso para cá? E para qual finalidade? Acho que estas são as perguntas que nós precisamos saber o mais rápido possível.

Enfim chegamos à Casa do Kame. Gohan gritou que já havíamos chegado, mas quando entramos na sala, todos estavam concentrados diante da tv.

- Kuririn...

- Vejam essa notícia e depois me falem o quê acharam. – ele disse.

Na televisão apareceu um repórter que estava em uma cidade. Ele disse que havia uma voz feminina no local gritando. Nós também conseguíamos ouvir. O barulho mudou para tiros. O repórter falou que a equipe de investigação e os policias estavam em ação. Após os tiros, foi seguido um silêncio. O repórter disse que iriam tentar chegar mais perto, mas de repente a imagem falhou.

- Mude para outro canal. – pediu Yamcha. Kuririn mudou de canal. Mas a imagem no outro canal estava horrível. Só conseguíamos escutar gritos, seguidos de tiros. Após os gritos, surgiu um silêncio.

Depois o apresentador do jornal aparecia dizendo que não tinham mais recebido nenhuma notícia do local e que a equipe que estava no local provavelmente tinha sido uma das vítimas.

- Então vocês acham que foi aquele monstro que saiu do casulo? – perguntou Kuririn.

- Sim, provavelmente. Os locais são próximos. Eu vou confirmar.

- Ei...

- Não se preocupe. Eu posso me transformar um Super Saiya-jin. Aqueles que são realmente terríveis são os androides.

- É, mas...

- Eu também vou. – era Gohan que gritou.

- Não pode ir! – era Chi-chi.- O Goku ainda está dormindo. Não pode se comportar um pouco melhor?

- Mas é justamente porque meu pai está doente que eu ...

- Não! Mesmo que o universo suma você vai ficar do meu lado!

- Não pode ser...

A Chi-chi desse tempo era muito protetora para com Gohan. Não era para menos, ela tinha medo de perder o seu filho ainda pequeno. Mesmo gostando de ter a companhia de Gohan, percebi que a melhor coisa a se fazer era ir de uma vez.

- Eu vou sozinho. – avisei a todos. – Fiquei aqui, Gohan. Se acontecer alguma coisa, proteja seu pai dos androides.

- Sim, entendi. – disse ele.

- Ei, não se esforce. – pediu Kuririn. – Se ficar perigoso volte logo.

- É isso mesmo. – dessa vez era Yamcha. – Você também é uma peça importante para enfrentarmos os androides.

- Sim. – confirmei com um acenar. – Volto logo.

Saí em direção a cidade que eu tinha visto no telejornal. O meu GPS iria me guiar para pegar a direção correta de Gingertown.

De repente senti um ki muito poderoso que reunia a energia de Piccolo, Freeza, King Cold e de Vegeta em um só ponto. Vi no meu GPS que a energia vinha do Setor 1051, o local onde o ovo e aquele casulo foram encontrados.

- Que bom que cheguei a tempo. Esse monstro pode ser perigoso até mesmo para você. – Kuririn falou. Ele havia me alcançado.

- Mais um ki incrível apareceu. O quê está acontecendo?

Logo Kuririn gritou feliz que era Piccolo.

- Mas é diferente do ki de Piccolo. –Ele não pareceu dar atenção ao que eu estava falando.

- Incrível! Eles realmente se fundiram!

- Fundiu-se? Com o Kami-sama? Eles estavam separados há muito tempo.

- Sim, e como Piccolo já tinha uma força surpreendente, este é o ki de um Super Namekusei-jin!

- Então ele conseguiu aumentar tanto assim seu poder? Maravilhoso!

Estava espantado com a energia que eu sentia. Seu ki era muito poderoso!

Vimos uma onda de energia brilhar no céu.

- Aquela energia...

- Já começou a luta. – disse Kuririn.

Continuamos em direção aos dois grandes poderes. De repente o ki de Goku ficou mais preponderante.

- Não pode ser... – falou abismado Kuririn. – Mas contra quem Piccolo está lutando agora?

- Acho que deve ser contra o monstro do casulo que veio na minha máquina do tempo.

- Por quê será que ele tem o ki de Goku, do Piccolo, do Vegeta e ainda do Freeza e do pai dele?

- Eu não tenho a menor ideia.

- Merda. O quê será que esta acontecendo?

Eu também não tinha resposta. Queria chegar o mais rápido possível para vermos com nossos olhos o quê estava acontecendo.

Quando chegamos, vimos Piccolo em terra.

- Tenho certeza que Piccolo se fundiu com Kami-sama. – falou Kuririn.

A energia dele tinha se modificado. Seu Ki estava bem mais forte.

- Quem é aquele? – perguntou Kuririn.

- Deve ser o monstro que saiu daquele casulo! – eu disse. Pousamos ao lado de Piccolo. Ali nós poderíamos ver como era aquele monstro. Sua pele era verde, seus músculos apareciam e havia uma calda que ele se enrolava completamente com ele. Tinha as feições de um inseto crescido.

- É um monstro! – disse Kuririn! – Foi ele que matou as pessoas de Gingerstown?

- Sim. Tomem cuidado com o rabo. – Piccolo nos alertou. – Todas as pessoas foram mortas através dessa parte do corpo dele.

- Por quê dá para sentir nele o Ki de Goku, de Tenshinham e dos outros? – Kuririn perguntou sem mais delongas.

- Depois eu explico com mais detalhes. – disse Piccolo. – Vou acabar com ele antes!

- Acabar comigo? Pensa que vai ser tão fácil? – Era o monstro que falava.

- Ele pode falar! – ficou abismado Kuririn.

- Pelas circunstâncias, não tem como você vencer. –disse Piccolo convicto.

- Então eu não tenho outra escolha a não ser me retirar. – disse o monstro.

- Você não vai fugir! Não tem como você fugir usando um Kamehameha do nível de antes!

- Kamehamehá? Por quê ele pode usar o Kamehameha de Goku? – perguntou Kuririn a Piccolo.

- Não é só o Kamehameha, Kuririn! Se eu quiser, posso até usar uma Genki Dama! – monstro falou.

- Ahhh! Por quê ele sabe o meu nome? – perguntou Kuririn ficando mais nervoso com a situação. – Quando contarmos para o Goku ele também irá ficar surpreso.

- Goku ainda está vivo? – o monstro perguntou.

- Mas é claro! – gritou Kuririn.

- Vou conseguir o Número 17 e o Número 18 de qualquer jeito! – ele pulou. – Mesmo que vocês tentem me impedir de assumir minha forma perfeita, não vai adiantar nada! Não enquanto Piccolo for o único que pode tentar lutar contra o Número 17 e os outros!

- O quê?!

Ele ficou na altura do sol, erguendo as mãos. Aquilo só poderia significar, o...

- TAIYOUKEN! – ele gritou.

Um brilho assustador invadiu o local, impedindo a nossa visão, nos cegando.

- Merda... – quando ergui os meus olhos, minha vista estava fora de foco. Depois de alguns instantes, minha vista tinha voltado ao normal. Olhei para todos os lados, mas ele já tinha fugido.

- Kuririn! Taiyouken, não é uma técnica de Tenshinham? – ainda com problemas nas vistas, Kuririn se esforçou para observar a face de Piccolo.

- Taiyouken não é uma técnica não difícil. O Goku e eu também sabemos. – responder Kuririn.

- Desgraçado! – gritou Piccolo, nervoso.

Seguimos Piccolo que voou em direção ao céu, tomando mais atitude para ver se conseguíamos avistar aquele monstro.

- Ele está escondendo a sua presença. Até mesmo isso o desgraçado é capaz de fazer. Merda! – a energia de Piccolo aumentava cada vez que ele ficava mais nervoso – Eu me descuidei! Eu poderia tê-lo derrotado facilmente!

- Incrível! – disse Kuririn. O poder de Piccolo aumentava cada vez mais.

- Desgraçado! Não vou deixa-lo assumir sua forma perfeita de jeito nenhum!

De repente Piccolo olhou para o céu e parou com a sua energia. Seguimos o olhar de Piccolo e eu vi meu pai. Ele pousou imediatamente e pediu explicações a Piccolo, nos ignorando completamente.

- Diga o quê aconteceu aqui!

- Parece que o Tenshinham também está vindo pra cá. – disse Piccolo já mais calmo. – Quando ele chegar, falo para todos de uma vez.

- Bem, antes disso, responda-me apenas isso: Você é mesmo o Piccolo? Por quê conseguiu um poder de lutar daqueles de repente?

Piccolo ficou em silêncio.

- Maldito!

- O Piccolo se fundiu com Kami-sama de novo. – eu disse enfim.

- Fundiu-se?

Meu pai não pareceu acreditar. Provavelmente em seus pensamentos estavam o poder de Piccolo que o superava.

- Ah o Tenshinham... – avisou Kuririn.

- Ei Piccolo... Não, Kami-sama... não. Ah... Como posso chama-lo? O Tenshinham chegou.

- Certo. Vou falar tudo.

- Tenshinham e Vegeta não o viram, mas o monstro de agora pouco foi criado pelo computador do Dr. Gero com as células coletados de Goku, Vegeta, Freeza, Kuririn, Tenshinham e até mesmo com as células do meu antigo eu.

- Não pode ser, minhas células e as de Kakarotto?! – disse Vegeta. Meu pai parecia muito surpreendido, como eu nunca o tinha visto antes.

- Isso mesmo. Para não deixar Cell assumir o corpo perfeito precisamos encontra-lo e mata-lo ou encontrar e matar o Número 17 e a Número 18 ou um dos dois. Como estou agora, só posso derrotar Cell enquanto ele ainda não conseguir um poder inacreditável.

As coisas tinham se agravado mais.

- E é isso. Para se fundir ao Número 17 e a Número 18 e assumir sua forma perfeita ele veio do futuro. – concluiu Piccolo.

- Que problema! – disse Kuririn. – Bem, então precisamos encontrar Cell de alguma forma e acabar com ele.

- Podemos procura-lo? Ele também sabe da força de Piccolo. Será que não vai continuar atacando pessoas e escondendo a presença de seu Ki? – eu sugeri.

- Se não impedirmos o Cell de se fundir com o Número 17 e a Número 18, algo inacreditável irá acontecer. E o problema não vai ser só da Terra. Os outros planetas do universo também sofrerão do poder de Cell. Não se esqueçam de que ele tem o sangue de Freeza e do pai dele correndo nele.

- Meu sangue também. – disse Vegeta. – Só fazem estratégias sem previsão! Se ele quiser se fundir não tem problema. Vai diminuir o número de inimigos e dar menos trabalho. Eu não ligo para o que acontecer aos meus inimigos! Só os mato!

- Não seja ingênuo, Vegeta! Se ele se fundir, ele vai superar ainda mais a força do Número 17 e da Número 18, dos quais não podemos dar conta.

- Não fale comigo como se fosse importante. Quer ser eliminado antes dos androides? – enfurecido, Vegeta intimidou Piccolo. – Eu vou superar com certeza o Super Saiya-jin.

Talvez fosse um blefe o quê meu pai falava. Era impossível superar o Super Saiya-jin.

- Kakarotto também vai. Com certeza e eu irei fazer isso do meu jeito. – Ele ficou de costas para nós. – Vocês podem fazer como quiserem.

Como uma flecha, ele voou pelo céu até não podermos ver mais ele de vista.

- Superar o Super Saiya-jin? – perguntou teoricamente Piccolo. – Aquele nível terrivelmente forte de Super Saiya-jin... Isso é sério? Uma coisa destas pode acontecer?

- Ei Trunks... – virei para a voz que me questionava. Era Kuririn. – Não adianta nada ir para o passado com a sua máquina do tempo e destruir o Número 17?

- Sim, provavelmente seria bom para o futuro, mas não faria diferença para esta dimensão.

- Então, seria inútil ir para o laboratório do Dr. Gero e destruir o Cell que ainda não está completo?

- Não, vamos destruí-lo. Pelo menos Cell não vai poder nascer nesta dimensão.

- Certo, então vocês vão para o laboratório – falou Piccolo – Eu vou procurar mais um pouco por aqui.

- Eu também vou ficar por aqui. – disse Tenshinham.

- Bem, se parecerem que não vão encontrar o Cell, vão para a casa do Kame . Vendo a notícia pela tv, pode ser que saibamos onde ele está. – disse Kuririn.

- Certo, entendi. – concordou Tenshinham.

Eu e Kuririn partimos em direção ao laboratório do Dr. Gero. As palavras do meu pai ainda estavam na cabeça, o fato dele falar tão abertamente de poder superar os poderes do Super Saiya-jin. Pelo o quê eu conhecia, aquele era o último estágio que um Saiya-jin poderia atingir.

- Eu nunca pensei na ideia de superar o nível de Super Saiya-jin. – confessei para Kuririn.

- Lógico. Mas para Vegeta e Goku...

Quando chegamos ao laboratório do Dr. Gero, começamos a procurar a entrada secreta onde poderia estar Cell. O resto da explosão que eu tinha feito para impedir que o Número 16 fosse acionado, ainda estavam lá, impedindo a visão de uma possível entrada no subterrâneo. Pedi para Kuririn se afastar e comecei a lançar bolas de energia para afastar os resquícios da explosão. Kuririn me imitou. Avistei um buraco, onde estava uma escada que levava para o subsolo. Provavelmente era ali. Chamei Kuririn e descemos pelo túnel. Começamos a caminhar e logo avistamos uma porta de aço. A empurrei sem muitos problemas e liguei o sistema de luz.

A sala se iluminou revelando um computador e ao lado da máquina havia um cilindro, cheio de água. Dentro, havia uma pequena forma crescendo. Pedi para Kuririn observar o que tinha ali. Kuririn frisou o quanto nojento era acreditar que dentro daquele ser havia células de Goku e dos outros ali, reunidas. Definitivamente era aquele ser que iria se transformar em larva, trocar de pele e se transformar no Cell e iria sugar a energia dos outros para ficar mais forte em sua forma perfeita.

- Tudo isso feito por este computador.

- Trunks, vamos destruir logo este laboratório subterrâneo.

Eu tinha uma ideia em mente.

- Espere um minuto. – pedi para Kuririn. Andei pelo laboratório onde avistei projetos que estavam sendo desenvolvidos. Eram projetos antigos do Número 17 – Se minha mãe olhar isso, Kuririn, pode ser que ela encontre o ponto fraco do Número 17.

- É uma boa ideia. Não tem do Cell?

- Dos outros... parece que vão ser muito uteis.

- Certo, então vamos destruir este laboratório.

- Sim!

Com os projetos do Número 17 em mãos, eu comecei a atirar bolas de energia, juntamente com Kuririn. Iriamos destruir tudo.

Quando acabamos o serviço, disse para sairmos logo dali, antes que o laboratório caísse sobre nós. Já do lado de fora, Kuririn deu o golpe final, destruindo completamente o laboratório do Dr. Gero.

- Achar o projeto do Número 17 foi bem inesperado, hein Trunks. – disse Kuririn, enquanto voávamos.

- Kuririn, você poderia levar esses projetos para a minha mãe?

- Você não vai comigo?

- Não. Quero treinar com o meu pai. – eu disse. – Se for possível superar o Super Saiya-jin, eu...

- Tudo bem, mas como ele é o seu pai, eu não quero falar nada de ruim, mas... eu não acho que Vegeta irá deixar você treinar com ele.

- Mas meu pai sabe que se ele treinar com outra pessoa, ele irá melhora muito mais rápido do que se treinar sozinho.

- Certo, entendi. Treine bem. – passei o projeto para Kuririn e desejei boa sorte. Ele continuou no caminho e eu desviei tomando outra direção.

Durante o voo, me lembrei das palavras ditas por Cell: " Então Goku está vivo?"

Desde que eu vim pra cá na máquina do tempo, as coisas tinham mudado. Há três anos, eu pensei que se Goku sobrevivesse, ele iria ser capaz de nos salvar de um futuro devastador. Mas desde que eu vim de novo para esse tempo, as coisas estavam piorando e provavelmente eu era o culpado de ter permitido que Cell viajasse no tempo, pois não fui capaz de vencê-lo no futuro. Será que com todas essas mudanças, eu acabei colocando o mundo em uma crise?

"Mãe, eu irei tentar treinar com o meu pai. Se o meu pai superar o Super Saiya-jin, eu também irei..."

Quando finalmente o encontrei, falei para treinarmos juntos, mas ele não aceitou. Disse para eu ir embora.

Não tive coragem e fiquei olhando ele

Passado dois dias, uma presença que há muito eu não via, me fez ficar alegre. Goku e Gohan haviam se transportado e tinham aparecido na minha frente. Finalmente Goku tinha melhorado e estava pronto para a luta.

- Como está o resultado de seu treinamento? – Goku perguntou.

- Não adiantou nada. Meu pai só me vê como um estorvo. – eu disse. – Pedi para treinar comigo, mas ele só diz que eu estou atrapalhando e é para eu cair fora. E olha que ele nem está treinando. Só está há três dias em pé, sem se mexer.

- Só poderia ser o Vegeta – Goku parecia o conhecer muito bem – Parece que ele está vendo o que tem à frente do Super Saiya-jin.

Observei Goku se aproximar de meu pai. Então, enquanto Goku falava com o meu pai, Gohan me explicou o plano que Goku tinha tido.

- Há uma sala no Templo de Kami-sama em que nós podemos treinar o equivalente há um ano em um só dia. Meu pai está pensando em treinarmos nós quatro lá. – disse Gohan.

- Será que meu pai irá aceitar? – era este o questionamento que eu tinha dentro de mim.

Mas sorri quando Goku e Vegeta caminharam ao nosso encontro.

Goku nos tele transportou para o Palácio de Kami-sama. Lá, fomos recebidos pelo Senhor Popo que nos encaminhou para a Sala do Tempo.

- Esforcem-se no treinamento. – disse ele.

Quando estávamos próximos da sala, escutei Vegeta questionar Goku o porquê dele estar instigando-o a treinar, sendo que o objeto final de Vegeta sempre foi derrota-lo. Goku explicou que o inimigo dessa vez não era alguém que poderia derrotar sozinho.

- É aqui. Quem vai primeiro? – perguntou o Senhor Popo.

- Vegeta e Trunks vão primeiro. – disse Goku.

- Certo. – O senhor Popo abriu a sala do templo e pediu para que nós entrássemos.

- Obrigado, Goku.

- Esforce-se Trunks, Espero que se dê bem com Vegeta. – pediu Goku.

- Esforcem-se, pessoal. – foi a vez de Gohan.

Eu fui o primeiro a entrar. Vegeta me seguiu. O ar da sala estava quente, rarefeito, a gravidade era muito mais alta. Me surpreendi quando, ao atravessar o hall de entrada, não havia mais nada. Só um espaço em branco. O tempo era medido em uma grande ampulheta. O local era incrivelmente grande. Era por aquele fato que Goku não tinha aguentado mais de um mês ali dentro?

Um ano, em um local como aquele junto com o meu pai! Será que era possível eu fazer aquilo?

_Continua... _


	5. Capítulo 5: O mundo do passado (Parte 4)

**Nota Inicial:**

Esse capítulo faz referência aos episódios da Saga do Cell (154 ao 172) de Dragon Ball Z (Série original). Nesse capítulo, os personagens possuem a mesma idade já citada, porém, devido ao treinamento no templo aparentam ser mais velhos.

Boa leitura.

**BUSCA NO TEMPO**

_Capítulo 5: O mundo do passado (Parte 4) _

Foi praticamente um dia que eu fiquei longe da Terra, o equivalente a um ano na Sala do Tempo. Eu tinha dobrado de poder, meu Ki estava maior, além da minha estrutura física estar diferente, eu estava com um número maior de massa muscular. Enfim, eu saí da Sala do Tempo, seguido do meu pai. Demos de cara com Goku e Gohan que pareciam surpresos com a minha mudança física. Era esse o fruto de treinamento pesado. Agora era ver na prática se conseguíamos enfrentar o quê estava lá fora.

- Desculpem-nos. Nós os fizemos esperar... – eu disse para Goku.

- Estávamos esperando mesmo. – disse Goku. – Trunks, você ficou muito forte, não foi!

- Demoraram muito tempo! Popo não sabe de ninguém que tenha ficado esse tempo todo. – o Senhor Popo nos admirou.

- Quando meu pai entrou, parecia que ele tinha superado o nível de um Super Saiya-jin em dois meses, mas mesmo assim ele não estava satisfeito, e então, até agora...

- Trunks! – virei para ver o meu pai. – Não fale nada desnecessário. Fiquei imediatamente calado, eu não iria falar alguma coisa que ele não queria revelar, ele tinha as suas razões e eu não gostaria de prejudicar a relação que nós tivemos na Sala do Tempo.

- Foi bem, não foi, Vegeta? – Goku perguntou fitando o meu pai diretamente. E um sorriso de escarnio apareceu nos lábios do meu pai.

- Quem sabe... Mas mesmo se você entrar e treinar, não vai adiantar nada, porque eu vou cuidar de tudo. Tanto do Cell como dos androides. – ele disse presunçosamente.

- O quê? – disse Tenshinham, mas Piccolo interveio.

- Vegeta, não sei como você ficou forte, mas você o está subestimando.

- Enquanto você estava naquela sala, Cell absorveu o androide Número 17 e ficou ainda mais forte! Uma força surpreendente!

Apesar da informação que Tenshinham acabara de revelar, Vegeta continuou despreocupado, como se a situação não fosse lá digna de receber atenção.

- Vegeta, - alertou Goku – eu também vi o Cell evoluído por um momento. É um monstro inacreditável. – Vegeta encarou o meu pai.

Antes que eles começassem a discutir, ouvimos a voz da minha mãe no templo.

- Ei pessoal, onde estão? Se estiverem por aí, apareçam! – ela gritava.

- É a voz da Bulma! – disse Gohan.

- Ah achei! – Ela se aproximava abraçada ao meu eu bebê.

- Bulma, por que você está aqui? – perguntou Goku.

- Perguntei ao Kuririn e ele me disse que estavam aqui.

- Boa tarde! – Gohan correu até o bebê e pegou em suas mãozinhas. Eu sorri para o quê eu estava vendo. Gohan pequeno era encantador.

- Ahh! – Bulma correu ao meu encontro. – Ei, você é o Trunks, não é?

- Sim...

- Por quê seu cabelo mudou? É peruca? – realmente, pelo fato de ter passado um ano na Sala do Templo, meus cabelos haviam crescido consideravelmente. Ela puxou meus cabelos, vendo para ter certeza. – E você também está mais alto.

- Tem uma sala misteriosa no templo de Kami-sama na qual um ano lá dentro é o mesmo que um dia aqui. Meu pai e eu treinamos nessa sala.

- É? Mas considerando isso , o cabelo do Vegeta não cresceu, não é? – ela desviou para observar o meu pai.

- O cabelo de um Saiya-jin puro não sofre nenhuma mudança estranha desde que nasce.

- É? – ficou abismada a minha mãe. Goku também pareceu surpreso com a informação que meu pai tinha dito.

- É mesmo? Então, é por isso que eu sempre tive esse...

- Você não tinha percebido isso até agora? – perguntou Bulma a Goku.

- Sempre pensei que fosse estranho, mas... – ele deu uma risadinha sem graça. – Que surpresa!

- Agora não é hora de falar dessas coisas sem importância. O quê você veio fazer, Bulma?

- É mesmo. Já tinha me esquecido. – ela colocou a mão dentro da calça e começou a procurar algo – Aquela roupa de batalha que o Vegeta pediu para fazer... tem uma capacidade incrível de defesa então eu fiz para todo mundo e trouxe aqui.

Ela lançou uma capsula que estava escrito número 12 no chão e apareceu uma caixa. Colocamos as roupas.

- Quanto tempo. – Gohan terminava de calçar o sapato da roupa – Vesti estas roupas em Namek!

- Sim, isto é muito leve, não é! - observou Goku, enquanto colocava o colete.

- Isto é a roupa de luta dos Saiya-jins? – eu perguntei a minha mãe.

- Deu muito trabalho para fazer com o mesmo material. – ela disse.

- Só podia ter sido a Bulma! – Gohan se maravilhou.

- Ah não diga isso. E vocês? Não vão vestir? – ela perguntou a Piccolo e Tenshinham.

- Não tenho vontade de vestir as mesmas roupas que Freeza e os Saiya-jins usaram. – Piccolo disse. Tenshinham também disse o mesmo e completou que preferia morrer a vestir as mesmas roupas que Vegeta.

- Não sejam tão pessoais! – disse Goku. – É muito fácil se mover com essas roupas.

- Como disse antes, Kakarotto, não adianta vestir estas roupas. Você não vai fazer nada. – se adiantou Vegeta convicto da vitória.

- Porque você vai derrotar aquele monstro Cell, não é? Se for, melhor assim.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo se encarando até que enfim meu pai se perguntou se deveria ir lá derrotar mesmo Cell e Goku o perguntou se deveria ajuda-lo. Claro, Vegeta imediatamente disse que não seria necessário e partiu sem dizer mais nada.

- Ora, sempre obstinado! – falou minha mãe ainda observando o trajeto que meu pai tinha seguido.

Me aproximei de Goku e disse que eu também deveria já ir, mas antes Goku me deu duas Senzu. Uma pra mim e outra para Vegeta. Eu agradeci e ele me desejou boa sorte e pediu para eu me empenhar, mas para eu não me esforçar muito. Ele pediu se ficasse muito ruim para eu fugir. Agradeci Goku novamente e pedi para que ele se esforçasse em seu treinamento.

- Não morram de forma alguma, vocês dois! – pediu Bulma – Entendeu? – eu acenei para Gohan, sorrindo pra ele e segui voando na direção que meu pai tinha tomado.

De repente, depois de alguns minutos voando, ouvi uma voz estranha dizendo para a Número 18 aparecer. Era Cell. Caso ela não aparecesse, ele iria destruir todas as ilhas. Com aquela voz, eu sabia onde procurar por ele.

Percebi que o ki do meu pai tinha aumentado, ele conseguia emanar muito ki, facilmente. Eu me transformei em Super Saiya-jin e segui voando para acompanha-lo. Ele estava a poucos metros mais a frente de mim.

Depois de alguns minutos, avistei ele pousar em uma ilha. O ki dele estava acompanhado de outro, muito poderoso. Quando os alcancei, eu pousei mais atrás do meu pai. Fiquei observando o monstro que parecia estar surpreso com a minha vinda.

- Trunks? Você mudou bastante. Bem, para mim não importa quantos virão. Se quiser, posso esperar chegar mais.

- Ele vai ser só um espectador. – falou Vegeta. – Eu sou o bastante par enterrá-lo.

- O quê? Você disse que você sozinho é o bastante?

- Isso mesmo! Tem algum problema? – Ele riu de uma maneira desdenhosa.

- Não tem problema. Só estou surpreso com a sua idiotice.

- Olhe bem, Cell. Vou apagar esse seu sorriso desagradável! – meu pai concentrou o seu Ki envolta dele. Ele pretendia se transformar logo naquilo que ele havia treinando tanto. À medida que a energia ia crescendo, ia também aparecendo raios. A montanha que estávamos começou a não aguentar o impacto, as veias em sua testa saltavam e seus músculos ficavam mais expostos. O chão a sua volta começou a ruir e uma grande luz o envolveu. Uma nuvem o cobriu. Enfim o grande poder do meu pai que ele conseguiu no árduo treinamento na Sala do Tempo tinha sido revelado. Cell parecia surpreso com a quantidade de energia que emanava do meu pai.

Em um piscar de olhos, ele atacou Cell, o golpeando na região do estomago, seguido por um soco em seu queixo que o lançou há uns bons metros no alto. Os socos estavam dando certo. Cell tentava alcançar o meu pai, mas ele esquivava facilmente. Vegeta pegou um dos pés de Cell e o lançou em terra. Aquele era o resultado do treinamento, Cell não conseguia ver os golpes do meu pai. O chão em que eu estava repousando, caiu. Eu continuei onde estava, agora flutuando. Todos os golpes que Cell dava no meu pai, ele desviava. De repente Cell foi arremessado em direção a uma montanha. O arremesso foi tão violento que o arrastou para o mar. Vegeta foi ao encontro de Cell que estava em baixo d'agua. Sucessivos golpes eram dados e Cell uma hora caiu no fundo do mar feito uma rocha. Vegeta mergulhou para alcança-lo. As águas de levantavam à medida que os Ki se chocavam, meu pai emergiu depois de alguns minutos embaixo d'agua, seguido de Cell que se cobriu com os braços, em uma concha para bloquear os socos de Vegeta. Uma bola de energia saiu de sua boca, mas meu pai conseguiu desviar e de repente Cell havia acertado meu pai em cheio no rosto. A energia saiu novamente de sua boca e foi em direção ao meu pai que caia em direção ao mar. A energia vermelha iluminou todo o céu. De repente ele começou a rir feito um louco, vitorioso, mas eu via para além do campo de visão de Cell. Meu pai apareceu atrás dele, pronto para golpeá-lo.

- Não se segure – pediu Vegeta. Cell começou a rir e a terra a tremer quando ele começou a concentrar uma energia, muito maior do que ele estava usando anteriormente. Apesar desse imprevisto, eu jurava que meu pai era capaz de vencê-lo. Apesar do golpe fenomenal que foi desferido no rosto, meu pai somente perdeu o equilíbrio, cortando um pouco de seus lábios.

- Parece que o poder do treinamento fez uma grande diferença, não é? – ele sorriu triunfante.

- Você é mesmo o Vegeta? – Cell agora estava surpreso, recuando seus passos.

- Eu sou... o Super Vegeta!

Eu continuava a analisar de perto, agora pousado a poucos metros de onde os dois estavam. Vegeta com certeza iria ganhar.

- Você está se achando como Super Vegeta. – disse Cell – No futuro, você foi morto pelo androide Número 17 e eu até o absorvi! Até uma criança deve saber quem é o mais forte de nós dois. – ele ameaçou.

- Então eu acho que é isso que querem dizer com: "Cão que ladra não morde!". Já que tem tempo para reclamar, por que não se preocupa com você mesmo? Mesmo você não tendo esperanças.

As palavras do meu pai fizeram Cell ficar nervoso, o chão tremia à medida que sua energia aumentava.

Ele pulou para trás e ameaçava um golpe

Não era possível!

- É o Galick Hou do meu pai!

- Suas células também estão dentro de mim. – Ele agachou e começou a concentrar energia na palma de suas mãos e a lançou em direção a Vegeta.

- PAI!

A energia era imensa. Pelo brilho, não conseguia ver. Após alguns minutos, a energia terminou. Nuvens da terra subiam, bloqueando o campo de visão.

Fiquei tranquilo quando vi meu pai em pé, sem nem ter sofrido alguma coisa. Ele caminhou em direção a Cell:

- Como esperado com o que conseguiu com as minhas células. Mas mesmo conseguindo copiar o meu Galick Hou, não teve como tirar a diferença de poderes.

- Já chega!

- Como não entende uma coisa dessas, isso quer dizer que sua cabeça está vazia? – alfinetou Vegeta. – Cell não se deu por vencido e se aproximou mais do corpo do meu pai para golpeá-lo com a calda, mas meu pai desviou, atingindo Cell com um pontapé em seu rosto. Um chute foi dado e Cell foi jogado no alto, outro na altura de seu estomago.

Quando Cell se levantou do golpe, ele parecia ter perdido muita energia, se esforçando para se manter em pé e lutando com a falta de folego. Mesmo tendo aparecido atrás do meu pai para dar um golpe de surpresa, Vegeta pegou antes seu braço antes de realiza-lo e o lançou de novo ao chão.

Os poderes dos dois eram muito grandes! E uma nova história, completamente diferente da minha, estava sendo feita.

Os golpes se seguiam e Cell não conseguia nem chegar perto agora do meu pai antes de receber uma bola de energia no rosto que o levava de novo em direção ao mar. À energia que meu pai atirava era cada vez mais forte. Por alguns minutos seguiu um silêncio até que Cell emergiu novamente do mar e o pegou de surpresa por um dos pés.

- Vou começar a minha última refeição.

Sua calda tentou atingir o corpo do meu pai, mas mesmo estando pendurado de cabeça pra baixo, Vegeta conseguiu mobilizar a calda de Cell.

- É chato dizer isso, mas eu não sou gostoso.

- Irei absorvê-lo! – Cell emanava mais força, mas meu pai conseguiu desvencilhar o pé e deu uma joelhada no estomago do monstro. Antes que Cell caísse, Vegeta o segurou com uma das mãos.

- Acha que irá me absorver? – Vegeta lançou Cell em uma das pedras que ficava no mar.

- Assim está bom. – eu disse, analisando a luta, concentrado em não perder eles de vista. – Desse jeito, quando meu pai derrotar Cell, Número 16 e Número 18 não vão nem importar. Não vamos precisar nem da ajuda de Goku e nem a de Gohan.

Cell mais uma vez emergiu do mar. Vegeta pediu que o atacasse e assim fez Cell. Vegeta mergulhou dentro do mar e Cell o seguiu. Depois de alguns minutos, em vários pontos do mar, quantidades de energia saiam como se houvesse uma explosão de pequenos vulcões dentro do mar. Aqueles eram os poderes de Cell que eram desferidos em todas as direções por ele dentro do mar.

De repente um brilho subiu no meio do mar, ali tinha sido lançado Cell. Meu pai saiu do mar como uma bala e pousou no alto de uma montanha, observando o corpo de Cell cair de novo do mar.

Cell saiu do mar todo encharcado, com bastante falta de ar.

- Parece que ficou bem chocado, Cell. Quer que eu diga uma coisa ainda mais chocante? – ele apontou em minha direção. – Aquele é o Trunks. Não é tanto igual a mim, mas ele possui uma força próxima da minha. – O monstro agora olhava em minha direção. – Parece que mesmo que você use todo o seu poder, o seu nível é esse. Você me desapontou. Que vergonha! Estava pensando em como você era incrível quando estava vindo, mas mata-lo virou uma coisa estúpida. – ele se virou novamente para Vegeta, parecendo estar fora de si.

- Se eu assumir minha forma perfeita, um cara desses... Merda! Número 18 maldita! Onde está? - Cada vez que Cell aumentava a sua energia, mais o chão ao seu redor se tornava quebradiço. Assim ele só gastava energia à toa. Vegeta voou para ficar mais próximo de Cell, o observando de lado.

- Então.. Você está dizendo que se assumir sua forma perfeita, não perderia pra mim? – Vegeta perguntou. Ele estava sorrindo.

- Isso mesmo! Não perderia de forma alguma. Poder, velocidade, técnica, intelecto, força de vontade... tudo! Eu seria uma forma perfeita! O computador disse isso. – Antes que ele dissesse mais alguma coisa, Vegeta deu um chute em seu corpo, arremessando o corpo de Cell mais uma vez para a parede de uma montanha. Cell a atravessou e saiu rolando. Enquanto ele gritava, meu pai deu mais um soco em seu rosto.

Enquanto mais uma vez Cell se erguia, Vegeta se aproximava dele. O tocou em sua coluna, o atingindo com uma bola de energia.

- Apesar da diferença obvia. – dizia meu pai enquanto Cell recobrava a folego. – se assumir sua forma perfeita, você acha que pode me vencer?

- Tenho certeza que poderia vencer! Se for esse seu nível... – apareceu um sorriso no rosto do meu pai. Alguma coisa ele estava tramando, não poderia ser o quê eu pensava. Ele se levantou. – Parece que está considerando... Que tal Vegeta, vocês, Saiya-jins são guerreiros por natureza. Gostam muito de lutar. Além disso, quanto mais forte o adversário, mais felizes ficam quando lutam. Não é? Estou errado? Você gostaria de tentar lutar contra mim, mesmo eu estando na minha forma perfeita?

Que tipo de proposta foi aquela? Ele continuou com o seu poder de persuasão:

- É claro que quer lutar! Afinal, você é o príncipe da raça guerreira dos Saiya-jins. Você não quer lutar contra mim quando eu assumir minha forma perfeita, príncipe da raça guerreira?

- Você conhece os Saiya-jins bem mesmo. – Cell sorriu abertamente.

- As suas células também estão no meu corpo.

- Deve ser isso. – caminhei em direção ao meu pai. Ele não poderia estar falando sério. Não poderia ser verdade, depois de tantos sacrifícios e treinos! – Tudo bem. Vou cair de propósito na sua armadilha. Pode assumir sua forma perfeita. Vá!

- PAI!

- Eu não teria orgulho em derrota-lo do jeito que está patético.

- Pai, você não pode! Se permitir uma coisa dessas... É sua maior decisão, pai!

- Vá para o inferno, Trunks! Não vou deixa-lo falar desse jeito insolente comigo de novo! Você é o que mais sabe como ficou o meu poder quando superei o Super Saiya-jin . Bem, vá! – Cell fez o que Vegeta pediu. Agora voava para longe. – Estou ansioso, Cell!

Não iria permitir uma coisa dessas.

Apareci em frente daquele monstro, bloqueando o seu caminho.

- Meu pai pode ter deixado você fugir, mas eu não vou!

- Pirralho, saia da frente! Se tem tempo para atrapalhar, por que não me ajuda a procurar a Número 18?

- Não precisa mais procurar a Número 18! – eu disse.

- O que?

- Você será derrotado por mim aqui!

- O quê você disse? Você ainda não é nada! – Cell tentou me dar um golpe, mas o impedi, pegando em sua mão e o golpeando na região do estomago. O chute foi logo em seguida, o mandando em direção ao chão.

- Trunks! Não atrapalhe! – Vegeta gritou de onde estava.

Ele poderia falar como bem entendesse. Eu não iria deixar um monstro desses se desenvolver! Eu iria destruí-lo. Ele voou, mas apareci de novo em sua frente:

- Eu já disse que eu vou acabar com a sua vida aqui. Por que você não aceita isso e luta?

- Trunks! Estou dizendo para parar! – uma bola de energia saiu de sua mão, mas eu a bloqueei, a desviando do meu caminho.

- Meu pai já explicou. Eu tenho quase tanto poder como ele. Você não pode me vencer com o seu poder de agora. Desista!

Cell se voltou para o meu pai que estava em terra.

- Ei Vegeta, faça alguma coisa com ele!

Mas de repente Cell parou de falar e olhou para um único ponto. Eu segui seu olhar e lá estava ela: Número 18!

- Merda!

Além da Número 18 e do Número 16 também havia Kuririn. Eles não tinham percebido que Cell havia os encontrado.

- EI – Gritei a plenos pulmões para que olhassem para onde eu estava e tomassem alguma providencia: - CELL OS PERCEBEU!

Parecia que tinha dado certo. Os androides e Kuririn voltaram a atenção para o céu.

Cell aumentou a sua força e fez menção de ir até onde eles estavam. Eu não iria deixar Cell assumir a sua forma completa! Me transformei em Super Saiya-jin e o segui. Durante o voo, consegui alcança-lo, entrei em sua frente e lancei bolas de energia contra seu corpo. Depois, segui com uma cabeçada em seu estomago e desferi inúmeros socos que o fizeram ser lançados em terra. Fiquei observando ele ser engolido pelos destroços de terra em volta. Voei na direção e fiquei tentando rastrear o corpo dele. De repente senti que faltava algo.

- Não sinto seu Ki... Fujam! – eu comecei a gritar para os outros. – Cell escondeu sua presença e está se movimentando embaixo do chão!

Vi Número 18 e Kuririn correrem, mas seus esforços foram inválidos quando Cell submergiu da terra, bloqueando a direção os lançando para longe. Não poderia ver aquilo sem fazer nada. Voei na direção onde estavam. Mas quando eu vi meu pai já me estava dando um pontapé, me lançando para a parede de uma montanha. Me reergui, mas quando eu comecei a voar em direção a Cell, meu pai lançou mais uma bola de energia, fazendo com que eu desviasse mais uma vez do caminho. A energia era desferida cada vez mais, tornando a minha volta difícil de enxergar tamanha poeira que era criada ao meu redor. As pedras foram jogadas em volta de mim e fui soterrado por algumas delas. Aquilo não me impedia de continuar lutando. Submergi e fiz com que meu poder aumentasse. Eu vi meu pai, ali, de braços cruzados olhando pra mim.

- Pai, você está errado! Não podemos deixa-lo assumir sua forma perfeita! O quê vamos fazer se o poder dele ficar maior que o nosso?

- Seu miserável! Não pensa em ver como ele vai ficar mais forte?

- Eu não quero ver! Já tive um futuro infernal em demasia! Vou mostrar que posso impedi-lo de assumir sua forma perfeita! – minha energia aumentava. Eu estava discutindo com o meu pai por nossas ideias serem opostas. Aquilo me doía bastante. – Mesmo que precise derrota-lo, pai! – minha energia agora aumentava muito.

- Me derrotar? – escutava uma risada de Vegeta. – Impossível! Não acho que você seja capaz de atacar o próprio pai. – concentrei energia em minhas mãos e apontava para ele. – Se tiver coragem para atirar, então atire!

AH definitivamente eu tinha! Então lancei toda a energia que tinha sido concentrada em minhas mãos em direção a Vegeta. A energia fez com que ele fosse lançado no céu, a vários metros e depois no mar.

Olhei para onde estava Cell. Ele estava poucos centímetros do corpo de 18 e mesmo com energia lançada pelas mãos da androide, Cell continuava caminhando mais e mais em direção a ela. A ponta de sua calda abriu e quando ele estava pronto para absorvê-la, eu intervim lançando meu corpo contra Cell. Ele caiu e eu fui em direção a Número 18:

- Ande logo! Fuja o mais rápido que puder daqui! – Depois disso voei para onde Cell tinha se erguido e desferi mais golpes em seu rosto. Cada golpe era dado com fúria. O lancei de novo em terra. Continuei os meus golpes. Perto de sua boca já estava com um hematoma. Observei ele olhar para o céu e depois na direção da Número 18 e do Número 16, falando que não iria deixa-los fugir. Ele foi em direção a eles, o segui, mas ele se desviou e foi em direção ao alto, parando bem no meio do sol.

- Não vou deixa-los fugir! Não vou deixa-la fugir para lugar algum, Número 18! – ele disse.

Mas Cell não iria mais fazer nada. Fui em direção ao corpo dele parado no meio do sol.

- TAIYOUKEN! – Mas antes que eu chegasse, fui atingindo pelo excesso de energia. Meus olhos estavam cegos temporariamente, mas ainda consegui ouvi-lo falar enquanto descia. – Bem, vou saboreá-la lentamente, Número 18!

Voei em direção as vozes que eu ouvia. Era Kuririn! Até que depois de alguns minutos de olhos fechados, fui capaz de abri-los, mas quando eu vi, já tinha acontecido. Cell havia absorvido a Número 18. Observei-o se transformando.

- Você acha que irei ficar parado observando você se transformar? – eu gritei lançando energia das mãos. Uma nuvem o tomou cada vez mais e uma bola de energia o alcançava.

Quando as nuvens se dissiparam, ele ainda estava lá, envolto de uma bola de energia protetora. Uma energia surpreendente saia de seu corpo. A terra começou a tremer e o Ki do Cell aumentava cada vez mais.

O céu se escureceu, o mar estava agitando e pequenos ciclones se formaram. Agora só era capaz de ver a bola de energia que o tinha envolvido.

Aquele desgraçado estava conseguindo ter o quê queria. Tive uma visão do que poderia acontecer no meu tempo.

- Não vou deixar você fazer o quê quiser com o futuro! Aumentei o meu ki, voei e fui em direção à energia que o envolvia. Observei uma sombra surgir e fui lançado pra fora. A bola de proteção se desfez, mas em seu local agora havia uma bola de Ki imenso. A energia diminui em volta de seu corpo, mas uma luz atingiu todos nós. Depois de tudo se acalmar, o céu voltou a sua cor de antes. Agora podíamos ver mais ou menos no que ele tinha se transformado, seu corpo ainda estava iluminado por uma luz verde brilhante. De repente o novo corpo se revelou. Ele pousou em terra.

Percebi que Kuririn se agitava, foi em direção à nova forma de Cell, mas este estava mais interessado em observar o próprio corpo. Olhei para o meu pai que flutuava no céu, eu estava com ódio dele como nunca antes estive. Aumentei a minha energia de Super Saiya-jin e também fui desferir alguns golpes no corpo de Cell, mas não estava surtindo efeito.

- Muito bom. – ele disse enfim. – Os ataques de vocês são maravilhosos.

- Saia da frente, Trunks! – Kuririn iria desferir um golpe. – KIENZAN! – o golpe o tinha atingido, mas ele repeliu só com um movimento no pescoço. Agora Cell golpeava e socava o ar, como se estivesse experimentando seu novo corpo. Cell foi em direção a Kuririn, rápido, como se ele se transportasse pouco a pouco, até desferir um golpe. Kuririn foi parar no chão. Seu Ki estava muito fraco! Mas ele ainda estava vivo. Ainda muito fraco, ele foi lentamente tentando se erguer, mas após ficar alguns segundos em pé, voltou a cair. Fui ao seu socorro e pedi para que ele aguentasse. Retirei uma Senzu de dentro da minha roupa e dei para ele comer.

Depois de alguns minutos Kuririn, ficou sentado, ficando melhor depois de ter comido a Senzu.

- Foi por pouco, pensei que não iria funcionar. – Mas ele não parecia dar atenção ao que ele dizia, olhando intensamente para uma direção.

- Isso é ruim! Vegeta vai ser morto! – dei um grito e olhei em direção ao local que ele fitava. – Eu não sou nada se comparado a vocês, Saiya-jins, mas eu sei mais ou menos a força do adversário. – me voltei para o quê Kuririn falava se levantado enfim. – Eu sei como ele é terrível! Para ele não foi mais do que um encostar, mas eu vi como ele é terrível.

- Você não deve usar o Ki que sente agora como referência. – Kuririn falou, enquanto fitávamos os dois se encarando. – Ele está escondendo um poder muito, muito mais inacreditável! O mesmo que você, Trunks!

- Você sabia?

Antes que continuássemos a falar a luta deu início. Vegeta deu um soco em Cell, mas este o bloqueou com a palma da mão. Um soco também desferido, mas não aconteceu nada. Vegeta voou para longe ficando de costas de onde estava Cell.

- Parece que o aumento de poder da forma perfeita não era só exagero. – Cell se virou sorrindo. Meu pai seguiu com os socos que eram bloqueados pelos braços de Cell. Um soco mais poderoso fez com que ele fosse um pouco para trás, mas não o havia atingido.

- O Vegeta é um cara daquele jeito, pode não ter percebido, mas eu sei de alguma forma. Você, de certa forma, está se segurando pelo Vegeta. Você superou o limite, que o Vegeta não conseguiu. Estou errado?

Eu estava assustado com o quê Kuririn falava. Como ele tinha descoberto aquilo?

Vegeta seguiu agora com socos mais violentos e intensos, mas que não faziam nada contra Cell. Eles saíram voando até que Cell parou em uma parede de terra.

Cell inverteu as posições, fazendo Vegeta ficar de costas para a parede, desferindo um golpe que por pouco não alcança o rosto de Vegeta. O punho de Cell entrou na parede, a poucos centímetros do rosto de Vegeta. Ele soltou energia de dentro do buraco, fazendo a energia sair por várias partes na parede. A montanha sumiu deixando Vegeta perplexo com a força que Cell possuía.

- Meu pai superou os limites do Super Saiya-jin.

Os dois voaram até um ponto alto em uma montanha, ficando de frente um para o outro.

- Consegui um poder incrível como aquele, mas, certo dia, eu fui ainda além desse mundo. Percebi que deveria ser disso que o Goku estava falando. Não podia falar para o meu pai uma coisa dessas! Não poderia falar para o meu pai. Ele tem o orgulho muito grande!

- Trunks...

- Meu pai teria derrotado o Cell do jeito que ele estava.

Vegeta se teletransportou para uma outra montanha, mas Cell o seguiu. Vegeta tentou desferir um chute em Cell, mas este desviou, movendo de montanha a montanha, meu pai o seguia, lançando energia de suas mãos, mas que não alcançavam o outro. Apesar de algumas terem alcançado o corpo de Cell, uma fumaça apareceu em volta dele, mas quando esta se dissipou, ele não estava mais lá. Ele apareceu atrás do meu pai. Vegeta continuou lançando bolas de energia, mas nós sabíamos que não iria resolver nada.

Meu pai estava perdido.

- O Vegeta perdeu a calma!

Ele entrou dentro da fumaça, bloqueando a nossa visão. O Ki do meu pai se expandiu e uma enorme explosão se fez presente. A fumaça se dissipou e vimos meu pai olhando de um lado para o outro. Tinha perdido Cell de vista. Se passaram alguns minutos de procura, até que Vegeta viu Cell no céu, de braços dados, olhando para cima. Os golpes continuavam, mas Cell dessa vez prendeu os braços do meu pai. Ele conseguiu escapar dando uma cambalhota invertida e continuou com os golpes, todos desviados ou bloqueados por Cell.

- Cretino maldito! – o Ki em volta do meu pai aumentava. – Você não está lutando com todas as suas forças!

- Por isso que eu falei que seria um aquecimento, não falei?

Até agora só tinha sido um aquecimento!

- Lute a sério! Você deve estar nervoso por ter sido humilhado por mim, Cell! Você assumiu sua forma perfeita, mas não mudou nem um pouco! Você é exatamente o mesmo de quando foi humilhado! Se tiver vergonha daquilo, me mostre o poder da sua forma perfeita!

- Bem, só um pouco... – Cell avançou, mas sua velocidade foi tanta que apareceu subitamente atrás do meu pai.

- Não brinque comigo, quando eu estiver de Super Vegeta! – meu pai desferiu um chute na cabeça de Cell.

- Acabou! – Kuririn disse.

Mas só estava começando. Cell não havia sofrido com o chute. Aquele monstro agora ria abertamente.

-Super Vegeta? – disse maliciosamente Cell.

- Deveria ter acabado – disse Kuririn. – O chute de Vegeta deve ter acertado algum ponto vital do Cell! Mas não houve dano algum! Ele é mesmo um monstro! Trunks, você não vai ajudar com esse seu poder secreto?

Eu também só via aquela solução. Mas por enquanto eu não iria fazer aquilo.

- O meu pai acharia muito mais humilhante ser ajudado por mim ou por Goku, do que ser morto pelo Cell. Meu pai é este tipo de pessoa.

- Mas...

Cell agora caminhava em direção ao meu pai. Os dois se fitando, meu pai parecia atormentado depois de ter visto que seu chute não tinha provocado nenhum dado em Cell. Surpreso demais por acreditar que seu poder não era nada comparado com a do inimigo. Cell perguntou a respeito do entusiasmo que antes Vegeta possuía em relação a poder lutar com a forma perfeita dele, mas definitivamente a ânsia dele tinha sumido quando seu poder tinha se reduzido a nada comparado a força que Cell havia ganhado na transformação, ao absorver a androide Número 18.

- O meu chute, com toda a minha força... Por quê? – ele agora se perguntava em voz alta, sem entender o quê tinha acontecido de errado.

- Qual o problema? – Cell perguntou. – Ria, Vegeta. – Cell avançou e deu um chute nele, fazendo o corpo do meu pai alcançar voo, indo de encontro às montanhas, destruindo-as com o impacto. Sem poder evitar, ele caiu do mar, sumindo de nossas vistas.

Desde que meu pai tinha perdido o controle, tinha começado a ficar nervoso, pensei que havia acontecido alguma coisa com o meu pai, mas uma mão apareceu na beira do mar, ele agora com bastante dificuldade saia de dentro d'agua.

- Ora, ora, acho que agora posso devolver as suas palavras em relação a grande diferença de nossos poderes e que esta luta é chata. - Era evidente que meu pai havia perdido a luta e que Cell agora era absurdamente forte. Eu sentia meu Ki se elevar à medida que eu observava aquilo e ficava cada vez mais nervoso.

O futuro que eu conhecia poderia se tornar verdade agora com Cell tendo conseguido a sua forma perfeita. Não podia ser verdade.

- O quê está fazendo, Trunks? – a voz de Kuririn parecia distante agora, como se não estivéssemos a alguns centímetros de distancia. – Se não for ajuda, o Vegeta poderá morrer de verdade! – Sim, iria acontecer isso. – Se ele morrer, não vai poder falar nada de orgulho! – Ainda não. Eu ainda não poderia intervir. Eu presava pelo meu pai, eu queria o seu bem, eu não queria que ele fosse testemunha da minha nova força, da possibilidade de tê-lo superado iria feri-lo bastante.

- Se o meu pai ficar inconsciente na luta contra o Cell, vou ajudar. – por mais que eu gostaria de privá-lo de mais dor. – Se ele ficar inconsciente, meu pai não vai saber que eu o superei.

- Por quê está preocupado com isso?

- Kuririn! – eu sabia como era o meu pai. Antes ele era um desconhecido, até então eu o conhecia bem pouco, pelo pouco que eu tinha dito contato com ele e pelo que minha mãe tinha dito, mas depois de termos ficado um ano na Sala do Tempo, eu o tinha conhecido muito mais. – Para o meu pai, se não tiver orgulho, não adianta. Meu pai sem orgulho não é o meu pai. Isso é o que faz meu pai forte... e o que faz ele ser solitário. Mas eu tenho certeza de que foi isso que atraiu a minha mãe. E a mim também.

- Trunks... Será bom se ele perder a consciência antes de morrer.

Estava difícil para o meu pai se reerguer. Ele deveria estar exausto.

- Seu lixo, Vegeta. Infelizmente parece que seu fim vai ser durante o aquecimento.

- Cretino!

- Antes de nos separarmos, preciso agradecê-lo – agora Vegeta tinha ficado de cócoras e reunia forças para se levantar completamente. – Eu assumi minha forma perfeita por causa da sua idiotice.

O Número 16 estava se aproximando de Cell que se encontrava de costas dele, tentando ajudar, mas era claro que ele não seria nem um pouco páreo para aquele monstro.

- Não tenta nada inútil quando já souber o resultado, Número 16. Você só é uma pilha de sucata que não tem mais jeito.

Eu via que meu pai lutava para respirar, procurando mais folego, ele flutuou, ganhando mais altura, ele aumentava o seu Ki de uma maneira assustadora.

-PAI!

- O quê ele pretende fazer? – dizia Kuririn surpreso com o que via. Eu não podia responder a pergunta dele. Eu mesmo não sabia o que viria. Uma sombra nos atingiu e a formação de nuvens ficou mais intensa, escondendo completamente o céu, restando somente nuvens carregadas, completamente cinzas.

Vegeta concentrava cada vez mais energia em suas mãos, dava para ouvir seus gritos, raios de energia estavam concentrados em sua volta que iam de encontro ao chão. Nuvens de terra agora nos alcançavam, devido à intensificação dos ventos, a terra começou a se quebrar.

- Pai! – agora eu lutava para continuar de olhos abertos.

- CELL! – Meu pai gritou do alto. – Mesmo que tenha assumido sua forma perfeita, você tem coragem para tomar isso de frente? É demais para você, não é? Você só é um covarde!

- Ele está provocando o Cell para ele não desviar do ataque! – eu disse agora sabendo o que meu pai planejava.

- Só pode ser brincadeira! – disse Kuririn. Mas não era. – Ele realmente pretende usar uma técnica dessas aqui na Terra?

Agora além dos raios e de uma energia concentrada ao redor de meu pai, o chão tremia. Era muito perigoso, como Kuririn havia falado.

- Pare, por favor! – eu gritei para o meu pai. – A Terra vai... A Terra toda vai...

- Fuja, Trunks! – disse Kuririn.

E meu pai afinal, tinha concentrado energia suficiente!

- FINAL FLASH! – ele gritou disparando uma energia colossal em direção a Cell.

Eu e Kuririn saímos da terra e flutuamos. Depois do ataque tínhamos sobrevivido.

- Meu pai calculou bem e mirou direito! – disse sentindo orgulho dele, mesmo depois de tudo.

Quando as nuvens saírem de minha visão, fui capaz de ver parte do corpo de Cell destruído. Agora meu pai ria, se sentindo vitorioso. Até mesmo Kuririn ao meu lado vibrou. Mas o quê pareceu impossível, aconteceu. Cell regenerou a parte de seu braço que tinha sido perdida durante a explosão. Ele tinha mesmo as células de Piccolo dentro dele.

- Não pode ser... – se espantou Kuririn.

- Bem, agora devo mata-lo? – perguntou Cell que se aproximava mais do meu pai. Uma nova energia foi disparada no corpo de Cell, mas como das outras vezes, aquilo não foi nada. Várias energias foram saindo de suas mãos, alcançando Cell. Uma nuvem nos cobriu enquanto meu pai continuava com os ataques sucessivos. Mas Cell saiu ileso e deu um soco em Vegeta que saiu voando descontrolado. Vegeta se reergueu, mas Cell o deu um chute fazendo ele alcançar voo em direção ao céu. Cell foi de encontro ao corpo do meu pai e o socou mais uma vez, fazendo Vegeta cair em terra.

Enfim Vegeta tinha retornado aos seus cabelos pretos de origem.

- Ei, ele não é mais Super Saiya-jin! Perdeu a consciência ou morr... Trunks! – Kuririn se voltou para o meu corpo. – É agora ou nunca! Agora é hora de se transformar nesse Super Saiya-jin inacreditável!

Vendo o quê estava acontecendo com o meu pai, a energia dentro de mim crescia, e se transformava em um poder colossal. O Ki estava dentro de mim, aumentando... a medida que eu ficava mais irritado com a situação. Sim, agora eu poderia agir, deveria agir para proteger todos que eu amava.

- Trunks! – gritou Kuririn que se mantinha ao meu lado.

Aumentei enfim a minha energia. Ela agora estava concentrada envolta de mim, estava difícil de controlar o poder.

Eu não iria deixar o meu pai morrer, eu queria que ele vivesse, eu iria protegê-lo, eu iria impedir Cell de mata-lo.

- Trunks? – Cell disse prestando totalmente a atenção em mim.

Eu desviei meu rosto e olhei para Kuririn. Ele estava com medo de mim.

- Kuririn – eu disse a ele – Você poderia levar o meu pai para a casa do Mestre Kame ou para algum lugar qualquer?

- Que bom! Você consegue falar normalmente. Pensei que você tivesse ficado maluco, como quando o Goku e os outros se transformam em macacos gigantes.

- Está tudo bem. Aliás, tome isto... – eu joguei uma Senzu para ele. – Quando achar que é hora certa, dê essa Senzu para o meu pai.

- Tá, mas você vai ficar bem? Você também tem uma Senzu para você?

- Eu não preciso de uma Senzu pra mim. Vou vencer com certeza. – eu disse direto. Assim, desci e pousei em solo. Fiquei fitando Cell até que meus olhos caíram para o meu pai, inconsciente, com o rosto enterrado em terra. Andei até eles.

- Eu irei mata-lo, Cell. – Ele sorriu.

- É uma afirmação agressiva, Trunks. – Ele também caminhava ao meu encontro. Ficamos a poucos metros um do outro, nos fitando. Até que ele me golpeou, eu desviei e o alcancei para dar um chute em seu estomago. Ele também me chutou, mas fui capaz de impedi-lo de me acertar, bloqueando seu chute com o meu braço. Nos teletransportamos. De lá de cima, fui capaz de lança-lo de novo em terra. O golpeei novamente, seu corpo caindo. Kuririn ao longe estava cantando vitória, mas eu sabia que eu ainda não o havia derrotado. De repente previ algo.

- Kuririn, tome cuidado!

Uma imensa explosão aconteceu. Inúmeros fragmentos de terra agora estavam flutuando. Cell então apareceu.

- Você é aceitável, Trunks! – ele disse com um sorriso nos lábios. Fui de encontro ao outro, ele fez o mesmo. Nós começamos então a trocar socos. Eu agarrei seus pulsos e o impulsionei até a terra. Ele voltou a voar, o segurei e dei um chute. Ele voltou a cair, mas antes que eu pudesse desferir um golpe, ele sumiu das minhas vistas. Ele apareceu acima de mim e eu desviei do golpe que ele iria desferir. Olhei para trás, e o corpo do meu pai ainda estava ali, inconsciente.

- Como esperado! Você conseguiu desviar por um fio de cabelo... – com isso dito ele avançou. Antes que ele ficasse mais perto, eu desapareci de seu olhar e apareci no alto, atrás dele, desferi um golpe, mas ele desviou e me atacou. O golpe que ele desferiu em meu abdômen, me fez sentir seu poder. Para completar, ele me chutou para longe. Antes que eu me erguesse, ele foi mais rápido e voltou a me chutar. Caí no chão e sentia dificuldade para me erguer. Novamente Cell veio e me chutou, mas eu me recompus. Ele novamente me chutou e eu caí. Eu me virei e pedi para Kuririn olhar para o local que eu estava indicando, o corpo do meu pai ainda estava desfalecido no chão. Eu queria que Kuririn fizesse o que eu tinha pedido. Agora era hora para salvá-lo. Me coloquei de frente a Cell e bloquei seu golpe, mas outro me acertou. Trocamos golpes. Eu também me coloquei a dar chute e mais chutes sucessivos no corpo de Cell. Ele me deu uma cotovelada, deixando meu corpo deslizar pela terra. Me controlei e olhei para cima, em direção a Kuririn. Ele me deu sinal positivo, já carregando o corpo do meu pai nos ombros. Ele saiu voando. Me levantei. Cell estava concentrado, me fitando e indo em minha direção.

- Agora você pode lutar sem ter preocupações. – disse Cell. – O Vegeta foi levado embora...

- Você sabia?

- Claro! Assim como sei que você estava me afastando do Vegeta de propósito.

- Não esperava que fosse deixa-lo ir...

- Claro! Meu interesse não é mais nele. Mas sim na sua verdadeira força.

- Não imaginei que soubesse tanto.

- Estou ansioso. Chegou a hora de eu conhecer a força da minha forma perfeita. – Eu aumentei mais meu Ki. Eu estava aumento o poder do Super Saiya-jin. Estava tentando aumentar meu Ki para superá-lo, para conseguir destruir Cell. Meus músculos aumentavam, eu podia sentir. Eu gritava, tamanha força que eu estava empregando para ganhar mais energia. Aquele com certeza seria o poder que iria matar Cell. Eu tinha certeza disso. O chão começou a tremer, olhei para cima e percebi que as nuvens haviam se tingido de cinza, raios saiam de mim, da minha energia acumulada.

- Poder admirável. – Cell disse – Realmente não dá para comparar com o do seu pai Vegeta.

- Não vou deixar vocês, androides, fazerem o quê quiserem! Não vou deixar fazerem de novo aquele futuro miserável... e fazerem aquele inferno voltar!

Voltar a perder todos, inclusive Gohan que foi o único que eu tive oportunidade de conhecer, eu não iria suportar viver aquilo de novo.

- Não vou deixar aquele futuro miserável acontecer de novo, Cell! Pelo futuro da Terra, eu vou mata-lo!

Meu poder aumentava cada vez mais.

- Bom, bom! Cell dizia se divertindo com a possibilidade de eu poder ficar mais forte. – Mais, mais! Que poder maravilhoso! Pode ser que você tenha me superado. Estou feliz. Até mesmo o Dr. Gero deve estar feliz por sua causa. Finalmente encontrei um adversário para testar o meu poder supremo.

Ele estava radiante com a possibilidade de lutar com todas as suas forças comigo.

- Quando eu vim para a superfície, Número 17 e Número 18, pelos quais eu estava procurando, não estavam em lugar algum. Parece que você havia derrotado eles. Mas, graças a sua máquina do tempo, consegui voltar para o passado, encontrar o Número 17 e a Número 18 desta época e assumir minha forma perfeita. Finalmente alcancei a minha meta! – uma risada poderia ser ouvida. O Ki dele aumentou.

- Quero testar logo o poder terrível da minha forma perfeita!

- É o que eu queria, Cell! Agora vou mostrar o verdadeiro poder dos Saiya-jins! – eu estava empolgado, eu iria vencê-lo! Eu gritava a medida que meu poder ia aumentando e enfim desferi um golpe em Cell. Fui ao seu encontro e lancei várias bolas de energia das minhas mãos. Mas quando a nuvem se dissipou, eu percebi que ele já tinha sumido. De repente senti um golpe em minhas costas e caí em uma velocidade assustadora, mas consegui parar e voltei para golpeá-lo por trás. Desferi também um golpe em sua face, trocamos golpes.

- Eu vou mata-lo! Não vou deixar vocês, androides, fazerem o que quiserem com a Terra!

O Ki de nós dois estava no máximo. As duas energias se colidiam, eu lancei um soco com as duas mãos, mas ele bloqueou. Ele me deu uma cabeçada e fui jogado pra trás. Revidei e passei a golpeá-lo. Eu me afastei um pouco e lancei uma energia maior das minhas mãos. Seu corpo caiu em terra, voei para mais perto e observei ele sentir os ferimentos. Apesar do susto, ele se levantou e sorriu.

- Entendo. Você tem mesmo um poder magnífico. Você me superou bem. Mas você não pode me vencer do jeito que está. De forma alguma! - Com a minha irritação no limite, pousei em terra e fiquei a sua frente.

- Está blefando!

- Será?

Fiquei mais irritado com o quê ele tinha falado. Me lancei e dei um golpe, mas ele desviava. Chutes também eram dados, mas ele continuava se esquivando.

- Droga. – o observei em solo do alto. Pousei. Iria aumentar o meu Ki, aumentar a minha força, meus músculos.

- Ainda está aumentando? Mas é inútil! Não pode me vencer.

O chão agora se desintegrava devido ao meu Ki muito elevado. Me lancei de novo em direção a Cell, tentando acertá-lo, o que eu não estava conseguindo porque ele se desviava. Continuei a tentar golpeá-lo, mas não conseguia de jeito nenhum. Sempre quando eu me aproximava, ele escapava.

- Impossível. Isso é impossível. Por quê não acerto?

- Também estou desapontado com você. Desse jeito, você não serve para testar a força da minha forma perfeita.

- O quê?

Me aproximei para golpeá-lo, mas senti uma joelhada em meu abdômen. Quando virei, ele me golpeou com tudo meu rosto. Fui jogado para longe. Ele correu ao meu encontro e começou a desferir inúmeros golpes que me acertavam em cheio. Não estava conseguindo evitar de ser golpeado, não estava conseguindo desviar. Olhei para ele quando me erguia. Não estava acreditando no que estava acontecendo.

- Merda!

Me lancei mais uma vez, mas ele conseguia se esquivar.

- Não importa quantas vezes tente, vai ser o mesmo. – Cell deu um golpe em meu queixo e me prendeu por trás. – Você não pode me derrotar de forma alguma. – Senti uma joelhada no abdômen e um golpe na coluna. Cell também me deu um golpe no rosto, e suas investidas cada vez mais intensas. Caí em terra. Foi difícil me levantar. Voei ao seu encontro. Eu tinha ficado tão mais forte por que então aquilo acontecia? Começava a sentir uma perda de folego, tinha dificuldade para respirar.

- Você não é páreo pra mim. – disse Cell e ele pousou no chão e me olhou de baixo. – Você disse que estava mostrando o verdadeiro poder e sofreu outra transformação com ainda mais poder. Uma transformação dessas é fácil.

Ele agora imitava em si o quê eu fiz com o meu corpo.

- Mas aumentar o poder desse jeito com essa transformação não melhora nada! Nada! Qualquer um sabe uma coisa dessas. Até o seu pai, Vegeta. Você é um idiota!

Era isso? Meu pai podia fazer essa transformação? Mas ele não a fez. Ele sabia que isso iria acontecer. Eu fui... um imbecil!

Olhei para as meus braços enquanto voltava a minha forma normal.

- Não tenho mais chance alguma de vencer. Mate-me.

- Vou fazer isso.

Cell levantou uma das mãos.

- Fiquei muito desapontado, tanto com você quando com Vegeta, o seu pai. Pensei que fosse ser mais divertido. Tenho uma última pergunta: apesar de terem perdido completamente pra mim, Vegeta e você aumentaram bastante os poderes em um pouco tempo. O quê vocês fizeram?

Aquilo era uma piada, como se eu fosse falar alguma coisa!

- Não quer falar? Então, vou mudar a pergunta. Se eu der mais tempo, vocês poderão melhorar ainda mais? – dessa vez olhei para ele. O quê ele estava querendo dizer? – Então?

- Como vou saber? Não vou saber até tentar! Mas por que está perguntado uma coisa dessas?

- Então, não é impossível? Bem, próxima pergunta: O quê Goku está fazendo? Por que ele não apareceu aqui?

- O Goku está treinando para derrota-lo. Conhecendo o Goku, ele vai derrota-lo e realizará os nossos desejos. Tenho convicção nisso!

- Boa resposta. Sendo assim, vou realizar um torneio de artes márcias.

- Torneio de artes marciais? – Ele agora ria.

- Vou realiza-lo dentro de dez dias. De graça! Fiquem o mais forte que puderem para me divertir.

- Do que está falando?

- Pode ser que você não saiba, mas, antigamente, havia um torneio de artes marciais chamado Tenkaichi Budoukai. Estou dizendo que vou realizar um desses. Mas só eu serei o adversário de vocês. Vão ser lutas um contra um. Se eu vencer, a próxima pessoa luta contra mim de novo. Podem ser quantas pessoas quiserem! Quanto mais pessoas houver, mais vantagem haverá para vocês. Junte o máximo de pessoas que conseguir. O lugar e outros detalhes eu aviso depois. Pela televisão ou algo assim.

- O quê?

- Parece um bom modo de passar o tempo. Até mais. É melhor deixar muitas Senzus preparadas.

- Espere, Cell! Qual é o propósito do torneio de artes márcias? E qual é o seu objetivo final? Eu não faço ideia! Vai ser você contra a Terra, digo, o Universo?

- O propósito do torneio de artes márcias é confirmar a força da minha forma perfeita e amedrontar o mundo inteiro. Além disso, vai servir para tirar ainda mais da minha força. Não tenho nenhum objetivo final especial. Não tenho interesse em conquistar nada. Eu fui criado com o objetivo de matar Goku, mas isso não significa nada de especial agora. Se for para dizer, acho que a diversão é o meu objetivo. O maior objetivo é lógico, ver os rostos dos humanos cheios de medo! Então, até!

Fiquei surpreso pelo quê ele tinha falado. Observei ele voar para longe. E assim tinha acabado a luta.

Fiquei no local, sentia um forte vento contra o meu rosto. Olhei para o lado e o mar estava revolto. As palavras dele ainda ecoavam na minha mente. Sua proposta em realizar um tornei de artes márcias. O objetivo dele, de ser temido pelas pessoas... miserável! Minha irritação se elevou e não evitei de me transformar em Super Saiya-jin. Uma energia grande foi liberada, fazendo as poucas montanhas que restavam a minha volta se desintegrar. Cansado, caí de joelhos, respirando com dificuldade. Vi meu pai pousar diante de mim.

- Pai... – me destransformei. Kuririn veio logo em seguida.

- O que aconteceu com Cell? – meu pai me perguntou.

O quê tinha acontecido com Cell? Simplesmente não pude vencê-lo. Fui fraco e não consegui vencê-lo como havia prometido a mim mesmo. Meus dedos se enterraram com ódio em terra. Kuririn veio ao meu encontro e perguntou o quê tinha acontecido.

- Me desculpem. Não consegui fazer nada.

- É claro! – meu pai tinha se virado e ficado de costas pra mim. – De forma alguma alguém como você conseguiria derrotar Cell na sua forma perfeita, não é?

- Não fale isso! Afinal, o Trunks tem mais poder.

- KURIRIN! – olhei diretamente para Kuririn e pedi para que ele não mais falasse nada.

Então eu comecei a explicar o que Cell havia proposto.

- Torneio de artes marciais? – perguntou Kuririn não acreditando. – Ele disse isso? Mas quem vai participar? Ele é um adversário que nem vocês puderam fazer nada!

Caminhei para longe de Kuririn,

- Eu... quando Goku sair, pretendo treinar mais uma vez na Sala do Tempo.

- Nem você e nem Kakarotto são necessários! – disse meu pai. – Se eu usar aquela sala por mais um dia, vai estar resolvido.

- Eu também... – dessa vez era o Número 16 que tinha se aproximado de nós. – Eu também vou participar do torneio.

Olhamos abismados pra ele.

- Número 16... – disse Kuririn.

- Por favor, levem-me para a "Capsule Corporation". – com muita dificuldade ele caminhava, segurando um dos braços.

- Para onde minha mãe está? – eu disse.

- Isso. Lá ela vai poder me consertar para que eu possa lutar de novo. Vou mostrar que posso ser útil.

- Não brinque comigo! Você também é um dos androides do Dr. Gero, não é? – ele parou de caminhar e nos fitou.

Agora era só o quê faltava. Ajudar um androide criado pelo Dr. Gero! Mas Kuririn foi ao seu encontro.

- Tudo bem. Eu vou leva-lo e pedir para ela.

- KURIRIN! – eu gritei. Ele se voltou pra mim, sorrindo.

- Não precisa se preocupar, Trunks. Acho que esse cara não deve ser ruim.

- Mas...

- Aqueles dois que foram engolidos pelo Cell também não eram tão ruins assim. Eles são muito diferentes dos androides do futuro que você estava. Cada um em sua dimensão. Além disso, precisamos de amigos fortes, não é?

Assim Kuririn colocou um dos braços do androide Número 16 envolta de seus ombros.

- Desculpe-me. – disse Número 16.

Então o próximo passo seria ir para a "Capsule Corporation". Voamos até lá. Quando chegamos, minha avó estava regando as plantas que ficavam de frente de sua empresa e também casa.

- Nossa! Vegeta, quanto tempo! – ela estava sorridente. Ela se aproximou de meu pai e disse que ele estava como sempre. Depois, ela me observou – Esse cavalheiro também é uma pessoa bonita! Você é conhecido do Vegeta?

- Prazer em conhecê-la. – eu disse para a minha própria avó percebendo minhas bochechas se esquentarem, provavelmente estava corando.

Número 16 e Kuririn chegaram enfim.

- Com licença. A Bulma está? – perguntou Kuririn.

- Ah, oi! – minha avó o saldou.

- Ah Bulma... – ele continuou a questionando.

- Oi, Kuririn! – meu avó chegou perto. Ele estava andando de bicicleta. – Se estiver procurando a Bulma, ela acabou de ligar. Disse que estava voltando pra cá. Ela ainda não voltou do Templo?

-Entendo... – disse Kuririn.

- Oi! – uma pessoa gritou e uma nave pousou no gramado. Era Yamcha, Mestre Kame, Chi-Chi, Pual e Oolong. Kuririn se aproximou para cumprimenta-los.

- Recebemos um aviso da Bulma dizendo que todos voltariam para a "Capsule Corporation". – disse mestre Kame.

- Ficando na casa do Mestre Kame não dá para saber como está a situação – disse Yamcha.

- Onde está o Gohan? – perguntou Chi-Chi nervosamente.

- Ah bem, no Templo! – Kuririn disse.

- Ainda? – ela sempre muito preocupada com o filho.

A minha avó pediu para que todos entrassem para comerem alguma coisa enquanto Bulma voltava. Todos entraram. Enquanto minha avó servia os convidados, eu observei o Número 16 sendo concertado pelo meu avô. Enquanto isso eu falava a respeito do que Cell havia me proposto.

- Entendi – disse Yamcha. – Um torneio de artes marciais.

- Sim, Cell disse isso. Será realizado dentro de dez dias. – eu disse para completar a informação. Ele disse que avisará sobre o lugar e o resto.

- Será que as lutas serão como no torneio? – perguntou Chaos.

- Não. – eu disse. – Eu não sei direito, mas parece que cada um vai desafiar Cell uma vez.

- Maldito, Cell! – disse Mestre Kame – Ele falou isso? Entendi. Pode ser arrogância, agora que ele conseguiu a forma suprema.

- Mas não está sendo esperto ao escolher o Torneio de artes márcias? – perguntou Yamcha. – Mal posso esperar para ver como eu estou!

- Ficou empolgado, não é Yamcha! – disse Pual.

- Está dizendo isso, mas perdeu em todas, não foi? – alfinetou Oolong.

- Mestre Kame... – perguntou a minha avó – o quê é esse Torneio sei lá o quê?

- Ah, sim! Como vencedor do Torneio vou explicar para você.

- Ahh? O senhor também já venceu, Mestre Kame? – perguntou Pual espantado.

- É coisa do passado. – disse Oolong. – Bem no passado.

- Antigamente, havia um torneio para que os mestres de artes márcias soubessem quem entre eles estava no topo e era o melhor. A primeira vez em que o Goku e os outros participaram, foi na edição 21ª, não foi? Foi a primeira vez do Goku e ele conseguiu chegar até a final. Mas o adversário era muito para ele. Infelizmente, ele foi derrotado por um mestre chamado Jackie Chun. E, então, cinco anos depois, na edição 22ª mais um torneio foi realizado. Naquela ocasião, vi Tenshinhan e Chaos pela primeira vez. Goku e Tenshinhan disputavam a vitória, mas por uma pequena diferença, o Goku perdeu!

- Que nível de luta baixo! – disse Vegeta. – Por isso que vocês que estão aqui podiam competir no torneio, considerando o nível de vocês.

- Não. A 23ª edição do torneio que foi realizado três anos depois foi um torneio movimentado e incrível! Goku se casou, Piccolo participou usando o nome Ma. Jr. e Kami-sama possuiu o corpo de um humano e participou. Não era mais o tipo de torneio que qualquer pessoa normal podia entrar...

Resolvemos todos sair da sala, deixando somente o meu avô ali. A longa explicação do Mestre Kame a respeito do Torneio de artes marciais estava enfadonha até para quem não conhecia. Então, fomos para a varanda, o deixando sozinho, somente com o meu avô.

Na varanda, observamos o céu se pondo, tendo um momento de relaxamento.

- Mas por que Cell fez uma coisa dessas? – perguntou Chaos.

- Por que será? – perguntou Yamcha – Mesmo se ganhar o Torneio não poderá controlar o mundo.

- Cell disse que não tem interesse em controlar o mundo. – eu disse. Eles olharam pra mim surpreendidos. – Ele disse que o propósito do torneio é confirmar sua força e deixar o mundo inteiro aterrorizado. Além disso, seria um treino para tirar ainda mais força da sua forma perfeita.

- Droga, ele está se achando. – disse Kuririn.

- Certo! Então, também vamos participar e acabar com o orgulho dele! – disse Yamcha ansioso com a possibilidade de lutar com Cell.

- É! – disse Chaos.

- Parem com essas inutilidades. – disse meu pai que estava distante, sentado no parapeito da sacada. – Peixes pequenos como vocês não prestam para nada.

- Bem, de qualquer jeito, agora podemos ficar tranquilos. – disse Chi-chi se levantando da mesa.

- Por que a Chi-chi disse que podemos ficar tranquilos? – perguntou Pual.

- Eu que sei! – disse Oolong.

- Não entenderam? Já que ele vai realizar um Torneio de artes marciais, Cell vai obedecer as regras! Se ele matar, ele vai perder! Vamos passar por isso sem ninguém morrer, não é?

- Entendi! – disse Yamcha.

- Então, será que eu também participo? – se perguntou Kuririn.

- Será que eu também participo? – se aproximou Mestre Kame de onde estávamos.

- Não diga que ainda está preso à sua antiga glória – alfinetou Oolong. – Um velho... – Mestre Kame deu um soco na cabeça do porco falante.

- Mas, com uma regra dessas, a Terra vai ser salva dessa crise, não é? – eu me perguntei. – Há o Piccolo. Em breve, Goku e Gohan vão sair na Sala do Tempo.

- É! – confirmou Yamcha.

- É mesmo, não é? – disse Kuririn.

- Espere um pouco – agora era Chi-chi que gritava conosco. – Não posso impedir do Goku de participar, mas por que o Gohan teria de participar?

- Mas Chi-chi, como você disse antes, há uma regra que não permite matar, então não é perigoso... – disse Kuririn.

- Com perigo ou não, não tenho vontade de deixar Gohan participar do Torneio!

- Mas Chi-chi... – eu queria também intervir. Seria importante o maior número de pessoas participarem, e eu sabia que Gohan poderia ser páreo para Cell, ele também era um meio Saiya-jin, apesar de ainda ser uma criança de dez anos.

- A Terra já foi salva da crise... Cell está realizando o Torneio de artes marciais apenas para aqueles que quiserem lutar. – disse ela convicta.

- Pode ser isso, mas... – era Kuririn.

- Por isso não vou deixar mais Gohan lutar! Quando o Gohan nasceu, o Goku também concordou! É verdade! Não posso abaixar a guarda para nenhum de vocês! Vocês fariam o Goham ser um dos seus amigos delinquentes!

- Delinquentes? – Kuririn se surpreendeu.

- Que cruel! – disse Chaos.

- Eu também sou um delinquente? – se perguntou Mestre Kame.

Depois de algumas horas, estávamos todos descansados. Kuririn ligou a tv e ficamos passando de canal em canal, sem fazer nada.

- Trunks, ele falou mesmo que iria informar os detalhes pela televisão? – perguntou querendo se certificar Kuririn.

Me voltei para ele.

- Sim, tenho certeza.

Yamcha de repente saiu e pediu para que quando Cell aparecesse na televisão o avisasse, pois ele iria treinar lá fora.

- Concordo – disse Kuririn. – Yamcha, treine comigo.

- Vocês também não vão ter oportunidades de lutar. – disse meu pai antes que eles saíssem. – Se eu estiver, já é o bastante. Não vou deixar nem Kakarotto e nem ninguém me atrapalhar!

- Você fala demais para alguém que foi derrotado por Cell, não foi? – provocou Yamcha.

- O quê? Se eu treinar mais um dia na Sala do Tempo, vou cuidar de tudo. Não vai haver chance para lixos como você! – meu pai completou.

- Lixo? – ficou mais nervoso Yamcha.

- Falei que é lixo porque é lixo. – disse Vegeta.

- PAI! – eu o reprimi. Ele já tinha ido longe demais provocando Yamcha.

De repente Bulma entrou na sala gritando o meu nome, atropelando todos eles, indo ao meu encontro.

- TRUNKS! – ela começou a olhar o meu corpo, o analisando de cima abaixo. – Nossa, você está muito bem! – ela sorriu – Piccolo falou que você conseguiu sair sem morrer, mas vim preocupada pensando que você estivesse muito ferido! – o bebê em seu colo me acenava.

- Desculpe por isso.

- Droga! Você não deveria preocupar sua mãe assim. – ela me reprendeu.

- Desculpe por preocupa-la.

O meu eu bebê, pegou uma mecha do meu cabelo e começou a puxá-la.

- Ei! Solte!

- O Trunks está puxando o cabelo do Trunks! – disse Oolong e todos começam a rir.

- Ohh o nome daquele garoto também é Trunks? Que coincidência! – disse a minha avó.

- Ei solte, Trunks! Ei, solte... – eu continuava a pedir para o bebê.

Depois de tudo resolvido, continuei conversando com a minha mãe, tentando acalmá-la. Ela me perguntou o quê tinha acontecido e eu comecei a conta-la bem por cima o quê tinha acontecido, mas de repente nós nos viramos para ver a gritaria que Oolong fazia na sala.

Vimos que quem estava na televisão era Cell.

- Maldito Cell! – meu pai ralhou.

À medida que passávamos os canais, o Cell estava lá. Paramos no canal do noticiário.

Vimos que Cell agora enforcava o apresentador do telejornal.

A face dele apareceu completamente na televisão. Sorrindo.

_- Bom dia, senhores e senhoras. Decidi invadir a televisão, de vocês por enquanto. Enquanto estão em paz, venho trazer uma notícia maravilhosa para vocês. Uma notícia que vai deixar a vida de vocês com ainda mais diversão e empolgação. Meu nome é Cell. Senhoras e Senhores tenho certeza de que vocês sabem de um incidente em que muitas pessoas estavam sendo exterminadas por um monstro todos os dias. Eu sou aquele monstro evoluído e transformado. Muito obrigado por terem contribuído com tanta energia vital. Podem ficar tranquilos. Não preciso mais de energia vital. Decidi realizar um Torneio de artes marciais chamado "Cell Games." Vai ser a noroeste da capital, no ponto 28 – KS- 5. Preparei um ringue lá. Vai ser diferente do Torneio de artes marciais comum, se os lutadores representantes de vocês, senhoras e senhores, perderem, haverá a troca de lugar com o próximo lutador. Vai ser uma vantagem para vocês. Porque até mesmo eu posso ficar cansado depois de muitas lutas. As regras são praticamente as mesmas do Torneio comum. Caso se renda, ou alguma parte do corpo toque algo fora do ringue, perde. Eu pretendo me segurar, mas se acabar sendo morto perde. Se todos os lutadores representantes perderem pra mim... _

- O quê? – se surpreendeu Kuririn.

_- Decidi matar todas as pessoas do mundo, enquanto contemplo as expressões de medo, não vou deixar nenhum de vocês escaparem! _

- Maldito Cell! – eu disse.

_- Sendo assim, gostaria de que quem confia na própria força participasse. _

E assim a transmissão foi desfeita, com um brilho no fundo de Cell lançando uma bola de energia no painel que ficava atrás de quem estava em tela. Seguiu uma explosão e uma parte da parede do prédio foi quebrada, revelando a vista de fora.

_- Isso se vocês não quiserem acabar assim. Bem, estou ansioso. _

E ele saiu voando do buraco na parede.

- Ele é inacreditável! – se surpreendeu Mestre Kame.

- Ele disse que vai matar todas as pessoas do mundo! – observou Kuririn.

- Que poder! – falou Yamcha.- Fui muito ingênuo em pensar que sairíamos dessa sem morrer por causa das regras. Quem pode lutar contra um cara desses? Nem Vegeta e Trunks conseguiram! Nem mesmo Goku...

Minha mãe olhou para os lados e viu meu pai tirar a camisa.

- Está indo para algum lugar, Vegeta?

- Eu não me importo com quantos terráqueos morram, mas não quero ser morto por aquele miserável.

Ele estava indo para o Templo de Kami-sama.

- Eu também vou. – corri para segui-lo.

- Trunks, antes de ir, vou cortar seu cabelo. Incomoda?

Eu sorri.

- Sim, por favor.

Minha mãe então cortou meus cabelos. Ela parecia muito feliz em fazer isso. Eu sentia novamente as mãos dela, novamente em meus cabelos, tratando-os dele como ela sempre fez no meu tempo.

Agradeci pelo corte de cabelo, vestimos novas roupas especiais e eu e meu pai fomos para o Templo de Kami-sama. Lá, precisamos esperar Goku e Gohan sair da Sala do Tempo. Parecia que o treino deles não havia terminado.

- Ainda faltam quanto para Goku e Gohan saírem? – eu perguntei ao Sr. Popo.

- Para completar um dia inteiro, ainda faltam três horas. – respondeu o Sr. Popo.

- Eles não precisam ficar um dia inteiro. – disse Vegeta. – Eles podem se empolgar e ficarem mais tempo.

- Não é para se apressar. – disse Piccolo. – Ainda faltam nove dias até a luta. Ainda não faz nem um dia que vocês saíram da sala, não é? É melhor descansarem um pouco. Eu vou entrar primeiro.

- Isso é um desperdício de tempo. – disse por fim meu pai. – Só os Saiya-jins podem dar conta do que estamos enfrentando. Bem, vou deixar fazer como quiser, mas eu vou ficar com os oito dias restantes.

- Que pena. Só dá para ficar na Sala do Tempo por dois dias, quarenta e oito horas, durante toda a sua vida.

- O quê? O quê acontece se acabar ficando mais de quarenta e oito horas? – perguntou Vegeta ao Sr. Popo.

- A saída da sala some. Não dá para sair de novo. – Sr. Popo respondeu.

- Mas pai, nós ainda podemos usar por mais ou menos vinte e três horas.

De repente eu senti um dois Kis se aproximando...

- São os Kis de Goku e Gohan. – disse Tenshinhan. – Eles já saíram da sala?

- O quê? Por que tão cedo? – se perguntou Vegeta.

Ouvíamos passos, se aproximando da entrada. Quando vimos, era Gohan, com os cabelos loiros e os olhos verdes, ainda transformado em Super Saiya-jin, com as roupas bem danificadas. Goku apareceu logo em seguida:

- Ahn? Vegeta e Trunks também estão aqui. Também sinto o Ki de Cell, então ele está vivo. O quê está acontecendo? – Goku perguntou imediatamente.

- Aquele é Gohan? – Piccolo se perguntou espantado.

Eu também havia sentido. O Ki dele tinha crescido, estava bem mais forte.

- Digam o quê aconteceu! – pediu Goku enquanto se aproximavam mais de nós.

- É que... – disse Tenshinhan.

- Antes disso, Sr. Popo, poderia nos dar algo para comer? – perguntou Goku. – Estou com muita fome!

- Só podia ser você, Goku! – deu um sorriso sem graça Tenshinhan.

A comida tinha sido posta sobre uma manta vermelha que cobria o chão. Havia uma quantidade de comida considerável e até mesmo Goku se sentiria satisfeito com aquela quantidade de comida. Eles comiam vorazmente, como se a comida tivesse asas e estivesse pronta para sair voando. A agilidade de Goku só era superada talvez por Gohan que também comia avidamente. Os dois estavam literalmente com fome. Tenshinhan perguntou se eles não tinham comido direito. Pai e filho se fitaram e Goku respondeu alguma coisa que era impossível decifrar com um monte de comida na boca. Piccolo pediu para que ele não falasse enquanto estivesse comendo. Goku depois de ter terminado o prato disse que comeram, mas como nem ele e nem Gohan sabiam cozinhar direito, já fazia muito tempo que não comiam algo gostoso. Depois de alguns minutos de espera, Goku e Gohan tinham finalizado com a comida. Goku pediu para que eu falasse. Assim, contei a ele e a Gohan o quê tinha acontecido durante a minha luta e da proposta de Cell em realizar um Torneio de artes marciais.

- Então é isso! – disse Goku. – Ele pensou em algo interessante.

Fiquei espantando com as palavras que ele empregara. Até agora não tinha pensando ser interessante a história de Torneio, mas sim ameaçador para a Terra, embora tivéssemos mais uma chance de treinar e superá-lo em força e enfim mata-lo.

- Sr. Popo, não jogou fora as minhas roupas de baixo, jogou? –perguntou Goku.

- Não, não joguei. – ele respondeu. Goku colocou então seu costumeiro uniforme vermelho.

- Não precisa vestir isso. Se pedir para a minha mãe, ela faz uma nova. – eu estava me referindo ao uniforme que ela tinha construído para Goku e que estava agora completamente destruído após um ano treinando dentro da Sala do Tempo.

- Não. Com isso é melhor. Eu quero lutar como terráqueo.

Concordei com um acenar entendendo o quê ele dizia. Já Gohan se aproximou de Piccolo pedindo roupas novas, ele sorriu e disse que iria dá-las. Piccolo colocou uma das mãos sobre Gohan e teletransportou roupas novas para Gohan. O uniforme era idêntico aquele que Piccolo usava, mas do tamanho de Gohan.

De repente Vegeta se aproximou de Goku perguntando se ele tinha confiança em derrotar Cell.

- Não sei. Ainda não o vi desde que assumiu a forma perfeita. Acho que vou dar uma olhada nele agora.

Goku então se teletransportou. Passado alguns minutos ele voltou.

- Como foi, Goku? – eu perguntei ansioso.

- Para falar a verdade, não achei que ele tivesse ficado tão forte. Não consigo imaginar o quão forte ele pode ficar se quiser. Não vou saber até tentar, mas provavelmente não posso vencer desse jeito que estou agora.

Aquilo que ele dizia era preocupante.

- Não pode ser! Isso é verdade? – eu questionei sem poder acreditar naquilo que Goku tinha me falado.

- É melhor usar a Sala do Tempo de novo. – disse Piccolo. – Tem tempo. Acabamos de decidir a ordem. Eu vou entrar primeiro. Depois Vegeta entra sozinho...

- A verdade é que, se eu entrar, não vai precisar de mais nada. – disse com convicção e certo da vitória meu pai.

- Desculpem. – disse Tenshinhan – mas eu passo. Ele não é um adversário em que eu possa lutar.

- E, então, Trunks... – Piccolo me fitava querendo saber se eu aprovava o quê ele tinha dito. Eu concordei. - Depois, Goku e Gohan...

- Eu dispenso. – disse Goku.

- O quê? – Piccolo entrou em desespero.

- Vamos treinar no mundo exterior. – disse Goku. – Temos nove dias então deve ter algum resultado.

- O quê disse? – dessa vez era meu pai totalmente perturbado com que Goku acabara de dizer. Até eu mesmo estava assustado, sem crer que o treinamento de Goku fosse útil se realizado normalmente.

- Disse que já chega? Que não vai mais entrar na Sala do Tempo? – perguntou Piccolo se certificando que tinha ouvido direito.

- Isso mesmo. – confirmou Goku.

- Por quê? Você ainda pode ficar lá dentro por mais um dia inteiro. – explicou Piccolo.

- É muito duro para o corpo ficar lá dentro, mesmo sem fazer nada. Assim, não dá para descansar direito.

- Ora, ora, nem mesmo Kakarotto consegue aguentar aquela sala? – cutucou Vegeta.

- Talvez. – disse Goku – Mas, se forçarmos o corpo mais que isso não é treinamento. Mas não tenho nada contra vocês entrarem na sala de novo. Parece que ainda têm o quê melhorar.

- O quê? Não gostei disso. – disse Vegeta. – Do jeito que falou, parece que está dizendo que é mais forte do que eu.

- Sim, muito mais. – disse Goku.

- O quê? – quase cuspida à pergunta de Vegeta de tamanho ódio que ele estava sentindo do que Goku falou. Eles ficaram se encarando por algum tempo até que Goku se despediu e disse para nos encontrar no Torneio. E então Goku e Gohan saíram voando diante de nossos olhares surpresos.

- Ei, Goku e Gohan estavam como Super Saiya-jins agora? – perguntou Tenshinhan. – Mesmo assim não senti nada de diferentes.

- Tenho certeza que estavam como Super Saiya-jins. – disse Piccolo. – Mas, eles devem ter treinando para conseguirem ficarem naquele estado.

- Então, farão uma transformação ainda mais inacreditável na hora da luta? – perguntei.

- Você é idiota? – fui cortado pelo meu pai. – Parece que não deduziu nada. Kakarotto percebeu que é melhor ficar daquele jeito. Se acostumar com aquele estado, mesmo se o poder de luta aumentar, o corpo terá pouco desgaste. Ele pensou bem. – ele acabou confessando.

Então era aquilo. Somente a transformação do corpo é inútil. Foi por isso que não pude vencer o Cell.

De repente senti uma energia surpreendente. O céu ficou escuro e sentimos um peso nos puxar para o chão.

- Que Ki é esse? – perguntou Tenshinhan.

- É de Goku. – disse Piccolo.

O poder era incrível!

- Mas foi um Ki impressionante – disse Tenshinhan.

- Além disso, ele não mostrou todo o poder. – observou Piccolo. – Se ele tivesse mostrado todo o poder...

- Incrível. – eu me surpreendi. – Pode ser que ele possa vencer Cell.

Mesmo ele falando o contrário. O poder dele era incrível, não era possível que ele não pudesse vencer Cell.

- Píccolo – meu pai gritou – Se for entrar na sala, ande logo! Tem mais gente esperando.

- Não me apresse, Vegeta. – disse Piccolo. Ele se despediu de Tenshihan e de mim e entrou na sala. Ele iria passar um dia inteiro lá, teríamos que ficar esperando do lado de fora, ele retornar para que então meu pai entrasse.

A medida que o tempo ia passando, meu pai ficava mais aflito. Ele não parava de andar de um lado para o outro.

- Por que ele está demorando tanto? Que lixo! – era Vegeta nervoso esperando a saída de Piccolo da Sala do Tempo. – ou ele se desgastou lá dentro?

- Ainda não completou vinte e quatro horas. – avisou Sr. Popo. Meu pai deu um chute na porta.

- Ouse atrasar um segundo se quer! – ele saiu então de perto da entrada da sala. – Vou arrombar a porta e arrancá-lo de lá.

- Ele está saindo. – disse Sr. Popo sorrindo. Me virei e observei a porta se abrir.

- Finalmente! – disse o meu pai.

Piccolo apareceu na soleira da porta, suas roupas estavam muito surradas e havia muitos buracos em sua calça.

- Certo, agora é a minha vez. – disse enfim meu pai.

O poder de Piccolo estava bem maior do que antes.

- Qual é o seu problema? Não mudou nada. – falou Vegeta que agora se dirigia para a sala. – Estava dormindo? – ele sabia provocar. Piccolo olhou para ele, mas Vegeta já tinha entrado na Sala, ansioso pelo um ano que passaria novamente na Sala do Tempo.

Enquanto esperávamos as horas passarem, Goku apareceu no Templo.

- Nossa, Piccolo, você também entrou na Sala do Tempo? – Goku seria capaz de perceber a diferença de poder rapidamente de uma pessoa.

- Isso – disse Piccolo.

- Sabia! Eu percebi, pois você ficou muito mais forte. – disse ele sorrindo. Piccolo como sempre não pareceu retribuir o elogio.

- Por que não fala logo? – disse ele. Eu agora estava sabendo qual era a personalidade de cada um e aquilo me fazia ficar feliz. – Fiquei mais forte, mais ainda não vai adiantar contra Cell.

- Não. Não vai adiantar. – disse Goku calmamente.

- Você falou mesmo. – Piccolo não deixou de sorrir. – A propósito, por que veio aqui?

- Ei, você pode se separar de Kami-sama e voltar a serem duas pessoas? – Goku perguntou.

- O quê?

- As Dragon Balls sumiram porque Piccolo e Kami-sama se fundiram. Quero reviver as muitas pessoas que Cell matou... E, provavelmente, vão ser importantes agora.

- Entendi – disse Piccolo. – Mas, infelizmente é impossível. Não podemos voltar a ser dois seres depois de nos fundirmos. Se não fosse assim, eu não teria hesitado tanto.

- É mesmo? Não dá? – Goku pareceu analisar um ponto depois de alguns segundos pensando – Ei, Gohan me falou que os Namekusei-jins sobreviventes foram para um outro planeta. Vou tentar acha-los.

- O quê?

- Se der certo, e um deles ficar na Terra para sempre, Kami-sama e as Dragon Balls voltam a existir, certo?

Aquilo seria ótimo. Com as Dragon Balls teríamos como reviver aqueles que foram mortos na batalha. Seria excelente.

- Vou procurar o planeta dos Namekusei-jins agora. – disse Goku.

- Popo também vai ficar feliz se você encontrar um novo Kami-sama. – disse o Sr. Popo sorridente, feliz com a possibilidade de servir outro Kami-sama.

- Mas, Goku, você vai trazê-lo? – perguntou Piccolo. – Deve levar muito tempo para trazê-lo de outro planeta para cá.

- O quê você está falando? Vou usar o teletransporte. – disse Goku. – Vou procurar por um Ki que seja parecido com o do Piccolo. Quando achar, é o planeta dos Namekusei-jins.

- Pode procurar um Ki estando tão longe assim? – perguntou Piccolo pensando em tudo. Definitivamente sua inteligência tinha aumentado depois de ter se fundido com Kami-sama. Ele sempre pensava em todas as possibilidades.

- Talvez – disse Goku – Se não estiver muito longe, acho que não tem problema. – Ele colocou os dois dedos na testa, se concentrando. – Vou tentar agora. Façam silêncio.

Olhei espantado para Goku com a possibilidade de encontrarmos um outro Kami-sama e das Dragon Balls passarem a existir novamente nesse mundo.

Seguiram-se alguns minutos de silêncio.

- Desculpem, não consegui sentir – disse Goku. – Já sei! Talvez eu consiga procurar no planeta do Kaio-sama. – Ele novamente colocou dois dedos sobre a testa se concentrando novamente.- Bem, Kaio-sama, Kaio-sama ... Achei!

E assim ele sumiu de nossas vistas.

- Deve dar certo. – eu disse, ciente do desgaste que Goku estava fazendo para ter as Dragon Balls de volta.

- Será que ele vai conseguir? – era Piccolo.

Isso que eu não saberia responder. Só restava ter esperanças.

_Continua... _


	6. Capítulo 6: O mundo do passado (Parte 5)

**Nota Inicial: **

Esse capítulo tem referências dos episódios da saga de Cell (173 ao 188) da série original.

Boa leitura.

**BUSCA NO TEMPO **

_Capítulo 6: O mundo do passado (Parte 5) _

A possibilidade te termos um novo Kami-sama tinha nos deixando mais esperançosos frente a batalha que teríamos dali a oito dias. Vegeta tinha acabado de entrar na Sala do Tempo e eu esperava ansioso por mais uma vez poder entrar. Eu iria ficar dessa vez mais forte, não só fisicamente, mas mentalmente para poder vencer o androide Cell. Goku tinha acabado de partir para o planeta de Kaio-sama e só o que nos restava era esperar.

Mas não foi preciso esperar muito. Depois de alguns minutos de espera, Goku já tinha se teletransportado e estava na nossa frente. Estava acompanhado de um ser baixinho que eu presumi ser o novo Kami-sama. Ele era uma cópia de Piccolo, mas ainda tinha aspectos infantis, bastante jovem. Parecia uma criança Namekusei-jin.

- Oi! Eu fui para o novo planeta Namek. – disse Goku

- Dende? – Piccolo parecia saber muito a respeito do nosso novo visitante.

Ansioso Mr. Popo já foi perguntando se aquele seria o novo Kami-sama. E Goku prontamente confirmou.

- Dende pode ser mesmo Kami-sama? – perguntou Piccolo. Ele pareceu desapontado ou talvez constrangido, pois passou a fitar o chão. Goku rapidamente falou:

- Disseram que não tem problema. Espere um pouco. – ele pediu olhando para Dende. – Vou trazer Gohan e Kuririn agora. – Goku se teletransportou. Depois de alguns minutos ele voltou trazendo Gohan e Kuririn consigo. Dende pareceu mais aliviado, ele sorriu e disse os nomes de seus amigos. Eles pareceram também muito felizes em ver Dende.

- Quanto tempo! – disse Kuririn se aproximando do pequeno Namekusei-jin. Gohan também se aproximou apertando as mãos do novo Kami-sama. – Que bom que você veio, Dende.

- Ei, é verdade que você vai ser o nome Kami-sama da Terra? – perguntou ansioso Gohan.

- Sim. – ele respondeu sem jeito.

- Eu sabia! – disse Kuririn. – Você já era uma promessa.

- Agora poderemos nos encontrar todos os dias. – disse Gohan sorrindo com a possibilidade de ter um amigo por perto. – Dende ficou alegre, mas ele se virou quando Piccolo o chamou.

- Ei, Dende, você sabe mesmo usar as Dragon Balls? – perguntou Piccolo.

- Disseram que não tem problema – disse Goku rapidamente antes de Dende falar. – O velhote Namekusei-jin disse que Dende é do incrível clã Ryuuzoku.

- Velhote? – perguntou Gohan a Dende.

- É o Saichourou-sama. – disse Dende. Goku sorriu desconsertado por se referir a uma pessoa tão importante como se fosse um comum, desrespeitosamente.

- Isso que eu quis dizer, mas o Saichourou-sama não pode estar errado.

- Deve levar cem dias para fazer as Dragon Balls. – disse Dende parecendo entender muito a respeito da sua nova atividade como Kami-sama.

- Cem dias? – parecia que Goku não queria esperar tanto. – Vai levar tanto tempo assim?

Dende se voltou para si e de repente falou:

- Já sei. Se houver o dragão que foi usado antes, posso reviver as Dragon Balls agora mesmo.

- Sério? – se aliviou Goku diante da nova possibilidade.

- As Dragon Balls viraram pedras e estão espalhadas pela Terra. – disse Piccolo.

- Eu, Sr. Popo, tenho o modelo que fiz do dragão. – disse ele.

- Que bom! – ansioso Kuririn. – Certo, está tudo pronto.

- Legal! – vibrou Gohan.

- Mas, vai ser como em Namek, com três desejos? – perguntou Kuririn.

- Sim. – confirmou Dende.

- Pode ser como antes? – perguntou Piccolo. – Com um desejo poderemos reviver várias pessoas? Por exemplo, ressuscitar todas as pessoas que foram mortas por Cell.

Dende não teve muita certeza, mas respondeu que deveria ter um jeito de fazer aquilo, mas que restariam somente dois desejos.

- Pode fazer só perdendo isso? – perguntou Gohan.

- Sim. – disse Dende.

- Assim está bom. – disse Piccolo. – faça desse jeito.

- Certo. Então, onde está o modelo do dragão? – perguntou Dende.

- Sr. Popo, traga o modelo do dragão. – pediu Piccolo. E assim Mr. Popo trouxe o modelo que Dende necessitava para criar as Dragon Balls. O modelo estava pousado sobre uma bandeja azul, era uma figura de dragão de pedra. Uma redoma protetora incolor o cobria.

- Sr. Popo fez isso.

Dende pegou o modelo e o analisou.

- A forma do dragão é interessante. Bem, vou tentar.

- Dende, boa sorte. – desejou Gohan.

- Fique calmo. – pediu Kuririn.

Dende colocou o modelo no chão. Espalmou as mãos e começou a dizer as palavras na língua Namek. Várias linhas mágicas douradas começaram a aparecer envolta do modelo, elas se intensificaram à medida que os segundos iam passando. A redoma então brilhou e subiu um raio branco que se dividiu em sete, representado a energia de todas as Dragon Balls espalhadas no mundo.

- Acho que agora as Dragon Balls que tinham virado pedras foram revividas. – disse Dende para nós.

- Bom! – se surpreendeu Goku.

- Só podia ser você. – disse Gohan.

- Certo, agora pegarei o "Dragon Radar" emprestado com a Bulma e procurarei as Dragon Balls. – disse Goku.

- Conto com você, Goku. – disse Piccolo.

- Tá. – Goku respondeu. – Gohan, você não precisa mais treinar. Fique aqui brincando com Dende até o "Cell Games".

Gohan se surpreendeu, parecia que Goku tinha algum plano em mente, mas não o tinha revelado até mesmo para o filho.

- Mas...

- Está tudo bem, tudo bem... Não se preocupe. – Goku fez menção de se teletransportar, mas eu tinha que fazer uma pergunta a ele.

- Ah Goku, você está muito relaxado. Encontrou algum ponto fraco em Cell? – só poderia ser isso para ele estar tão despreocupado.

- Não. – ele respondeu. – Ele tem algum ponto fraco?

Ninguém sabia responder. E assim, ele sumiu de nossas vistas.

- Gohan, - eu perguntei. – você sabe o quê é? – eu me referia ao fato do pai dele estar tão calmo.

- Hã?

- Goku disse claramente que ele é mais fraco que Cell e que não sabe do seu ponto fraco. Por quê ele está tão calmo?

- Meu pai não me falou nada. – disse Gohan entendo o quê eu falava agora. – Ele só me disse para aguardar. – disse Gohan.

- Aguardar? – O quê Goku queria dizer com aquilo?

- Mas se ele disse para aguardar, – disse Kuririn – deve ser alguma coisa boa.

Goku estava com alguma esperança em alguma coisa ou alguém. Mas o quê seria?

- Pode ser apenas o começo... – disse Piccolo. Eu comecei a discutir com ele o quê Goku estava tramando enquanto deixamos Gohan e Kuririn conversando com Dende.

Depois de algumas horas, resolvi começar a treinar ali mesmo. Me transformei em Super Saiya-jin e comecei a dar chutes e golpes. Mas as risadas dos outros me fizeram ficar desconcentrado.

Eu olhei para o lado e Piccolo estava meditando com o Sr. Popo do lado.

Depois de alguns minutos, meu pai apareceu com as roupas todas rasgadas.

- Pai, como foi? – eu perguntei a ele quando o vi.

Ele sorriu e olhou para onde Piccolo estava, mas não respondeu a minha pergunta, passando por mim sem dizer nada.

Eu então entrei na Sala do Tempo para ficar mais um ano treinando.

oOo

Quando eu saí da Sala do Tempo, Gohan e Dende estavam me esperando. Gohan se surpreendeu por me ver mais forte como antes.

- Trunks, - ele se aproximou mais de mim. – Seu Ki está mais elevado do que antes!

- Foi o resultado de mais um ano na Sala do Tempo.

- Você acha que vai dar resultado?

- Espero que sim. – era o quê eu mais queria. Eu tinha treinado com todo o meu afinco. Dessa vez, achei que foi mais puxado ter que ficar na Sala do Tempo. Apesar da outra vez ter a companhia do meu pai, e dele continuar a me tratar mau, eu tinha uma companhia. Mas no treinamento que eu acabara de ter, ficar sozinho na Sala do Tempo, era horrível.

- Trunks, seus cabelos estão mais longos. – ele sorriu fitando meus cabelos.

- Se Bulma vier aqui, pedirei que os corte.

- Não faça isso. – olhei surpreso para Gohan. – Você fica bem de cabelos longos.

- Tudo bem, então eu ficarei de cabelos longos durante a batalha. Por você Gohan. – eu me aproximei dele e lhe dei um beijo na testa. Percebi um leve corar em suas bochechas. Ele me fitava intensamente. Me levantei e fui em direção aonde os outros estavam. Piccolo percebeu a minha aproximação.

- Então, você saiu da Sala. – ele disse, ainda na posição que eu tinha o visto da ultima vez. Parecia que ficar parado ali, fazia parte de seu treinamento.

- O quê acha do meu novo Ki? Acha que será possível, derrotar Cell? – eu perguntei para Piccolo. Ele me olhou, me avaliando. Depois, ele voltou a fechar os olhos.

- Vamos ver. – senti minha esperança ser renovada. Talvez, somente lutando comigo, não teríamos chance, mas se uníssemos os poderes, talvez conseguíssemos derrotar Cell. Como Goku, decidi não treinar mais. Tudo o quê eu tinha feito na Sala do Tempo foi treinar. Passei praticamente um ano treinando. Naquele restante de dias, com certeza não iria modificar a minha quantidade de energia.

- Ei, Gohan, vamos fazer alguma coisa? – eu perguntei enfim para ele.

- O quê, Trunks? – Ele me perguntou me fitando, sendo seguido por Dende.

- Ahh... eu não sei. Já estou cansado de ficar aqui no Templo. Você tem ideia do que podemos fazer?

- Hum... – ele pensou um pouco antes de me dar a resposta. Eu poderia fazer qualquer coisa que ele tivesse vontade. Bastaria ele falar.

- O quê acha de ir ver o mar? – aquilo me pareceu inusitado, mas aceitei mesmo que a luta contra Cell tenha acontecido em uma ilha, estar com Gohan deveria não me trazer lembranças ruins.

- Tudo bem. – Eu flutuei. Gohan também chamou Dende, mas o Namekusei-jin falou que não poderia se ausentar no templo agora que tinha se tornado o novo Kami-sama.

Seguimos voando, em uma direção qualquer.

- Ei, Trunks, você sabe por onde estamos indo? – ele me perguntou voando ao meu lado.

- Na verdade, não Gohan. Me desculpe. – eu olhei para o Gps e segui a direção correta. – Agora sim estamos indo na direção certa.

Logo avistamos um monte de areia, uma praia, algumas gaivotas nadavam outras sobrevoavam o mar. Gohan foi o primeiro a pousar e ficou olhando mar.

- Sabe, por mais que a casa do Mestre Kame seja em uma ilha, não me canso de observar o mar. – ele falou enquanto eu me sentava na areia. Ele fez o mesmo, sentando ao meu lado.

- Você passeia muito com Chi-chi e Goku? – eu perguntei, querendo saber mais da vida do menino.

- Na verdade, quase nunca. – ele confessou encabulado. – Mas às vezes eu escapo das garras da minha mãe e saio por aí voando, sem rumo certo. – Ele olhou para mim. – Sabe, voar sempre me trás paz.

- Vendo assim até parece que sua vida é dura... - eu disse.

- É mesmo. Eu tinha que agradecer por ter um pai e uma mãe que me amam. É só que... a minha mãe me obrigava a ficar estudando o dia inteiro e as vezes eu quero ter um pouco de liberdade.

- Entendo. Sabe, provavelmente se meu pai tivesse vivo, o meu pai da minha época, só iria me obrigar a ficar treinando. Eu tenho certeza que ele faria isso. – eu não olhava para Gohan e sim para a vista que nos foi dada. O sol se punha, os raios de sol tingiam o céu de uma laranja avermelhado. O mar logo iria receber uma tonalidade azul escura, quase preta...

- O quê você sentiu quando viu Vegeta pela primeira vez? – eu então olhei para ele e percebi que os raios de sol que o atingiam, tinham deixado seus olhos mais bonitos, mais brilhantes. Gohan iria se tornar um homem bonito, assim com o meu Gohan se tornou no meu tempo.

- Foi estranho. – eu voltei a olhar para o mar, agora me lembrando do meu pai. – Eu sempre ouvi falar dele, minha mãe me falou dele uma vez que eu tinha perguntado dele para ela. E o quê ela me falou era verdade. Vegeta é um homem solitário. Quem sabe por tudo o que nós passamos, ele não seja mais atencioso com a minha mãe e com o filho dele que ainda é um bebê.

- Ou seja, você mesmo. – Ele riu.

- Sim, comigo.

Ficamos em silêncio, respirando o ar gostoso do mar. Estar ali com Gohan, mesmo que ele não fosse como o Gohan que eu tinha conhecido, me trazia paz. Será que esse pequeno Gohan tinha sido o meu Gohan de onze anos?

- Sabia que eu já te segurei nos braços? – ele sorriu me olhando de lado, com um sorriso travesso nos lábios.

Senti minhas faces ficarem quentes, eu tinha ficado embaraçado com o quê Gohan falou pra mim.

- Que estranho... mas olhe, eu é que vou carregar você nos braços! – de repente peguei Gohan no colo. Ele imediatamente ficou com as faces coradas, eu fitei seus olhos verdes, da cor que ficava os nossos olhos quando nos transformávamos em Saiya-jin. Nossos rostos estavam muitos próximos, eu sentia a respiração de Gohan em minha própria face.

- Como eu era no passado? – ele perguntou, não se importando que eu o estivesse o sustentando. Eu definitivamente não me importava.

- Um homem forte que me ensinou tudo o que eu poderia saber da vida. – eu disse.

- E eu acabei morrendo. – ele respondeu.

- Você acabou morrendo, me deixando sozinho. – eu fechei os olhos, me lembrando da cena. Aquela cena medonha de ver Gohan deitado no chão, com os olhos sem vida, mergulhado em uma possa de lama. Senti uma mão no meu rosto.

- Não foi por escolha minha. Eu juro. – eu abri os olhos e tentei enxergar a face do meu Gohan na daquele Gohan. Eu sorri para o pequeno Gohan e coloquei seus pés de novo no chão.

- Está na hora de nós irmos.

- Sim.

Partimos sem falar nada. Não havia mais o que ser falado.

oOo

Já tinha passado o prazo que Cell nos deu. O "Cell Games" iriam começar hoje. Eu, Gohan, Piccolo e Kuririn estávamos esperando Goku se teletransportar no Templo de Kami-sama. De repente ele apareceu, Gohan o recebeu. Ele perguntou a respeito do Vegeta e Piccolo o avistou que ele tinha ido antes. Estávamos todos tensos o quê fez Goku nos questionar o motivo de estarmos daquele jeito. Foi Kuririn que deu a primeira palavra:

- Goku, estamos com problemas. As Dragon Balls podem reviver várias pessoas com um só desejo, não é?

- Sim. – Goku confirmou para Kuririn.

- Mas, quem já morreu antes não pode ressuscitar, do jeito que era antes.

- Desculpe. – pediu Dende. – Teria sido melhor se eu tivesse falado antes. Mas Goku não parecia abalado.

- Não se preocupe, Dende. – Goku disse. – Se não morrermos, não tem problema.

- Não morrer? O adversário é Cell! – Falou nervosamente Kuririn.

- Está tudo bem... tudo bem. – ele virou de costas – Vamos logo. Já vai dar meio-dia. Seguimos Goku no trajeto e não fomos capazes de falar nada, somente emitimos alguma coisa quando avistamos Tenshinhan e Yamcha, parados no nosso caminho, nos esperando.

- Yamcha e Tenshinhan – disse Gohan. Nos aproximamos, parando para saudá-los.

- Nós também vamos, mas provavelmente não vamos participar da luta. – disse Tenshinhan.

- Certo. – disse Goku. – Venham conosco.

Avançamos mais pelo céu em direção ao caminho que Cell havia nos fornecido na televisão.

- Estou vendo. Está lá. – Kuririn foi o primeiro a avistar o ringue. Abaixamos a altura do voo, ficando mais próximo do chão. Pousamos e avistamos meu pai, a nossa frente. Cell estava no meio do ringue e mais três homens estavam lá. Um com um microfone na mão, o outro carregando uma câmera, e um outro grande, de braços cruzados usando uma capa. Do outro lado, estava Número 16. Parecia que ele tinha sido restaurado pela minha mãe.

- Sejam bem-vindos. – Cell disse. Número 16 se aproximou.

- Queria agradecê-lo. – disse o Número 16. – Obrigado, Kuririn. Graças a você, eu fui consertado.

- É mesmo? – riu Kuririn. – Que bom.- Goku se aproximou oferecendo a mão para o Número 16.

- Vamos nos esforçar. – Mas automaticamente Número 16 fechou a cara.

- Goku, eu fui criado para mata-lo. Não se esqueça disso. – ele avisou.

- Posso ser o primeiro a lutar? – perguntou Goku. Eu me assustei com a possibilidade de Goku ir primeiro.

- Não precisa ser o primeiro, Goku. – eu disse.

- Tudo bem, Vegeta? – ele perguntou ao meu pai.

- Faça como quiser. – meu pai respondeu, não desviando o olhar do ringue. – De qualquer jeito. Só eu posso acabar com isso.

O cara que segurava o microfone, algum apresentador de tv, nos perguntou se íamos também participar do "Cell Games".

- Isso. – Goku disse. – Mas não todos. - O cara da capa chegou perto, empurrando o apresentador.

- Parem com isso! – disse ele. – Isso não é um jogo! Vocês não sabem como é sério!

- Você que não sabe... – disse Kuririn. Ele começou a rir.

- Você me surpreendeu. Eu sou o campeão do mundo! Não sabia que ainda tinham infelizes que não conheciam o Mister Satan! – todos ficamos olhando para aquele que se intitulava Mister Satan, boquiabertos. Ele não tinha noção de nada. O repórter repetiu o quê Mister Satan tinha dito. – Certo, vou mostrar para vocês. – ele disse pulando do ringue. Ele puxou uma pedra do chão e a quebrou. Continuamos olhando para aquele cara.

- Goku, tudo bem. Deixe ele ir primeiro. – disse Kuririn.

- Tudo bem, mas... – disse Goku.

Aquele homem então subiu no ringue, ficando em uma distância considerável de Cell.

- Eu não me importo quem vem primeiro. – disse Cell.

- Claro. – disse Mr. Satan. – Está decidido que eu começo. - Ele começou a retirar a capa branca que ele usava.

- Você não deveria fazer isso. – gritou Goku alertando aquele homem. – Desculpe por dizer isso, mas deveria parar agora.

- Tudo bem. – disse Kuririn. – Deixe aquele idiota ser morto, podemos ressuscitá-lo com as Dragon Balls.

- Ora, ora, se não tem jeito.

- Espere um segundo, sensei. – olhamos para o alto e de repente vimos um avião.

- O que é aquilo? – perguntou Kuririn. O avião ficou rente ao ringue e desceram três pessoas. Um homem loiro, um homem gordo e uma mulher de cabelos vermelhos. – Mais pessoas estranhas chegaram.

De repente eles se colocaram na frente de Mister Satan falando que eles eram pupilos dele. Um daqueles homens pediu que deixassem eles lutarem ao invés de Mr. Satan. Ele pareceu concordar, pois saiu do ringue. Um dos caras ficou no ringue, um loiro, mais baixo e magro do que o outro. Ele deu um pulo, mas Cell pareceu o repelir antes mesmo de ele desenvolver seu golpe. Ele seguiu em direção ao céu e caiu violentamente no chão, fora do ringue. O outro, então entrou no ringue. Ele começou a balançar os braços, e correu para alcançar Cell, mas este não conseguiu, parando alguns centímetros longe do oponente e também acabou caindo do ringue de uma maneira bastante cômica: saiu praticamente rolando do ringue. Mr. Satan entrou no ringue. Uma capsula foi jogada, se transformando em uma bolsa. Ele retirou dela, telhas e passou a empilha-las e as quebrou, só restando a última. Ele ameaçou Cell falando que ele estaria daquele jeito em um minuto. Ele então se aproximou de Cell o chutando no rosto. Outros golpes foram usados, mas logo Cell o lançou longe do ringue.

- Bem, vamos começar logo o "Cell Games". – Cell falou. – Você vai ser o primeiro, Goku?

- Isso mesmo. – Goku disse entrando no ringue. Olhávamos com bastante atenção. Eu ansiava por aquela luta, na verdade, todos queríamos saber o quê aconteceria quando Goku lutasse contra Cell.

- Vai começar logo com você? – Cell perguntou – Eu queria deixar o mais divertido por último.

- Você pode usar todas as nossas técnicas, não é? – perguntou Goku.

- Posso. – Cell confirmou.

- Goku é incrível – disse Yamcha.

- E não é só isso... – percebeu Tenshinhan.

- Mesmo diante de Cell, em um momento como este, ele ainda está normal. – observou Kuririn.

Goku pareceu muito calmo por todo momento. O quê ele estava tramando?

- Parece que ele até está se divertindo. – disse Piccolo.

- Isso quer dizer que o Goku controla perfeitamente o estado de Super Saiya-jin.

Goku então se lançou, chutando e golpeando com um soco Cell. Ele se teletransportou e apareceu atrás de Cell. Goku apostou em um chute, mas Cell desviou. Uma cotovelada foi dada, mas Cell também foi capaz de desviar. Ele continuou com as investidas e Cell deu um soco no rosto de Goku, que continuou o atacando com um chute.

- Por enquanto, estão no mesmo nível – disse Número 16.

- Mas, ainda não mostraram o verdadeiro poder. – disse Yamcha. Cell deu um golpe, mas Goku desviou. Mais uma vez ele se teletransportou, aparecendo golpeando várias vezes o oponente, mas Cell revidou, lançando Goku longe. Mais uma vez Goku se lançou, mas dessa vez conseguiu acertar o abdômen de Cell, o encurralando para fora do ringue.

- Vai cair. – se precipitou Kuririn.

- Ele conseguiu? – disse Yamcha, mas Cell parou o movimento, voltando outra vez para o ringue.

- O quê foi? – Cell perguntou. – Sentiu um pouco do gosto da vitória?

- Que nada. – disse Goku. – Eu sei que você não vai ser derrotado com algo assim.

- Está dizendo que seria muito fácil porque não está dando o seu melhor, hein? – provocou Cell.

- Você também não está. – observou Goku.

- Agora eu vou mostrar todo o meu poder. – disse então Cell. – A minha verdadeira força.

- Estou ansioso para vê-la.

- Parece estar gostando da luta. Goku. – disse Cell. – Só podia ser um Saiya-jin maníaco por lutas.

- Parece que você também é. – provocou também Goku.

- Depende do adversário. – disse Cell se aproximando mais de Goku.

- Pra mim, também. – Cell lançou um golpe, mas sumiu das vistas de Goku. Goku também se teletransportou. Os dois se moviam em uma velocidade incrível, trocando golpes um com o outro.

- Mas que velocidade. – comentou Yamcha.

- É difícil vê-los. – confessou Tenshinhan. Uma explosão então surgiu e Goku apareceu perto de nós, desferindo golpes em Cell. Desaparecendo em seguida. Os dois pareciam se equivaler em forças. Goku deu uma cotovelada, mas Cell não caiu. Goku se lançou para atingir novamente Cell.

- Então vindo. – disse Piccolo. Um grande raio surgiu no ringue e eles apareceram entre as nuvens, trocando golpes. Cell então encurralou Goku

- Essa não. – disse Kuririn. – Ele não tem para onde ir.

- Está sendo completamente pressionado por Cell. – eu disse, ficando cada vez mais nervoso. Com as forças dos golpes, Goku deslizava mais para fora do ringue.

- Por quê? – perguntou enfim Gohan. Eu olhei para ele, assustado. – Por quê meu pai não está sério?

- Hein? – então aquele não era o máximo de Goku?

Quando faltava pouco para Goku sair do ringue, ele desapareceu das vistas de Cell, aparecendo em seguida no meio do ringue. Cell voltou sua atenção para o outro:

- De novo? – Cell se lançou novamente em direção a Goku, mas este também lançou seu corpo no alto para atingir o androide.

- KA-ME-HÁ-ME HÁ! – Goku lançou seu golpe em direção a Cell que jogou a energia longe. Mas este não parecia ser o intuito de Goku, pois ele aproveitou para aparecer atrás de Cell e dar um golpe por trás. Cell revidou dando um poderoso golpe no rosto de Goku, o jogando de volta ao ringue. Goku ao pousar, quebrou o solo do ringue.

- Bem, eu acho que está bom para um aquecimento. – disse Cell.

- É! – Goku confirmou.

- A verdadeira luta vai começar agora. - Kuririn falou.

O olhar de Goku mudou e então ele aumentou seu Ki, que ficou reunido em volta de si, exatamente como fica quando eu me transformo em Super Saiya-jin. A terra começou a tremer

- Não pode ser. – disse Yamcha.

- Não dá para acreditar! – disse Tenshinhan.

- Que poder! – todo aquele Ki preso começou a se dissipar. Até meu pai ficou surpreso.

- Ainda tem mais poder? – disse Piccolo. Seu Ki se transformou em uma esfera gigante, de repente Goku tinha reunido um poder grande e libertado. Cell sabia disso, pois seu sorriso aumentou. Ele gritou também aumentando sua energia.

- Vão usar o poder extremo logo de cara? – se surpreendeu Kuririn. Os dois se observavam, sentindo o poder um do outro. Goku caminhou até Cell, ficando frente a frente com ele.

- Venha. – Cell pediu. Goku o golpeou no estomago, seguido de uma cotovelada e um chute que fez Cell levantar voo. Antes que ele fosse mais longe, Goku apareceu por de trás e o arremessou para o ringue.

- Muito bom Goku, - disse Cell. – era isso que eu queria. Uma luta não pode ser divertida se a força do adversário não for igual.

- É, eu também acho isso. – disse Goku.

- Incrível – eu me surpreendia cada vez mais. – O Goku é mesmo inacreditavelmente forte.

- Que Ki incrível – observou Kuririn que estava ao meu lado. – Ele está mesmo à nossa frente.

Cell avançou em Goku que absorveu o golpe com o braço, Cell seguia com seus golpes e Goku repelia, aguentando a avalanche de golpes. Até que Goku se cansou de ficar na defensiva e o golpeou usando um chute. Cell ia caindo quando Goku aproveitou para golpeá-lo mais uma vez, mas Cell se teletransportou e voltou a aparecer atrás de Goku que virou rapidamente. Uma onda de socos e pontapés eram trocados entre os oponentes.

Quando Goku golpeava, Cell recebia os golpes e era ferido. Quando Cell golpeava, Goku também recebia os golpes e também era ferido. Os oponentes pareciam ter o mesmo nível de luta. A luta seguiu, da mesma maneira. Chegou um momento que Cell foi arremessado por Goku, saindo deslizando pelo ringue. Cell se levantou e começou a rir. Ele então virou:

- Está divertido, Goku. – Cell colocou as mãos em formado de cruz na sua frente.

- O quê? – perguntou Tenshinham.

- Aquilo é... – Era Yamcha que se surpreendia.

- Não pode ser! – disse Kuririn.

Então Cell começou a duplicar o corpo. Goku se viu diante de quatro Cells. Aquela era a Técnica da Multiplicação dos corpos.

- Cell também absorveu as técnicas de Tenshinhan – disse Yamcha.

- Desgraçado! – era agora Tenshinhan que falava. Goku pareceu se intimar, mas logo recobrou a postura. Olhávamos abismados para aquela luta.

- Já está usando uma técnica especial? – perguntou Goku. Os quatro Cells começaram a sobrevoar envolta de Goku. Os Cells se dividiram, ficando um em cada ponta do ringue. Goku olhava em direção a todos eles. – Essa técnica não vai funcionar em mim.

- Será? – um deles disse se aproximando de Goku. Os quatro agora atacavam Goku, este se defendendo com elegância, mas um deles conseguiu dar uma cotovelada, mas Goku revidou com bastante intensidade.

- Quando se transforma em quatro corpos, a força fica menor. – explicou Tenshinhan.

- Mas as técnicas e a velocidade não estão iguais a quando ele estava com um corpo só? – questionou Yamcha.

- Sim... é duro dizer, mas o Cell está usando a técnica melhor que eu. – confessou Tenshinhan.

- Mas Goku não está perdendo – informou Número 16.

Mesmo com o corpo de Cell em quatro, Goku conseguia lutar muito bem. Os quatro Cells voltaram a ficar em cada ponta do ringue. Observando Goku de todos os lados.

- Viu um pouco do meu poder? – questionou Cell.

- Sim. – disse Goku. De repente Cell levou dois dedos da testa.

- Mas, o meu poder da forma perfeita não é só essa. – os outros três o imitaram, enquanto Cell informava de sua força. Goku flexionou o joelho.

- Esse é... – Gohan começou a dizer já prevendo o movimento de Cell.

- Agora é uma técnica minha. – disse Piccolo.

- Tome isso. – uma energia foi concentrada nos dois dedos. Cell apontou em direção a Goku. Os quatro apontados para onde Goku estava, disparando a energia nele. Goku saiu voando, os quatro Cells seguiram ele. Os três primeiros, Goku deu um soco, o quarto, que era o verdadeiro, recebeu uma joelhada na região do estomago. Os quatro caíram então, um encima do outro no ringue. Cell então perdendo a energia, voltou a ser um.

- Ele conseguiu! – exclamou Kuririn.

Goku pousou no ringue, fitando Cell que permanecia caído no ringue.

- Só podia ser o Goku. Ele se aproveitou da distância. – eu disse, pela primeira vez aparecendo um sorriso em minha face desde que a luta tinha começado.

- São idiotas. – olhei para o meu pai. – Isso é só o básico da luta. Mas, olhem o potencial do poder de Cell. – olhei de volta para o ringue e percebi que o Ki de Cell não havia caído.

- Não pode ser... – eu falei olhando nervosamente para o corpo caído no chão. Cell então lançou sua energia em forma de disco na direção de Goku que desviou. Cell arremessou outra, Goku desviava da energia.

- Kienzan – disse Kuririn.

- Parece o Soukidan – disse Yamcha.

Goku voava e a energia o seguia.

- As células de Freeza estão me dizendo. Você pretende vir a minha frente e me derrotar. Mas... – Cell abriu as mãos, uma energia, um disco maior foi formado em suas mãos. – Isso não vai funcionar. – ele então lançou o disco bem em direção a Goku que se teletransportou em seguida. – Também já tinha previsto isso. Goku apareceu atrás de Cell, mas este já tinha virado. A energia foi reconduzida por Cell, mas Goku novamente desapareceu.

- Você não pode me vencer com as técnicas dos outros. – disse Goku – É inútil.

- Pode ser. – disse Cell. – Então deixe-me acabar com isso. – Cell aumentou então sua energia e ensaiou a postura de golpe de Goku.

- KA-ME-

- Páre! – pediu Goku – Você não pode usar o Kamehameha com tanto poder assim!

- HÁ-ME-

- Páre! – dessa vez era o meu pai ficando assustado.

- HÁ! – uma energia violenta foi em direção a Goku, mas este pulou.

- Aqui, Cell! – Goku gritou. A energia foi projetada para onde Goku tinha voado. A partir disso eu não conseguia mais ver nada, tamanho era a luminosidade do poder.

Goku então apareceu atrás de Cell, dando um golpe, mas este conseguiu desviar.

- Por quê? Era para aquele Kamehameha tê-lo acertado! – disse Cell.

- É, não dava para fugir. – explicou Goku.

- Já sei. Você já apareceu e sumiu de repente antes. – observou Cell.

- Shunkan Idou – explicou Goku. – Eu consigo fazer. – Cell pareceu ficar assustado.

- Shinkan Idou? É, parece que essa técnica vai dar trabalho.

- Também quero perguntar uma coisa. – disse Goku. – Se eu não tivesse voado, você teria atirado o Kamehameha e destruído a Terra?

- Bem, não sei. Mas, eu sabia que você ia voar.

- Entendo. Você também é inteligente.

- Mas, vou falar logo. Eu não ligo para destruir a Terra. Só não quero que a diversão acabe! – ele então avançou em Goku, desferindo um golpe nele. Goku tentou acerá-lo, mas Cell o desviou, aparecendo atrás de Goku. Cell desferiu um golpe que foi arremessado no ringue. Depois disso, Cell desapareceu e apareceu alguns minutos depois atrás de Goku.

- Eu tenho confiança na minha velocidade. – ele disse. – Sou tão rápido como um Shunkan Idou, não é?

Os golpes eram trocados, e Goku parecia ter mais dificuldade em escapar dos golpes dados por Cell. A luta seguia em uma velocidade estrondosa.

- Incrível! São muito fortes! – Kuririn disse admirado. Em um determinado ponto, Goku foi acertado com tudo por Cell. Os golpes se seguiram e Goku não conseguia mais desviar de Cell. Goku em um determinado momento conseguiu desviar então, jogando Cell no alto. Goku se teletransportou e apareceu atrás de Cell, tentando golpeá-lo, mas quando iria fazer isso, Cell sumiu, reaparecendo atrás de Goku que desviou. Os golpes eram dados, mas cada um desviava, como era possível.

- Que velocidade dos dois. – admirou Kuririn mais uma vez. Goku deu uma joelhada em Cell, mas este acabou acertando o rosto de Goku.

- Até que você é bom. – disse Cell.- Honestamente, não pensei que eu fosse me divertir tanto assim.

- Eu também. – disse Goku.

- Todas as lutas deveriam ser assim. – os dois se fitavam - Bem, vamos continuar.

Dava para ver muito pouco da luta. Só o quê víamos eram energias se colidindo em determinados pontos. Em um momento uma explosão se seguiu e finalmente eles estavam de volta no ringue. Cada um dava um golpe no outro e parecia que a luta não estava mais se desenvolvendo. Eles subiram em uma altura inimaginável e ficou assim por algum tempo.

- Pessoal! Saiam de perto do ringue! – dava para ouvir Goku gritando lá do alto.

Uma explosão se seguiu, pegando todos desprevenidos. Depois de uma grande fumaça ser dissipada pelos ventos, surgiu no local do ringue um grande buraco. Cell então pousou na terra, seguido de Goku.

- Agora, o terreno todo é o ringue. – disse Cell. – A vitória vai ser decidida se desistir ou morrer.

- Entendo. – disse Goku. – Quer lutar até o fim.

- Nossa luta merece isso.

- Certo.

- Bem, agora vou usar todo esse espaço. – Uma energia caiu em Goku. Cell começou a manipular energias que caiam em direção a Goku.

Em um certo ponto Goku pareceu revidar os golpes de Cell. Uma explosão se seguiu e o chão começou a tremer.

- Incrível! Não é só a velocidade. – me surpreendi - São iguais em poder, também!

O chão agora de desintegrava a medida que mais poder era empregado pelos dois. Goku deu um golpe em Cell que caiu a metros de distancia de onde estava, mas este se recuperou lançando bolas de energia em Goku que escapou seguindo voo.

- Goku! – disse Kuririn. – ele subiu demais. O quê pretende fazer?

- É o Kamehameha – gritou Piccolo. – O Goku pretende atirar o Kamehameha com o poder máximo!

Cell começou a gargalhar.

- Você não pode atirar um Kamehameha com todo esse poder. Se atirar, a Terra vai ter problemas!

Eu olhava surpreso para o ponto luminoso que começou a crescer.

- Não pode ser! – se surpreendeu Kuririn. – Ele não vai atirar. Se atirar, a Terra vai ser destruída.

- Pai, você pretende atirar? – Até mesmo Gohan parecia surpreso. A energia saiu das mãos de Goku e uma enorme explosão se seguiu. À medida que as nuvens foram sendo dissipadas pelo vento, vimos o corpo de Cell cortado aos pedaços.

- Conseguiu! Ele conseguiu! – vibrou Yamcha. – Entendi! Goku usou o Shunkan Idou! Ei, ele conseguiu! Finalmente Goku venceu!

Mas nós sabíamos que Goku não tinha vencido.

- Tome cuidado, Goku. – gritou Kuririn. – Provavelmente Cell vai reviver.

O resto do corpo de Cell, aquele que não tinha sido destruído ficou em pé. O ponto que tinha sido destruído começou a se regenerar, aparecendo enfim o restante do corpo.

- Parece que você pode se reconstruir. – disse Goku.

- Isso. Assim como Piccolo. – ele disse.

- Desgraçado maldito! – disse Piccolo.

- Sabia que não poderia derrota-lo facilmente, mas o seu Ki caiu muito.

- O seu também. – Cell respondeu. – Você está ficando cada vez mais cansado. Bem, vamos continuar. Vou deixar avisado: aquilo não vai funcionar de novo. Não desperdice o seu poder com ataques inúteis para a luta não ficar chata.

- Eu sei disso. – Goku aumentou sua energia. Cell fez o mesmo. Goku então se lança para atacar Cell, mas este desviou atingindo Goku no rosto com um soco. Goku revidou com um chute. Os dois começaram a trocar golpes, desferidos com a mesma energia. A terra ao redor deles começou a se desintegrar, tamanho era o poder dos dois. Cell lançou uma energia em Goku, mas antes que esta atingisse seu corpo, ele se teletransportou reaparecendo em seguida, atrás de Cell, desferindo um golpe em seu rosto. Goku continuava com seus golpes, mas a velocidade de Cell era maior, não conseguindo alcançar seu objetivo. Cell aparecia e desaparecia e em um momento desferiu um golpe por trás de Goku. Cada um aparecia e desaparecia. Chegou um momento que não víamos mais nada até que os poderes se chocaram e Goku foi lançado no chão.

- Os dois usaram muito poder desde o Kamehameha! – disse Piccolo. Mas, ainda conseguem lutar desse jeito!

A velocidade não tinha mudado tanto, ainda tínhamos dificuldade de acompanhar. Uma trégua entre os dois foi estabelecida de alguns segundos. Os dois sentiam dificuldade na respiração, já mostravam estar cansados pela luta.

Goku então foi em direção a Cell, mas este desferiu um golpe no estomago de Goku. Ele o puxou pela blusa e deu um golpe no rosto de Goku que caiu em terra. Cell não esperou Goku reagir e seguiu voando para o local, mas este usou de sua força e conseguiu ficar em pé. Goku lançou muitas energias de suas mãos.

- Está funcionando! Vai, Goku! – eu vibrei.

- Muito bem, Goku – disse Kuririn. – Falta pouco! Mais um pouco e vai derrotar Cell! Goku vai vencer! Ele pode vencer!

- Conseguiu. – era Yamcha que vibrava junto. Mas então vimos o Ki de Cell se expandir, fazendo com quê a fumaça fosse empurrada, bem como a energia que era desferida por Goku.

Cell tinha construído uma barreira envolta de si. Goku pousou em solo.

- Os Kis estão caindo. – disse Piccolo. – O do Goku está caindo mais rápido que o do Cell!

- Parece que usou todo o seu poder, Goku. Pode comer uma Senzu. – disse Cell. – Vai ser uma luta mais magnífica ainda.

- É uma chance. – eu gritei em direção ao Kuririn. – Vamos dar uma Senzu para o Goku, como Cell disse! Se lutarmos todos juntos... poderemos derrotar Cell do jeito que ele está agora com certeza – eu disse, prendendo as minhas ultimas esperanças.

- Isso! – concordou Yamcha – É uma boa ideia.

- Kuririn. – ele não me respondeu. Desviei o meu olhar para Gohan e Piccolo que estavam mais distantes, olhando fixamente para a luta. Meu pai também não desviou sua atenção. – Kuririn, dê logo uma Senzu para ele!

- Fique quieto, Trunks! – ouvi o grito de Vegeta. – Parece que você não tem o orgulho dos Saiya-jins! Ele deve preferir morrer a ganhar desse jeito. Agora, ele não está lutando para proteger a Terra! Lembre-se disso.

- Mas, desse jeito...

- Provavelmente seremos derrotados. Isso me deixa com raiva, mas reconheço! Treinei muito, mas, mesmo assim, não consegui superar o Kakarotto! Aquele maldito é um gênio. Mas, Cell está muito mais forte que Kakarotto!

- Então o quê vamos fazer? Ficar quietos e assistir?

- Você já falou. Ele deve ter algum tipo de estratégia para essa luta. Vamos esperar por isso.

Então quê tipo de estratégia, Goku possui?

- O quê foi? – provocou Cell. – Não vai comer a Senzu por causa do seu orgulho? Meu poder está muito baixo. Se você ficar com o poder máximo, tem a possibilidade de me vencer. Quero aproveitar, muito, muito mais a luta contra você.

A energia de Goku diminuiu.

- Eu perdi. Eu me rendo. – disse Goku. – Cell, eu percebi muito bem sua força. Eu desisto.

Não pode ser...

- Ele então vai desistir?

- Vai desistir? – Cell também pareceu surpreso – Goku, você quer terminar essa luta?

- Isso. Eu perdi.

- Goku, você sabe o significado dessas palavras? – Cell perguntou.

- Sei. – disse Goku, sem duvida alguma de querer parar de lutar.

- Se não sobrar mais ninguém para lutar nos "Cell Games", vou matar até o último dos humanos da Terra. – advertiu Cell.

- Cell, não me entenda errado. Não é que não tenha ninguém para lutar contra você. – disse Goku.

- Dá no mesmo. – Cell olhou para nós, nos avaliando do alto. – Mesmo que Vegeta, Piccolo e Trunks tenham ficado mais fortes, ainda são mais fracos que você. Não são páreo pra mim.

- Posso chamar o próximo cara que vai lutar? – perguntou Goku a Cell.

- Você quer mesmo desistir? – voltou a perguntar Cell, desapontado com a atitude de Goku.

- O próximo cara que vai lutar provavelmente vai acabar com os "Cell Games". – garantiu Goku. – Se ele perder, não há mais ninguém que possa vencê-lo! Mas, tenho certeza absoluta de que ele vai derrota-lo.

- O quê? – perguntou Cell.

- Por isso, eu vou desistir e deixar tudo nas mãos dele.

- Então, você quer dizer que essa pessoa é mais forte que você e eu?

- É! – Goku confirmou e Cell começou a rir.

- Impossível! Não tem ninguém mais forte que eu nesse mundo.

- Tem sim.

- Então quem é? – perguntou Cell. – Diga o nome dessa pessoa.

Goku olhou para nós.

- É a sua vez Gohan! – Goku então voou em nossa direção e pousou em solo. – Você consegue, Gohan!

- Eu contra Cell? – ele disse não acreditando.

- Não queira o impossível, Goku. – gritou Piccolo. – Não tem como ele lutar! É lógico que a força do Gohan aumentou muito, mas... O adversário é Cell, que nem mesmo você pode derrotar!

- Piccolo, Gohan tem uma força ainda maior do que pensávamos. Pense bem. – Goku olhou para o filho – Desde que era pequeno, ele estava lutando como todos nós. Quando eu tinha mais ou menos a idade dele, não chegava nem perto.

- Mesmo ele se tornando Super Saiya-jin – observou Kuririn. – mesmo assim... não é?

- Os poderes ocultos dele começaram a despertar na Sala do Tempo. – Goku se aproximou do filho. - Como foi, Gohan? Quando você viu o seu pai e Cell lutando, achou que fosse muito acima do que pode fazer?

- Não, mas pai, nem você e nem Cell estavam lutando a sério, não é?

- Eu não sei o Cell, mas eu estava sério. – disse Goku – Isso quer dizer que você está nos superando, não é?

- É isso mesmo, Gohan? – perguntou Piccolo.

- Sim. – Gohan respondeu.

- Vá, Gohan – Goku apertou os ombros do filho, o encorajando. – Traga de volta o nosso estilo pacífico de vida. Você quer ser um estudioso, não é?

- Entendi. – sorriu Gohan. – Eu vou tentar! – Gohan então retirou a capa que ele usava, idêntica a de Piccolo. Elevou o seu Ki e voou, pousando em solo, ficando na mesma posição que seu pai estava minutos atrás.

- Impossível! – disse Cell.

- Kuririn, - perguntou Goku – você ainda tem as Senzus? Pode me dar uma? – Kuririn então retirou uma do interior de suas vestes e a entregou a Goku. – Obrigado. Cell! – Goku jogou uma das Senzus para Cell. – É uma Senzu. Coma.

- Goku, seu idiota! O quê você quer fazer? - perguntou Kuririn aflito.

- Está tudo bem. – falou Goku. – Ele perdeu muito poder. – Não seria justo se o Gohan ganhasse desse jeito.

- O quê você está falando? – perguntou Yamcha. – Não importa o quê é justo ou não em uma hora dessas!

- Idiota. – falou Cell. – Você é bem justo, mas parece que não sabe que sua ingenuidade pode mata-los, não é? De qualquer jeito vou comer essa Senzu. Goku, você vai se arrepender da sua idiotice.

Cell então mastiga a Senzu. Seu poder voltou ao que era antes, forte, igual de antes do Kamehameha.

- Entendi! Isso é ótimo. – disse Cell.

- Não acredito no que está acontecendo. – disse Kuririn.

- Goku, o quê você fez foi muito descuidado. – brigou Piccolo.

Gohan então se preparou para a luta, liberando seu Ki. Um redemoinho se formou a sua volta. Fiquei espantado com a quantidade de Ki que Gohan possuía.

- Aquele é mesmo Gohan? – Piccolo falou desacreditando no que via e sentia.

- Aquele pirralho... como ele conseguiu um poder como aquele? – perguntou meu pai surpreso, como todos nós estávamos.

Eu também fiquei surpreso com o que eu sentia emanando de Gohan.

- Parece que o quê Goku disse não era brincadeira. – observou Cell do alto. – Mas, ele exagerou quando disse que poderia me derrotar.

Cell pousou atrás de Gohan. Os dois se viraram para se encararem.

- Você é um pirralho impertinente. – provocou Cell. – Quer mesmo lutar? Vai morrer depois de conhecer o terror. – Cell então deu um chute em Gohan que o bloqueou usando os braços. Novamente Cell deu um chute, mas como da outra vez foi bloqueado pelo braço de Gohan. Uma onda de golpes foi desferida em Gohan que desviava. O menor voou, seguido de Cell. Ele tentou usar de sua velocidade, mas Gohan também era veloz, não sendo atingido pelo outro.

- Boa, Gohan! – Goku gritou para fortalecer Gohan.

Gohan continuou a desviar dos golpes de Cell.

- Você é rápido, pirralho. – admirou Cell. – Então, eu vou usar pelo menos a minha verdadeira velocidade. – Cell praticamente apareceu na frente de Gohan e desferiu um golpe em seu rosto. Ele pegou a blusa de Gohan e começou a soca-lo várias vezes na face.

- Foi descuidado mesmo. – observou Piccolo.

- Goku... – se queixou Kuririn, mas Goku não pareceu nervoso.

Cell então deu um pontapé em Gohan que voou de volta ao chão.

- Goku! – eu olhei para o pai de Gohan, temendo pela vida dele.

Mas de repente Gohan se levantou. Cell pousou e esperou que Gohan se aproximasse. Foi o quê o menor fez.

- A luta está ficando idiota, Gohan. – disse Cell.

O androide ficou mais próximo de Gohan, deu um pulo e arremessou uma energia de suas mãos em direção a Gohan. Este foi mais veloz e conseguiu desviar. Uma outra energia foi desferida, mas Gohan também conseguiu desviar dessa vez. A energia passou rente ao seu corpo abrindo uma cratera no chão. Cell continuou com suas bolas de energias, tentando atingir Gohan de todas as maneiras, mas ele era muito ágil. Gohan pulava, corria e voava para não ser atingido. Cell então parou de usar a energia, pousou apareceu atrás de Gohan e deu um soco. Cell apareceu na frente de Gohan e agora o golpeava na frente. De alguns golpes Gohan conseguia desviar, mas de outros, a velocidade de Cell era imbatível.

- Desse jeito, o Gohan vai... – disse Kuririn.

Demi pela vida de Gohan.

Cell agora corria, com a velocidade brincava com os olhos de Gohan, aparecia atrás dele e desferia um golpe na cabeça dele. Um chute também foi dado, arremessando Gohan para o alto e antes que ele colidisse com alguma montanha, Cell voava mais rápido e desferia um golpe no rosto dele.

Começamos a ficar todos aflitos pela luta que Gohan estava tendo com Cell.

- Gohan, se for odiar alguém, que seja o seu pai por ter desistido da luta! – gritou Cell. Com isso, uma energia atingiu Gohan em cheio, o arremessando em direção à parede de uma montanha. Com a velocidade, Gohan acabou atravessando várias paredes. Uma enorme fumaça emergiu do local, bloqueando a nossa visão sobre o quê estava acontecendo com Gohan.

- Exagerei um pouco. – disse Cell. – O quê eu fiz foi meio imaturo.

- Goku! É culpa sua – Piccolo falou, deixando seu estado transparecer. Ele gostava muito de Gohan. – Você foi ingênuo ao subestimá-lo! Todos avisaram! Quem matou o Gohan foi o Goku! Foi você!

Um silêncio ficou presente. Olhávamos para a cadeia de montanhas destruídas, ainda tendo esperanças que Gohan saísse dali de algum jeito.

- Não perca a paciência, Piccolo. – disse pacientemente Goku. – O Ki do Gohan não diminuiu nada, não é?

- É verdade. – eu sentia o Ki de Gohan ainda muito forte.

- Bem, Goku, chega de brincadeiras sem graça. – disse Cell olhando para o alto, em direção ao local em que estávamos. – Coma logo uma Senzu e lute contra mim de novo!

- Idiota! – disse Goku – Olhe bem pra trás.

- O quê? – Cell olhou em direção as montanhas, uma luz começou a sair do local e então Gohan emergiu, espalhando os destroços por todos os lados.

- Gohan... – eu disse aliviado.

- O Gohan ainda está vivo! – vibrou Kuririn.

Gohan caminhava em direção a Cell, com seu Ki ainda muito forte envolvendo seu corpo. Ele parou muito perto de onde Cell estava.

- Que surpresa. – falou Cell. – É mais resistente que pensei.

Os dois estavam falando alguma coisa, mas não conseguíamos escutar, pois estavam falando muito baixo.

- O quê Gohan esta dizendo? Está falando baixo demais e não consigo ouvir. – disse Kuririn.

Cell começou a gargalhar.

- Que história interessante. – Cell agora gritava. – Você falhou. Achou que eu iria ficar assustado com uma história dessas? Você é só um pirralho. Agora, quero deixa-lo nervoso de qualquer jeito. Mostre o seu poder oculto! – Cell então desferiu um soco na face de Gohan. Cell usou da sua velocidade, aparecendo atrás de Gohan o dando uma cotovelada. – Venha, venha, venha! – Gohan caiu no chão e Cell colocou seu pé na cabeça de Gohan, o deixando imobilizando.

- Gohan! – eu olhava aquilo aflito sem poder fazer nada.

- Goku, mande-o parar! – suplicou Kuririn. – Se você lutar no lugar dele, Cell vai deixar o Gohan!

- Está tudo bem. – disse Goku pacientemente. – O Gohan pode vencer! Fique nervoso, Gohan! Fique nervoso!

- Fique nervoso! – pediu Cell. – Fique nervoso e mostre o seu verdadeiro poder! Mostre-me! – Mas foi Cell que ficou nervoso, pegando a blusa de Gohan, o elevando no alto o socando no rosto. Sucessivos golpes eram desferidos no rosto de Gohan, este novamente foi lançado, indo de encontro a uma parede de terra.

Gohan se levantou, mas Cell desferia novamente seus golpes, não parando de ataca-lo.

- Fique nervoso e mostre seu verdadeiro poder! – Cell gritava. Gohan voou, seu Ki se elevou e ele conseguiu chutar o rosto de Cell.

- Ele acertou Cell – disse Kuririn. Os dois se fitavam.

- Gohan, vou deixa-lo nervoso de qualquer jeito. – disse Cell. – Você vai me mostrar seu poder oculto. – Cell apontou para Gohan. Da ponta do seu dedo, apareceu uma luz vermelha que foi em direção a Gohan. Este conseguiu desviar. Agora era com este golpe que Cell atacava Gohan.

- É a técnica que Freeza usou! – gritou Kuririn. Gohan conseguia desviar sem muitos problemas dos golpes desferidos por Cell, mas então Gohan percebeu tarde demais se tratar de uma armadilha. Cell voou em direção a Gohan e o imobilizou com os braços. O abraço era apertado cada vez mais por Cell. Gohan gritava enquanto Cell gargalhava.

- Bem, qual é o problema? – perguntou Cell de uma forma presunçosa. – Está doendo? – ele provocava – Fique nervoso. Não quer morrer assim, quer?

Eu escutava os gritos de Gohan e aquilo me deixava nervoso, a ponto de ir lá o socorrer.

- Bem, qual é o problema? Não seja tímido. Seus ossos vão quebrar! Não tem motivo para você aguentar uma dor dessas ao invés de lutar contra mim. – Cell continuava o instigando.

- Merda! Não aguento mais. – disse Piccolo. – Goku, não importa o quê disser, vou ajudar o Gohan!

- Espere, Piccolo. – gritou Goku se virando em direção a Piccolo. – Desista! Você não é páreo para ele! Mais um pouco... espere mais um pouco.

- Esperar? O que quer dizer com isso? Esperar que ele seja morto? – gritou Piccolo. Goku se voltou seu olhar para onde estava o filho.

- Espere o Gohan ficar nervoso. Ele provavelmente vai liberar o poder e mostrar uma força incrível. – disse Goku. – Só uma coisa pode derrotar Cell! Precisamos confiar na força de Gohan!

Enquanto isso Gohan gritava, sendo estraçalhado por Cell.

- Fique nervoso! – pediu Cell. – Ainda não? Deve estar doendo. Você me odeia, não é?

- Goku, você está errado – falou Piccolo. – O Gohan não gosta de lutar como você! O Gohan sabe dessa estratégia? Falou para ele? Sabe o que o Gohan está pensando agora? Não é em fúria! Ele está pensando no motivo do pai não ir ajuda-lo, já que ele está sofrendo tanto. Ele deve estar sentindo por você estar mais preocupado com a luta do que com a vida dele. Não se esqueça! Mesmo que ele seja o mais forte, só é uma criança! Não importa! Eu vou!

Parecia que as palavras de Piccolo tinham surtido efeito, pois Goku pediu a Kuririn para dar uma Senzu.

Enquanto isso, Cell largou o corpo de Gohan que caiu desfalecido no chão.

- Que imbecil! Parece que não fica nervoso se só ele mesmo sentir dor. Então, vou ter uma conversinha com os seus amigos.

Cell então foi na direção de onde estávamos.

- Pare! – gritou Gohan. Piccolo se lançou primeiro, tentando golpear Cell, mas este desviou. O androide pousou e ficou de frente para Kuririn. Cell pegou o saco que Kuririn guardava as Senzu e disse que iria ficar com elas por algum tempo. Cell então voou em direção a terra, ficando próximo de Gohan como estava antes. Cell olhou para o saco de Senzus na mão e em direção de onde estávamos e murmurou algo incompreensível aos nossos ouvidos.

- O quê você pretende fazer? - Perguntou Gohan.

- Para deixa-lo nervoso, vou fazer qualquer coisa. – falou Cell. – Como você aguenta a dor, quero ver como vai ser com os seus amigos.

- Pare! – suplicou Gohan. – Não é algo que eu possa controlar! Então... – Cell começou a rir ao observar o desespero de Gohan.

- Então, vou causar dor aos seus amigos e liberar sua força.

Cell olhou em direção a nós.

- Merda! Ele vai fazer alguma coisa. – disse Piccolo.

- Merda, teria sido melhor se eu tivesse comido antes a Senzu.- falou Goku.

- Droga! – Gohan foi em direção para atacar Cell, mas este o chutou o jogando pra longe.

- Fique nervoso logo de uma vez. – gritou Cell. Mas quando este olhou para trás, o androide Número 16 já tinha o imobilizado usando da força de seus braços.

- Ele é um robô. Por isso Cell não percebeu a presença dele – explicou Piccolo.

- O Número 16 pretende derrotar Cell. – falou Kuririn.

- Não importa o que faça, é impossível sozinho. – eu falei.

- Vamos também. – gritou Piccolo.

- Espere! Não venham! – pediu o Número 16. – Eu vou explodir junto com Cell.

- O quê ele disse? – era Goku que tinha verbalizado o que todos sentíamos.

- Tem uma poderosa bomba para autodestruição no meu corpo. – disse Número 16. – É o meu último recurso! Vocês também serão pegos, perdoem-me! – Número 16 se voltou para Cell. – Nem mesmo você vai poder sobreviver a explosão! Este é o seu fim, Cell. Nós dois seremos destruídos! O Dr. Gero construiu os androides e queria controlar o mundo, mas tudo isso vai acabar. Pronto.

O corpo de Número 16 começou a brilhar, mas depois de alguns segundos, nada aconteceu.

- Número 16... você não pode se explodir. – gritou Kuririn. – A Bulma me falou. O especialista tirou a bomba que estava escondida no seu corpo. Número 16, você não pode se autodestruir!

Cell começou a gargalhar.

- Que pena, Número 16. – disse Cell. – Acho que não morreria mesmo por causa da explosão. –Cell então se desvencilhou dos braços de Número 16 e atirou uma energia no corpo do outro androide, o lançando no alto. O androide foi destruído, ficando em inúmeros pedaços. Cell se aproximou no rosto de Número 16, pisando nela.

- Número 16, parece que você foi um erro do Dr. Gero. – disse Cell arremessando a face do androide destruído. - Bem, ninguém mais virá? – disse Cell olhando para nós. Depois se virou para Gohan – Parece que ainda não conseguiu. Mas, eu vou deixa-lo nervoso de qualquer jeito. São sete pessoas no total, hein? Certo.

Cell então abriu a ponta de sua calda, que antes era usada para adquirir energia.

- O quê ele pretende fazer? – perguntou Vegeta. Sete bolas de massas saíram de Cell. As massas se tornaram pequenos seres.

- O quê é aquilo? – perguntou Piccolo.

Quando vimos melhor, aqueles que estavam ali tinham assumido exatamente o corpo de Cell, mas em um formato menor.

- Bem, Cell Juniors, aqueles sete na montanha são seus adversários. Façam com que sofram. – ordenou Cell para aqueles pequenos monstros. – Podem mata-los que eu não vou me importar. Vão. – então os monstros vieram em nossa direção.

- Tomem cuidado! São miniaturas de Cell! – gritou Goku.

Eu então me transformei em Super Saiya-jin.

- É impossível. Não podem vencê-los. São pequenos, mas são meus filhos.

Eles começaram a atacar, provocando o oponente. Eles eram muito fortes apesar de serem simples miniaturas. Estavam lutando de igual, para igual e algumas vezes sobrepunham o meu poder.

Eles socavam e eu reagia, mas em minutos eles recobravam o poder, me jogavam no chão. Eu estava com dificuldades para tratar dele. O meu pai em uma hora, ficou nervoso e lançou uma energia muito grande em direção ao seu oponente, mas este conseguiu manipular a energia de Vegeta e lançar para longe. Uma enorme explosão seguiu.

Depois de alguns minutos de batalha:

- Ei, Cell Juniors, a brincadeira acabou. Podem matar se quiserem. – comandou Cell. – Matem! Matem todos!

De repente eu olhei para o Ki enorme lá embaixo. Era assustador. GOHAN!

- O Ki do Gohan está aumentando. – disse Piccolo. A terra agora tremia.

- É só isso? Você é como Trunks. – disse Cell. - Não pode me vencer só aumentando o poder.

Mas antes que eu me concentrasse em Gohan, o meu oponente me deu um soco na face.

- Cell, PARE! – gritou Gohan. – Estou dizendo para parar.

- Entendi. Assim está bom. – falou Cell. – Ele conseguiu.

- Não vou perdoá-los. – Gohan ficou visível quando a fumaça dissipou. Seu Ki estava muito mais elevado, seus músculos tinham crescido e um enorme Ki o envolvia. Ele caminhou até Cell

- Finalmente mostrou o seu verdadeiro poder. – admirou Cell. – Agora ficou interessante. – Gohan tomou o saco de Senzus da mão de Cell, sem ele mesmo perceber. – Impossível. Você pegou as Senzus. Maldito!

Mas Gohan já tinha desaparecido. Ele apareceu diante de um Cell Juniors e o golpeou, o destruindo.

- Incrível... incrível Gohan!

Ele desapareceu e apareceu diante de dois Cell Juniors que antes atacavam Kuririn.

- Que velocidade. Não, talvez seja ainda maior.- Um dos Cell Juniors pegou o corpo de Kuririn, mas Gohan continuou se aproximando. Um deles fugiu. Gohan iria atirar uma enorme energia naquele que ameaçava Kuririn, mas este largou o corpo dele e voou, atirando energia em direção de Gohan que reapareceu segurando Kuririn atrás do oponente.

Gohan desapareceu e reapareceu de novo em frente a Piccolo, depositando o corpo de Kuririn com cuidado no chão e reaparecendo em seguida destruindo o Cell Junior que antes o tinha provocado.

- Não acredito em uma coisa dessas... – disse Vegeta.

Gohan pousou novamente diante de Cell, ainda segurando o saco de Senzus na mão. O restante dos Cell Juniors atacaram Gohan, mas nenhum era páreo para vencê-lo. Ele foi desferindo golpes e mais golpes que destruíam um a um. Gohan aumentou a sua energia, repelindo os outros Cell Juniors que estavam vivos.

- Ele acabou com os Cell Juniors só expandindo o poder. – falou meu pai.

- E, mesmo lutando assim, ele não está nem um pouco cansado. – eu disse.

Mesmo que os Cell Juniors usassem poderes especiais, Gohan conseguia desviar. Gohan foi aparecendo ao lado de cada Cell Juniors, derrotando-os. Enfim Gohan tinha destruído todos.

- Dê para todos. – Gohan jogou o saco de Senzus na minha mão.

- Sim! – voei em direção ao mais ferido. – Kuririn. – me ajoelhei perto dele e percebi que ainda estava respirando. Coloquei uma Senzu em sua boca. Fui em direção aos outros, dei uma para Yamcha e outra para Tenshinhan.

- Trunks? E o Gohan? – perguntou Kuririn já em pé.

- É incrível. Nunca vi nada como o Gohan – eu disse.

- Aquele é o Gohan? – falou Yamcha também com as forças recobradas. – Incrível. O quê aconteceu?

- Talvez fosse disso que o Goku estava falando. – disse Tenshinhan.

- Parece que sim. – disse Kuririn.

- Bem, gente, vamos sair logo daqui. – eu disse. – Vou dar as Senzus para o Goku e para o Piccolo. – Eles não pareciam reagir ao que eu falava.- Rápido – eu tive que gritar para acordá-los. Olhei mais uma vez lá pra baixo e segui em direção a Piccolo que segurava Goku. Dei as Senzus a eles. Goku olhou para cima e eu fiz o mesmo. Percebi que Gohan desviava com muita facilidade dos golpes de Cell.

- Está brincando comigo! – Cell deu um chute, mas Gohan o bloqueou com o braço. Mesmo com todo poder, Gohan ainda não tinha golpeado Cell.

- Entendi. – olhei para Piccolo – Goku, entendi o porquê de você ter lutado antes.

- Hum?

- Você queria mostrar para Gohan o estilo de luta de Cell, não é? – perguntou Piccolo. – estou errado?

- Foi isso? – me surpreendi pelos cuidados de Goku. Ele não respondeu, simplesmente sorriu e continuou olhando do alto a luta de Gohan.

Gohan e Cell continuavam trocando golpes. Somente a energia de coalizão era visível. Cell atacou Gohan, mas este acabou ficando com a mão presa na terra, enquanto que Gohan salvou um dos amigos de Satan.

- Quando ele... impossível. – Cell estava cada vez mais nervoso ao testemunhar o poder de Gohan.

- Bom, Gohan – falou Goku.

- Graças a você, o Gohan está prevendo completamente os movimentos de Cell. – falou Piccolo.

- Isso não faz diferença. – falou Goku. – O Gohan está acima de Cell em tudo.

- O quê? – era Piccolo sem acreditar nas palavras de Goku.

- O Gohan vai vencer? – perguntou Kuririn.

- Vai. – respondeu Yamcha.

- Do jeito que está, Gohan pode vencer o Cell?

Eu me aproximei do meu pai e o ofereci uma Senzu. Ele olhou para a semente que eu oferecia.

- Eu ainda dependo de uma coisa dessas? – ele reclamou. Ele pegou a semente que eu tinha oferecido. – Merda!

Enquanto isso, eu olhava para a luta. Gohan desviou de um chute de Cell. Os golpes eram todos desviados por Gohan.

- Impossível! – disse Cell. – Não consigo acertar nenhum! Se eu acertar... – Cell gritou, mas só conseguia atingir as paredes das montanhas. Por um momento ele perdeu a visão de Gohan que estava mais distante, atrás dele, no alto. Mas no momento que Cell se virou, Gohan já estava a centímetros de distância na frente de Cell. O Ki de Cell começou a aumentar, uma grande explosão se seguiu, mas Gohan continuou onde estava, não sendo atingido pela onda de ira de Cell. Gohan então pousou em solo, observando o adversário.- Maldito. – Cell o seguiu. – Não fique se achando, garoto. Você está achando mesmo que pode me derrotar?

- Posso. – Gohan respondeu.

- Fala demais. – disse Cell. – Eu, Cell, vou mostrar o meu verdadeiro e terrível poder!

- O quê? – era Kuririn.

- Impossível. – dessa vez era Yamcha que se surpreendia com as palavras ditas por Cell.

- Até agora, Cell ainda não estava lutando a sério? – se surpreendeu Tenshinhan.

- Não pode ser! – disse Yamcha.

- Vai aumentar ainda mais o poder? – disse Vegeta.

- Ele está blefando. – eu disso. Só poderia ser isso. Cell já tinha usado todo o poder, não tinha mais de onde tirar mais Ki. – Só pode estar blefando.

Mas ele não estava blefando, sentimos quando o Ki dele aumentava cada vez mais. O chão agora tremia e o brilho envolta de Cell era muito intenso.

- Monstro maldito. – falou o meu pai.

- O poder dele não tem mais limites? – se perguntou Yamcha.

- A Terra está tremendo! – observou Kuririn.

Será que Gohan teria chance com esse novo poder de Cell? O novo Ki de Cell era grandioso.

- Que tal? Está é a minha verdadeira forma. – disse se admirando Cell.

- E daí? – disse Gohan e Cell o golpeou no rosto.

- Rápido. – eu disse.

- Ele não aumentou só o poder. – disse meu pai – mas também a velocidade!

Mas apesar do soco desferido por Cell, Gohan continuou no mesmo local e antes que Cell desse mais um golpe, Gohan desferiu um soco no abdômen de Cell. Goku voou e ficou um pouco mais afrente de mim, tentando ver de ângulo melhor a luta. Cell ensaiou o movimento de um golpe, mas Gohan deu um soco no rosto de Cell, conseguindo o atingir em cheio. O monstro agora tinha dificuldade de se reerguer, cambaleando muito para poder ficar em pé novamente.

- Por quê? – Cell se perguntava – Só com dois golpes, eu... Ele causou tanto dano assim? – Cell se contorcia de dor.

- Incrível! Que poder! – falou Kuririn.

- Mesmo com o poder que ele estava escondendo, ainda tem diferença. – disse Piccolo.

-Ele pode vencer! – eu vibrei. – Gohan pode vencer!

Gohan caminhou, ficando cada vez mais próximo de Cell que tentou chutar Gohan, mas este bloqueou o golpe com seu braço. Cell voltou a chutá-lo varias vezes, mas Gohan conseguia bloqueá-los sem sentir problemas.

- Não... me subestime! – gritou Cell. Gohan pegou a perna de Cell e chutou o rosto do monstro. Cell saiu voando, enterrando sua face no chão. Cell agora fitava Gohan enquanto reunia forças para se levantar. Seu Ki se expandiu, deixando claro que Cell estava irado com a possibilidade de ter sido superado. Gohan agora caminhava em direção a Cell. Energia saia das mãos de Cell, o Kiezan novamente estava sendo usado, uma em cada mão do monstro.

- Tome isso. – Cell gritou lançando as Kiezans em direção ao Gohan, mas este surpreendentemente bloqueou o poder com o Ki.

- Parou os dois! – se surpreendeu Kuririn. – Parou o Kiezan com os braços.

- Impossível! – falou meu pai. Eu ficava cada vez mais espantado com a força de Gohan.

- Esse ainda... Esse ainda não é todo o meu infinito poder! – disse Cell pulando para trás e lançando energia do seu dedo indicador. Uma bola de energia ia em direção a Gohan, enquanto Cell gargalhava. Gohan simplesmente repeliu a energia, a jogando para o lado. A energia foi em direção ao céu e uma grande explosão se seguiu.

Mais energia eram disparadas, mas nenhuma fazia nada em Gohan. De repente Cell percebeu que não adiantava aqueles truques.

- Uma coisa dessas... – ele se admirou com o poder de Gohan.

- Está mostrando uma força dessas contra um adversário como Cell... – eu falava observando o poder de Gohan.

- Inacreditável. – disse Kuririn.

Mais uma vez Gohan se aproximava de Cell. Aterrorizado, Cell voou para o céu

- KA-ME-HÁ

- Aquele desgraçado. – disse Goku.

- ME- a energia era concentrada nas mãos de Cell. – Tome isso! É o Kamehameha com todo o poder! Se desviar, a Terra explode! Vai ter que levar de frente! – explicou Cell.

- Pare! – gritou Kuririn. – Não está brincando?

- HÁ! – e a energia foi solta em direção a Gohan.

Mas com muita surpresa, Gohan acabou lançando também energia. Um Kamehameha que ia de encontro ao de Cell. A energia agora se voltava para Cell.

A terra começou a ser destruída. Uma explosão se seguiu, lutávamos para ficarmos no mesmo lugar, para não sermos levados para trás pela energia muito elevada que cercava o ambiente. O Kamehameha de Gohan aumentava cada vez mais a medida que chegava mais perto de Cell.

Acabamos sendo soterrados pela areia.

- Sinto o Ki dele. – falou Piccolo.

- Cell ainda está vivo! – eu constatei.

- Isso é impossível. – disse Kuririn.

Cell ainda estava lá com algumas partes de seu corpo destruídas.

- Por quê? Por quê ele tem tanto poder assim? – se perguntava Cell.

- Não! Cell tem as minhas células – disse Piccolo. – Ele pode se recuperar de dados como esses!

- Gohan! – gritou Goku – Gohan dê o golpe final! Dê logo o golpe final! – Ele se virou em direção ao pai.

- O golpe final? Ainda está cedo, pai. Quero que ele sofra ainda mais.

- O quê? – se perguntou Goku.

- O quê ele está dizendo? – dessa vez era Piccolo.

- Gohan, só você pode dar o golpe final em Cell! Ande logo! – gritou, implorando Goku. – Não brinque mais com ele! Não sabemos o que ele pode fazer!

Tarde demais. Cell tinha começado a se reconstruir.

- Droga! – o monstro gritou irado já com o corpo inteiro outra vez. Ele de repente aumentou seus músculos e também seu tamanho, pousando na frente de Gohan. – Não tem como eu perder para alguém como você com o meu corpo perfeito! – Cell foi desferindo golpes e mais golpes, mas Gohan conseguia com facilidade se distanciar desses.

- Ele aumentou tanto o poder de uma vez que a velocidade não acompanhou. – eu observei. – Está tão confiante que se descontrolou!

Gohan partiu para o ataque, chutando o rosto de Cell. Outro golpe foi dado no abdômen de Cell. Ele agora não conseguia parar em pé, sua figura estava inchada e muita saliva caia de sua boca. Mesmo assim ele tenta se reerguer.

- Ainda não. – ele falou. Ele prendeu a boca, como se estivesse prestes a vomitar.

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Kuririn.

- O comportamento do Cell mudou. – eu disse.

- Não pode ser! – era Piccolo quem falava.

O peito de Cell estufava.

- É isso mesmo. – disse Piccolo.

- O poder de Cell está caindo muito rápido – disse Goku.

- É como pensei. – disse Piccolo. – Ele não pode mais ficar na forma perfeita.

- O que isso quer dizer? – eu perguntei.

Vimos algo ser expelido.

- Aquilo... – dessa vez era o meu pai que tinha ficado surpreso.

A Número 18 tinha sido vomitada, desfalecida no chão, a poucos centímetros de Cell.

- É a Número 18! – disse Kuririn. – Cell vomitou a Número 18!

- A androide que Cell tinha engolido? –eu agora me recordei.

- Já acabou. – disse Piccolo.

Vendo o quê tinha acontecido, Cell se ajoelhou e pegou novamente a Número 18.

- Número 18! – Kuririn gritou fazendo menção de ir socorrê-la, mas Piccolo o deteve.

- Espere! – pediu Piccolo a Kuririn e este concordou.

Uma pressão envolta de Cell se fez presente.

- O que é? – perguntou Yamcha. – O quê está acontecendo?

De repente Cell mudou de forma, voltando ao que era antes de absorver a Número 18.

- O corpo do Cell regrediu! Não está mais na forma perfeita! – eu disse.

- Gohan venceu! – disse Piccolo. – Cell não é mais páreo para Gohan.

Cell olhou para Gohan, completamente irado. Ao caminhar, ele quebrava o terreno. Cell agora desferia golpes em Gohan, que eram desviados sem problemas. Gohan pulou e atingiu no estomago Cell que foi jogado no chão.

- Muito bom, Gohan! – vibrou Kuririn.

- É agora! – gritou Piccolo. – Acabe com um golpe!

Cell com muita dificuldade se levantava, Gohan caminhava até ele, Cell ia para trás, mas quase caiu diante de um precipício. Gohan pisou na mão que segurava Cell de cair.

- Qual o problema? Venha lutar. – disse Gohan. Cell ia saindo do buraco, mas Gohan voltou a chutar o rosto de Cell, fazendo com que o corpo caísse, mas Cell recobrou a força e saiu do buraco voando. Gohan voltou a soca-lo.

- Que chato. – disse Gohan. – Parece que você já está acabado.

- Gohan, não brinque com ele! – gritou Goku. – Acabe com Cell logo!

Gohan caminhou até Cell.

- Não vou perdoá-lo! Não vou perdoar. – o monstro agora gritava. A energia de Cell explodiu, uma grande nuvem os rodeava, impedindo a nossa visão. Mais uma vez Cell se inchava, cada vez mais, ficando maior do que da outra vez.

- O que é aquilo? – perguntou Kuririn. – O que ele pretende fazer?

- Essa não! – Goku gritou.

- É o fim de vocês. – Cell falava. – Eu vou me explodir. Eu vou morrer, mas vocês também vão. O planeta inteiro vai explodir comigo.

- O quê? – Gohan se assustou como que Cell falava.

- Ele disse que vai se explodir? – disse Vegeta desacreditando nas palavras de Cell.

- É mesmo! – disse Piccolo. – Com um poder ele tem, ele pode destruir a Terra.

Ele aumentava sua massa corporal, cada vez mais e dessa vez gargalhava.

- Não vou permitir. – falou Gohan.

- Espere! – Cell disse. – É melhor você não atacar. Se você me atacar, vai fazer com que eu exploda antes. Isso só vai fazer com que morram mais rápido. Mais um minuto! Agora, nem mesmo eu posso impedir!

- Não pode ser! – se preocupou Kuririn.

– O quê vamos fazer? Precisamos fazer alguma coisa. – disse Tenshinhan.

- Não adianta! – disse Piccolo. – Não temos o quê fazer!

- Mais quarenta segundos! – avisou Cell. Gohan parecia sem saber o quê fazer. Agora ele ajoelhava, diante da bomba relógio que tinha se tornado o androide.

- Mais trinta segundos – eu disse.

- A Terra vai ser destruída! – Piccolo gritou. – Cretino!

Goku por um momento olhou para todos nós.

- O quê foi, Goku? – Kuririn perguntou.

- Por mais que eu pense, só consegui achar um jeito de salvar a Terra. – ele disse.

- o quê você quer dizer, Goku? – perguntou Piccolo.

- Goku... – eu temi.

Ele colocou os dois dedos na testa.

- Tchau, pessoal! – ele disse.

- O quê? – meu pai se virou para ver Goku.

- Goku, você... não pode ser! – disse Kuririn.

- Mais dez segundos! – avisou Cell. – A Terra perdeu essa!

E de repente Goku desapareceu de nossas vistas e apareceu de frente para Gohan, olhando para o monstro. Goku encostou na barriga de Cell com uma mão e com a outra mantinha levantada na testa.

- Você foi muito bem, Gohan. – disse Goku.

- Pai...

- Diga para a sua mãe que peço desculpas. Sempre fui egoísta demais. Adeus, Gohan!

E assim Goku e Cell desapareceram.

- Pai! – Gohan gritava.

- Goku – Kuririn também juntava coro.

Depois de alguns segundos de silêncio, Piccolo disse que não sentia mais o Ki de Goku. O grito de Gohan invadia os nossos sentidos, nos deixando mais abalados. Kuririn caminhou em direção a Gohan que se mantinha ajoelhado.

- Acabou, Gohan. Goku e você nos salvaram. – Kuririn ficou mais próximo de Gohan.

- É a minha culpa – Gohan dizia. – Eu poderia ter matado Cell antes, como meu pai falou, mas fui muito confiante.

- Gohan, não fique se culpando. – disse bondosamente Kuririn. – Se não fosse por você, a Terra não teria sido salva. Não é? O Goku estava com uma fisionomia de felicidade quando morreu. Ele devia estar muito feliz por você ter crescido. Ei, levante-se. – Kuririn ajudou Gohan a se levantar. – Vamos embora.

Kuririn pegou Número 18 no colo.

- Kuririn, o quê pretende fazer com essa androide? – perguntou Vegeta. – Se ainda estiver viva, mate logo de uma vez.

- Bem, a Número 18 não é má. – Kuririn falou.

- Não acho isso. Vocês sempre são muito complacentes.

De repente um forte vento nos atingiu.

- O quê é isso? – perguntou Piccolo se assustando.

- Este Ki... – falou Vegeta. Eu também sentia.

- Não pode ser!

- Impossível! – se surpreendeu Piccolo. De repente uma energia saiu do meio da fumaça e antes de eu perceber, ela tinha perfurado o meu peito. Senti algo dentro de mim e de repente o quê eu vi só foi escuridão.

_Continua... _


	7. Capítulo 7: Decisão tomada

**Nota Inicial**

A primeira parte do texto possui referências aos episódios 192, 193 e 194 da Saga do Cell. O restante do texto agora é original e segue em realidade alternativa, como se finalmente Trunks fosse libertado de suas obrigações passadas e seguisse em frente, tentando buscar outros meios para reaver as pessoas que ele ama.

Boa leitura

**BUSCA NO TEMPO **

_Capítulo 7: Decisão tomada_

De repente fiquei consciente. Abri os olhos e percebi que estava no Templo de Kami-sama. A primeira pessoa que vi foi Gohan que me estendeu as mãos para eu ficar em pé. Senti um alívio. Depois olhei para o céu e vi Shen-Long. Eu tinha sido revivido por ele. Eu me aproximei de Piccolo com Gohan.

- Será que não adianta mesmo? – perguntou ele. – Dende acabou de refazê-las. As Dragon Balls e Shen-long são novos, então pensei em procurar o Ki de Goku. Mas não consegui senti-lo. Ele não voltou.

- Entendi. – disse Tenshihan.

- Façam outro desejo. – pediu Shen-long. – Digam o segundo desejo.

- Goku... Goku – falou Yamcha. – Não pode ressuscitá-lo de alguma forma? Queremos que o ressuscite de qualquer jeito!

- Goku já foi ressuscitado antes. Isso é impossível. – disse Shen-long. – Façam outro desejo.

- É impossível mesmo. – Yamcha se virou pra gente.

- Não, deve ter algum método. – disse Piccolo não se dando por vencido. – Pensem.

- O quê acham disso? – perguntou Kuririn. – Voltar no tempo até antes de Goku morrer.

- É, vamos fazer isso. – concordou Yamcha.

- Se fizermos isso, Cell também vai se recuperar antes da explosão. – explicou Piccolo. – Não tem outro jeito?

- É mesmo. – falou Kuririn.

- Já sei. – gritou de repente Dende. – Podemos pedir para o Porunga de Namek.

- Entendi. – disse Piccolo. – Shen-long não pode reviver as pessoas mais de uma vez, mas Porunga pode.

- É mesmo. – disse Tenshinhan. - Chaos e Kuririn reviveram por causa dele.

- Então, é só alguém ir para Namek... – disse Kuririn.

- Então vamos fazer disso o segundo desejo? – perguntou Yamcha.

_- Pessoal, esperem um pouco! – uma voz ecoou por todo o Templo. Olhamos pra cima, mas não havia nada. – Sou eu, Goku!. _

- Goku? – Kuririn perguntou incerto.

- Pai! – disse Gohan.

_- Estou falando do outro mundo, mas escutem... É uma coisa que a Bulma me disse há muito tempo. Parece que eu atraio os caras maus. Pensei um pouco e vi que era isso mesmo. _

- É, pode ser isso. – falou Tenshinhan.

- Aquela Bulma... – disse Yamcha. – Que desnecessário.

_- Por causa disso, se eu não estiver aí, a Terra deve ficar em paz. Kaio-sama também acha isso. Não estou me sacrificando. Como eu salvei a Terra, Kaio-sama vai me dar um tratamento especial. As pessoas normais e os maus, como Cell, ficam só com a alma, mas eu vou continuar com o corpo. E eu não posso envelhecer. E os mestres de artes marciais do passado também estão aqui. Deve ser bem divertido. _

- Os mestres de artes marciais do passado? – perguntou Piccolo sorrindo.

_- Kaio-sama ia ser ressuscitado pelo poder do Shen-long, mas ele quis ficar comigo. Então, sei que não vai ser bom para o Gohan e para a Chi-chi, mas não precisam me ressuscitar. O Gohan já me superou. _

- Não diga isso, pai. – pediu Gohan.

_- É isso! Até! Quando vocês morrerem, vamos nos encontrar de novo! Tchau! _

- Goku... – disse Kuririn.

O pedido de Goku ainda ecoava pela minha mente.

- Ele não tem mania de parecer pessimista. – disse Kuririn. – Não estava muito triste.

- É – disse Yamcha – Ele sempre foi assim desde pirralho. Bem, é assim...

- É – concordou Tenshinhan – Ele sempre estava cuidando de nós.

- Ele é assim mesmo. – disse Piccolo. – Eu queria mata-lo e ele me deu uma Senzu, e ainda por cima rejeitou a oferta para virar Kami.

- Meu pai sempre foi gentil – disse Goku – E sempre me deu forças. Pai, obrigado.

Sim, e Gohan tinha confiado em mim quando eu disse que tinha vindo do futuro. Nunca duvidou das minhas palavras e fez o que eu pedi desde o princípio. Tenho certeza que se eu precisasse dele no futuro, com certeza ele teria me ajudado.

- Bem... – pediu Shen-long. – estou esperando pelo segundo desejo. Há muito tempo... Bem, qual o problema? Digam o segundo desejo. Não importa o desejo, eu vou realiza-lo.

- O que vamos fazer? – perguntou Kuririn.

- Eu não sei. – disse Yamcha.

- Se não decidirmos logo, Shen-long vai desaparecer. – advertiu Piccolo.

- Não tem outro desejo? – Shen-long insistiu.

- A garota que eu estou namorando agora... quer um colar que é muito caro... Será que pode? – Yamcha perguntou. – Que coisa...

- Bem, o quê eu faço? – perguntou mais uma vez Shen-long. – Já está bom?

- Shen-long... você pode fazer os androides Número 17 e Número 18 voltarem a ser humanos? – pediu enfim Kuririn.

- Não posso fazer isso. – Shen-long falou. – Os androides estão além do meu poder. Não podem voltar a ser humanos.

- Não adianta mesmo. – se queixou Kuririn.

- Kuririn, por que o Número 17 também? – perguntou Yamcha. – Ele não foi destruído?

- Não, todas as pessoas que foram mortas por Cell foram ressuscitadas pelo primeiro desejo. – explicou Piccolo. – Não vai ser estranho se o Número 17 tiver voltado.

- Então é isso? – falou Yamcha. – Mas...

- Então, poderia ao menos tirar a bomba que está dentro deles? – perguntou Kuririn ao dragão.

- Isso eu posso realizar. – disse Shen-long.

- Conseguimos! – vibrou Kuririn.

- Retirei as bombas. – falou Shen-long. – Então... adeus. – O dragão ficou brilhante por alguns segundos, voltou a ser Dragon Balls que se espalharam novamente pelo mundo. O céu voltou a ser da cor normal.

- Kuririn, por que desejou isso? – eu perguntei.

- É que... coitado deles. Tinham uma bomba dentro do corpo. – disse Kuririn.

- O Kuririn é gentil, não é? – Gohan observou.

- Yamcha, desculpe. – pediu Kuririn. – Eu agi por conta própria e você não pode dar o colar para a sua namorada.

- Não fale assim! – falou Yamcha. – Eu estava brincando... Não é para usar Shen-long para uma coisa fútil dessa.

Todos começaram a rir junto de Yamcha.

- Mas Kuririn, por que também tirou a bomba do Número 17? – perguntou Tenshinhan.

- Eu gostava mesmo da Número 18, - confessou Kuririn - mas ela tem o Número 17. São um belo casal. – falou Kuririn. - Então...

- Ele não tem jeito. – disse Yamcha.

Todos riram.

- Como ele está apaixonado. Não o entendo. – observou Piccolo.

Barulhos de passos fizeram-se presente. Quando olhamos para a direção, vimos se tratar da androide Número 18.

- Idiota – ela gritou – Número 17 é meu irmão gêmeo.

- Irmão gêmeo? – se surpreendeu Kuririn.

- Ah como são irmãos não podem ser um casal! – falou Yamcha.

- É. – concordou Kuririn.

- Não se empolgue. – disse Número 18. – Não estou grata pelo que fez sobre a bomba! Seu mala! Até. – ela correu e voou, tomando sua direção.

- Ei, ei, Kuririn. – falou Yamcha. – ela falou "Até." Será que não começou a sentir alguma coisa?

- Sério? – Kuririn começou a ficar mais animado.

- Acalme-se Kuririn. – pediu Yamcha. – Entre nós, eu sou o mais experiente no amor. Mas Kuririn, apesar dela ter um rosto bonito, é um monstro, é melhor não fazer nada estranho. As chances de dar certo são muito altas.

Gohan e Yamcha riram.

- Não consigo entender – disse Piccolo.

- O amor para você é meio impossível, não é? – perguntou Yamcha a Piccolo.

- Estou feliz, mas não completamente. – confessou Kuririn. – Sem Goku aqui é muito triste.

- Eu já vou embora. – disse Tenshinhan. – Chaos deve estar preocupado.

- Já vai embora? – perguntou Yamcha.

- Acho que não tem mais nada para vocês fazerem também. – falou ele. – Todos vocês, cuidem-se.

- Você também. – falou Yamcha.

- Adeus. Cumprimente Chaos por mim. – pediu Gohan.

- Sim Gohan. Não se esqueça de Goku de forma alguma. – pediu Tenshinhan. – Valorize a sua mãe, também. Trunks, com o poder que você tem agora, deve poder destruir os androides do futuro facilmente. Faça seu melhor. – eu confirmei.

- Muito obrigado por tudo. – Então ele saiu voando seguindo seu próprio caminho.

- Bem, vamos embora também. – falou Yamcha.

- Trunks, quando você vai voltar para o futuro? – perguntou Gohan.

- Estou pensando em dormir bastante hoje à noite e ir amanhã. – eu falei.

- Certo. – disse Kuririn. – Então vou me despedir amanhã.

- E você Piccolo, vai viver aqui? – perguntou Gohan.

- É, pretendo fazer isso. – falou Piccolo.

- Posso vir aqui de vez em quando? – pediu Gohan.

- Claro. – sorriu Piccolo.

- Pessoal, muito obrigado pelo que fizeram. – falou Dende.

- Até, Dende. – falou Gohan.

- Venha de novo. – Dende pediu a Gohan.

- Até, Popo. – disse Gohan. – Certo, vamos para um novo amanhã. – vibrou Gohan.

Então, saímos voando.

- Então, nos vemos amanhã na "Capsule Corporation." – falou Gohan. Nos despedimos e saímos cada um por uma direção.

Enquanto eu voava, Yamcha me contou que meu pai ficou muito nervoso quando eu fui morto.

- Ele lutou com Cell sem se importar com nada – observou Yamcha.

- É mesmo? – eu me surpreendi. – O meu pai...

Então quer dizer que meu pai sentia algo por mim. Aquilo me fez ficar muito feliz. Me despedi de Yamcha e segui para a empresa.

Quando cheguei, fui recebido pelos meus avós. Perguntei pela minha mãe e eles disseram que ela tinha ido para a casa do Mestre Kame. Devido ao meu estado, eles falaram para eu descansar. Me levaram para um quarto de hospede e eu dormi imediatamente.

Depois de algumas horas, fui acordado por batidas na porta do quarto onde estava. Quando abri os olhos, vi se tratar de Bulma que foi se aproximando de onde eu estava deitado, sem se importar se eu estava sendo incomodado. Na verdade, eu queria muito vê-la outra vez. Apesar de ser a minha mãe do passado, muito mais nova, ela ainda era a minha mãe e ficar perto dela sempre me trazia conforto, uma espécie de proteção materna.

- Te acordei, me desculpe. – ela já estava pronta para sair do quarto quando pedi que ela ficasse.

- Espere, pode ficar. – eu senti minhas bochechas se queimarem. Provavelmente eu estava corando por tê-la tão perto de mim.

- Eu estava querendo te ver. – ela confessou. – Depois do que tudo que aconteceu. Me certificar que você está bem, que não aconteceu nada com você. Apesar de você não sentir, eu ainda sou sua mãe.

- Eu sei, você é a minha mãe... a única coisa é que você está mais jovem. – eu sorri. Ela concordou comigo, se aproximando de mim, pegando em meus cabelos.

- Eles novamente cresceram...

- Sim, foi devido ao novo treinamento que eu fiz na Sala do Tempo.

- Eu irei cortá-lo amanhã, tudo bem? – eu concordei com o rosto. – Agora que tudo terminou, você pode ir embora.

- Sim. Eu disse para todos que eu irei partir amanhã. – seu rosto murchou, ela estava triste, eu reconhecia sua fisionomia desenhada em seu rosto.

- Tão cedo? – Ela reclamou.

- É preciso, - eu disse, me desviando do seu olhar. – Todos estão me esperando. Apesar de eu ter impedido que acontecesse alguma coisa de ruim, nesse tempo, no meu mundo, ainda há guerra. Eu tenho que voltar e destruir os androides.

- Eu sei, mas pensei que você pudesse demorar mais um pouco, ficar mais um pouco conosco. – ela disse. – Mas se é para o seu bem.

- Sim, é importante eu ir o mais rápido possível. Existem pessoas importantes me esperando. – ela concordou.

- Existe alguma coisa que eu possa fazer? – ela perguntou pra mim. Eu senti os dedos dela em meu rosto. Eu virei e encarei seus olhos, eu sorri pra ela em agradecimento.

- Não, você já fez tudo por mim. Ah, espere, apesar de Gohan ter me dito que eu fico bem de cabelos cumpridos, quero que você corte pra mim, como você falou.

- Irei fazer isso. – Sorrimos. Ela me abraçou e me desejou boa noite, mas antes que ela saísse no quarto eu me lembrei de contar pra ela:

- Mãe, - ela parou e se virou pra mim.

- O quê? – ela perguntou.

- Quando eu fui morto, Yamcha me disse que meu pai ficou nervoso e começou a lutar com Cell, sem se importar com nada. – Ela ficou surpresa, depois um sorriso foi visto em seus lábios.

- Seu pai, apesar de ser fechado, muitas vezes arrogante, te ama. Eu sei disso... Ele ficou distante, durante a minha gestação, na verdade, eu não queria que ele se aproximasse, mas ele sempre se mostrou interessado por você, sempre perguntou por você, mesmo que eventualmente. – ela disse.

- Não, eu acho que alguma coisa mudou. Eu tenho certeza que ele irá ser um pai presente a partir de agora. Agora que ele ficou mais perto de mim, me conheceu, lutou perto de mim, ele irá dar uma chance ao bebê Trunks.

- Você quer dizer quê...

- No meu tempo, minha mãe disse que ele simplesmente a abandonou. Eu nunca duvidei dos seus sentimos para comigo, mas agora que ele me conhece, que lutou e conviveu quase um ano comigo na Sala do Tempo, ele com certeza irá tentar uma reaproximação com o bebê e consequentemente com você que é a mãe.

- Eu não tenho tanta certeza assim, Trunks. Vegeta é um homem orgulhoso. Ele pode amar um filho, mas seu orgulho de príncipe é o suficiente para impedi-lo de conviver com uma simples "terráquea" que nem eu. – Ela me desejou boa noite e saiu do meu quarto.

Eu só esperava que o quê ela tinha dito fosse uma conclusão precipitada dos fatos porque eu com certeza queria ver a minha mãe bem, com o filho e vivendo com o seu marido. Eu dormi imaginando como seria a vida do Trunks, com uma família estruturada, como a de Goku e Chi-chi são. Tudo seria tão diferente...

No dia seguinte, de manhã bem cedo, como combinado Bulma cortou os meus cabelos. Pensei que ela tivesse ficado magoada com o quê eu disse na noite passada, mas se realmente ficou não demonstrou. Eu agradeci a ela pela corte e ela me deu um beijo na testa. Eu não deixei de agradecê-la de novo.

Estava se aproximando a hora da despedida. Saímos para o jardim da empresa, eu acionei a máquina do tempo que estava guardada dentro da capsula. Enquanto eu esperava Kuririn e Gohan chegarem, eu vi Vegeta se aproximando do local. Eu me surpreendi e corri até ele. Bulma também se surpreendeu, mas não se aproximou dele, nos deixando a sós.

- Olá, Vegeta. – Eu o cumprimentei.

- Olá, Gohan me contou ontem que você irá partir. – ele observava a máquina do tempo.

- Isso mesmo. Obrigado por ter vindo.

- Não agradeça. – ele disse, sem demonstrar nada em seu semblante ou timbre de voz. – Eu só vim porque Gohan disse que seria importante... você sabe como é. Você nos ajudou a vencer os androides, ajudou a salvar nossas vidas e nosso futuro.

- Eu fiz isso também por minha causa. – eu confessei a ele. – Eu também posso ser um pouco egoísta. Eu gostaria de ter vivido em um mundo pacífico e com certeza o meu eu desse mundo irá me agradecer bastante. Ele irá ter uma nova chance, uma chance única de viver em um mundo cercado de seus amigos e viver junto de seu pai. – Ele me olhou pela primeira vez, de um modo estranho... não consegui decifrar muito bem o quê havia na face de Vegeta. Ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo até que vi Gohan se aproximar e fui ao seu encontro. Voltei os meus olhos, mais uma vez para o meu pai e ele se manteve lá, distante, mas mesmo assim ele estaria presente na minha partida.

"Obrigado, pai."

- Olá, Gohan. – eu me aproximei dele.

- Olá, Trunks. Como combinado eu estou aqui. – ele disse sorrindo. – Ei, você cortou os cabelos!

- Foi Bulma quem os cortou, como da outra vez. Eu prometi a você que iria ficar com aquele cabelão até a luta.

- Sim, ter cabelos cumpridos dá trabalho. Eu sei porque eu já tive. – Ele sorriu. Nos silenciamos por algum tempo até que ele me perguntou se eu não poderia ficar mais.

- Me desculpe, Gohan, mas eu tenho mesmo que voltar para o meu tempo. O meu mundo ainda está em guerra com os androides.

- É verdade. Mas mesmo assim você poderá vir nos visitar, não é? – ele perguntou ansioso.

- Quem sabe. – Na verdade, o máximo que eu poderia fazer seria voltar uma única vez para avisar que tinha, com sucesso, conseguido matar os androides, mais do que isso não poderia garantir. Já haviam acontecido muitas mudanças graças as minhas sucessivas viagens no tempo. Se eu continuasse a faze essa viagem, algo de muito ruim poderia acontecer no tempo e espaço dos dois tempos. Ele se aproximou de mim e me abraçou.

- Irei sentir saudades. – ele disse apertando o meu peito.

- Eu também irei.

- Tenho muito que agradecer por você ter vindo. – ele confessou. – Você salvou nossas vidas e não deixou que meu pai morresse. – ele disse.

- Eu também tenho que te agradecer por ter procurado Vegeta. – eu apontei para onde ele estava, se mantendo de costas de onde estávamos. – Foi pelo seu pedido que ele está aqui hoje.

- Achei que você gostaria de ter a oportunidade de ver seu pai pela última vez. – eu me agachei ficando mais próximo dele.

- Você achou certo, Gohan. Obrigado. – eu beijei seu rosto e eu voltei a agradecê-lo.

Quando Kuririn chegou, eu percebi que era a hora da despedida final. Dei adeus a todos, em especial para a minha mãe. Para surpresa minha, quando eu caminhava em direção a máquina, meu pai acenou pra mim. Eu acenei de volta. Meu peito estava inflado, como se receber o carinho de Vegeta fosse tudo o quê eu gostaria de ter recebido todos esses anos, sem um pai. A oportunidade de poder conhecê-lo tinha sido única pra mim. Depois de todas as despedidas, eu entrei na máquina do tempo, configurei a máquina para o meu ano. A máquina flutuou. Olhei para as faces que estavam no chão, me acenando. Olhei para a minha mãe e depois para o meu pai e depois em Gohan. Tentei memoriza-los na minha mente e de repente a imagem deles desapareceu. A viagem em direção ao futuro estava sendo realizada.

Quando cheguei ao meu tempo, embora eu estivesse cheio de alegria e de esperanças, a destruição que eu vi ao meu redor, me recobrou a realidade. Aquilo que eu tinha vivido não era meu, pertencia ao outro Trunks.

Eu pousei a máquina do tempo e sai correndo em direção ao interior da cidade. Percorri alguns quilômetros até entrar no subterrâneo, onde o laboratório da minha mãe se encontrava.

- Mãe. – eu a vi sentada na escrivaninha lendo um livro. – Eu cheguei. – Ela olhou para o lado e me viu. Seu olhar de surpresa foi substituído por um de alegria. Ele caminhou até mim, me abraçando.

- Bem-vindo, Trunks. – ela disse, com um sorriso nos lábios. – Ei.. – ela me rodeou... – você está diferente. – me avaliando - Você ficou bem mais alto. – ela observou.

- É, mãe. – eu sorri pra ela, feliz por vê-la de novo por tanto tempo que eu fiquei distante. – No palácio de Kami-sama tem um lugar chamado Sala do Tempo. Dá para treinar o equivalente a um ano em um só dia.

- Não entendi direito o quê você falou, mas estou feliz por você ter voltado bem. E então? Como foi? – ela estava mais ansiosa em receber as movidas do que eu para conta-las. - Pela sua expressão, aconteceu alguma coisa boa.

- Sim! - Comecei a contar tudo pra ela, enquanto ela me oferecia café. Pelo o quê eu relatara, ela disse que tinha sido muito difícil. Ela também lamentou o fato de Goku estar morto.

- Também lutei junto com o meu pai. – eu falei.

- Com o Vegeta? – ela se surpreendeu.

- Meu pai não era mesmo uma pessoa fria, egoísta. – eu me lembrei das palavras que Yamcha me falou. – Quando eu fui morto por Cell, ele ficou muito sério e nervoso por minha causa. – Minha mãe pareceu ficar surpresa.

- Mesmo? Eu não falei... – ela pareceu se perder em memórias, provavelmente memórias envolvendo meu pai, pois ela mergulhou em um silêncio.

Ouvimos de repente no rádio informações sobre os androides que estavam novamente atacando a população. Eles estavam em Parsley City. Eu me levantei. Essa era a minha oportunidade.

- Desta vez... – eu disse com fúria.

- Trunks... – minha mãe me olhou preocupada.

- Está tudo bem. – eu disse a ela. – Foi para isso que eu me encontrei com o Goku no passado. Dessa vez eu vou me vingar de Gohan e dos outros.

Eu me transformei em Super Saiya-jin. Eu precisava trazer paz para o meu mundo também.

- Tome cuidado, Trunks. – disse minha mãe. – Não se esforce. – Eu concordei e saí voando em direção a Parsley City.

Durante o meu trajeto, só o quê eu consegui ver foram cidades destroçadas. Era horrível, aquele meu mundo, mas eu tinha certeza que eu iria muda-lo. Surgiu uma explosão por onde eu sobrevoava. Só poderia ser ali que os androides estavam. Eu segui caminho em direção à explosão e quando cheguei mais perto, vi o Número 17 ameaçando um velho que estava preso nas ferragens de um carro que tinha sido virado de cabeça pra baixo. Eu disparei uma bola de energia em direção ao androide.

- Quem é? – Número 17 gritou. Eu aterrissei. - Trunks?

- Número 17, Número 18, suas atuações terminam aqui. Vou acabar com vocês.

- Ainda estava vivo? – se admirou Número 17. – Não tem ninguém tão idiota como você para desperdiçar forças.

- Número 17, estou muito irritada. – Número 18 falou. – Posso ficar com ele? Estou deprimida.

- Vou perder a brincadeira, mas não tem problema. – disse Número 17. – Faça como quiser, Número 18.

- Isso é mais interessante do que jogo de computador. – ela disse, atirando uma bola de energia em minha direção. Eu desapareci para não ser atingido, reaparecendo atrás dela.

- Cuidado, Número 18! – Número 17 avisou. Mas tinha sido tarde demais. Eu desferi um golpe em seu rosto. Ela saiu voando, sendo atingida por um prédio. Ela ficou em pé novamente, enfurecida me atacou, mas eu era mais veloz que ela. Novamente fugi de seu golpe reaparecendo atrás dela. Antes que ela pudesse me dar um chute, eu já tinha fugido de suas vistas, prendendo seu braço e chutando seu estomago. A energia que ela disparou, eu facilmente desviei.

- Qual o problema? – Número 17 desdenhou. – Nem parece você.

- Merda! Não vou perdoa-lo. – ela gritou.

- Você deve ter evoluído um pouco para deixar a Número 18 com raiva. – O número 17 disse.

- No passado ao qual eu fui com a máquina do tempo, vocês eram no fundo, boas pessoas. Mas, nesta era, vocês continuam destruindo cidades e matando pessoas a troco de nada. – eu comecei a falar. – Não posso perdoa-los!

- Está falando de que? – Número 17 perguntou.

- Vamos acabar com ele, Número 17! – falou a Número 18. Os dois então voaram em minha direção, mas eu conseguia desviar de todos os golpes desferidos por eles. Eu acertei o Número 17 com um soco em seu rosto. As energias que a Número 18 me lançavam eram repelidas pelos meus braços. Com energia que saiu das minhas mãos, eu a atingi, a destruindo completamente.

- Não pode ser... – eu escutei Número 17 se queixar, mas ele logo teria o mesmo destino. Eu me virei para observá-lo. – Como alguém como você pode destruir a Número 18?

- Isso foi pelos amigos que mataram. – eu disse. – E, agora... é para vingar Gohan! – eu lancei o meu corpo, chutando o rosto do Número 17. Alcancei voo e disparei uma energia igual a que tinha disparado em Número 18 em direção ao Número 17. Uma explosão se seguiu e finalmente eu tinha destruído os dois androides.

Eu peguei o velhinho que estava preso nas ferragens, o salvando de um destino cruel.

Por um momento pensei que tinha acabado, mas me lembrei do outro androide.

- Ainda resta Cell... – eu acompanhei o velho para um local que estavam atendendo os feridos. Ele começou a falar que eu tinha o salvado e destruído os androides. Ninguém parecia acreditar.

Nem eu mesmo acreditava. Finalmente o inferno tinha acabado.

Alguns meses após a destruição dos Número 17 e da Número 18, minha mãe reconstruiu a máquina e eu falei pra ela que eu iria voltar mais uma vez no passado para avisar a todos que eu tinha destruído os androides. Minha mãe pediu para eu tomar cuidado. De repente senti uma presença atrás de mim, não pelo Ki, mas pelo o quê eu já sabia que iria acontecer. Ele estava ali e iria me matar. Pedi para a minha mãe entrar em casa imediatamente. Ela fez o que eu disse.

- Eu sei que você está aí, Cell. – eu disse me virando em direção a uma sombra. – Você pretende me matar, se transformar em ovo e usar a máquina do tempo para ir ao passado e absorver o Número 17 e o Número 18, não é? Para assumir a forma perfeita.

- O quê? – Cell gritou aparecendo de trás do muro. – Como você sabe disso?

- Seu plano é uma falha. – eu disse sorrindo. – E tudo vai acabar. – Ele se aproximou mais de mim.

- Meu plano é uma falha? – ele me perguntou. – Alguém como você...

- Cell, na sua forma perfeita, você era muito forte. – eu confessei a ele. – Mas no seu estado atual, eu sou o bastante para derrota-la. – eu disse convicto.

- Sério? – ele se assustou. – Você foi para o passado? Entendi, está bem informado porque voltou no tempo. Mesmo assim, é muito dizer que pode me derrotar. Trunks, consegui informações suas com os robôs espiões. Com o seu poder, não pode derrotar Número 17 e a Número 18.

- Então porque o Número 17 e a Número 18 estão mortos? – eu o questionei.

- Entendi. – ele se surpreendia cada vez que eu falava. – então é a sua culpa por eles terem sumido. Droga! Você matou o Número 17 e a Número 18. Não precisava ter feito isso! Por causa disso, não posso assumir minha forma perfeita nesta era! Preciso mata-lo. Vou mata-lo, ir para o passado com sua máquina do tempo e absorver o Número 17 e a Número 18! – ele disse irado.

- Não podemos lutar na cidade. Estão se esforçando muito para reconstruí-la. Vamos mudar de lugar. – Eu usei da minha energia para repeli-lo e o segui voando.

- Que ingênuo. – Cell falou quando estávamos no campo, em um local distante dos outros. – Parece que melhorou um pouco, mas me faz rir achar que pode me derrotar. Eu sou o androide supremo que o Dr. Gero criou. Ninguém nesse mundo pode me derrotar!

- Será mesmo? – eu me transformei em Super Saiya-jin. Ele aumentou a sua energia. – Não vou deixa-lo ir para o passado de forma alguma! – Cell então me atacou, mas eu virei para bloquear seu golpe. Ele tentou me golpear de novo, mas eu desapareci de suas vistas, aparecendo atrás dele para chutá-lo. Com a minha velocidade, ninguém conseguia me tocar. Ele jogou uma energia em minha direção, mas eu a repeli com um braço. Eu o golpeei, mas ele se estabeleceu pousando em terra. Vi ele murmurou alguma coisa a respeito de que ele era um androide supremo. Ele foi para a minha direção, mas eu novamente sumi de suas vistas. O golpeando por trás. Voltei a chutá-lo e antes que ele recobrasse os sentidos, continuava com os meus golpes. Cell caiu em terra e agora tinha dificuldade para ficar em pé. Eu pousei e fiquei a sua frente.

- Cell, não posso perdoa-lo pela paz da Terra! – ele expandiu a calda tentando me golpear, mas eu a peguei, rodando agora com ele em círculos. Cell gritava, à medida que eu o ia rodando, até o lança-lo longe, no céu. Ele então conseguiu parar. Ele iria usar o Kamehameha, mas antes dele completar o movimento, eu lancei uma energia maior em direção a ele.

- Suma completamente, Cell – eu gritei.

E com essa energia que eu disparei, Cell desintegrou totalmente.

Finalmente agora tinha acabado. Não deixei de me lembrar do pessoal do passado e de Goku. Eu fechei os olhos, me lembrando de seus rostos. Senti a felicidade dentro de mim.

Eu ia viajar para o passado para avisá-los, mas agora, não achava que era preciso. Com certeza no outro mundo, eles deveriam sentir a minha felicidade.

oOo

Depois de algum tempo a cidade estava sendo reerguida, a força nacional passou ser capaz agora de atuar depois de finalmente a ameaça dos androides acabar, devido algum benfeitor que conseguiu destruí-los. Como no outro tempo, a verdadeira identidade de quem tinha matado os androides no meu mundo foi encoberta. Ninguém saberia que eu tinha salvado o mundo, praticamente duas vezes, após ter matado o Cell, antes que ele tornasse uma máquina totalmente adiantada que nem eu seria capaz de deter.

Após tantos anos, eu via a população andando nas ruas, ou naquilo que tinha restado. Os cofres públicos estavam sendo abertos para a reconstrução mundial. Todas as nações se uniram e todas se ajudavam mutualmente para reerguer o mundo após a devastação de tanto tempo. Muitas pessoas foram perdidas, mas as pessoas passaram a ver com outros olhos o futuro, ver a partir de novas mudanças, esquecer o passado de clausura que todos enfrentaram, vivendo em subsolos, nunca podendo caminhar com o sol batendo nas costas. Agora tudo seria diferente.

A principal empresa que ajudava o governo era a "Capsule Corporation" que tinha aberto seus cofres para reerguer o distrito, no qual ele pertencia. Claro, a primeira coisa que foi construída foi a própria empresa. Após, um galpão foi improvisado para milhares de pessoas ficarem abrigadas, enquanto suas casas eram reconstruídas. Minha mãe estava no comando de tudo, e eu estava a ajudando como podia.

Quase um ano tinha se passado e quase todas as casas tinham sido entregues. O nosso distrito estava bem adiantado nas construções em relações a outros bairros. Em um dia mais tranquilo, quando a minha mãe tirava o dia de folga, eu me aproximei de sua sala. Três ajudantes dela estavam saindo quando eu entrei.

- Olá, Sr. Briefs. – eles me cumprimentaram quando me virão entrar na sala. Eu acenei. Apesar de ajudar em tudo quanto à reconstrução, eu era totalmente a par do que acontecia no campo de pesquisa, no qual minha mãe atuava avidamente, muitas vezes concentrando todas as suas atenções em detrimento da administração da empresa.

- Olá, Trunks. Estávamos conversando a respeito de um novo empreendimento agora que a cidade está quase construída. – ela me disse animada.

- Pensei que hoje fosse seu dia de folga, eu estava pensando de nós sairmos um pouco... – ela sorriu pra mim, falando para seus colegas de laboratório saírem da sala por um momento.

- Sim, mas eu acabei dando um pulinho aqui para ver como estão os projetos. Você queria falar comigo?

Apesar de trabalharmos no mesmo local, e de eu vir pelo menos uma vez, todo o dia para a empresa, eu ficava mais fora, ajudando a reconstrução e eu passei a morar na casa antiga de Gohan. Eu pedi a Chi-chi para ficar lá e ela falou que estaria tudo bem. Eu me sentia melhor ali, com a presença de suas antigas coisas, do que sozinho, morando com mamãe. Mas pelo menos uma vez por semana eu passava ali para ver como ela estava.

Eu me aproximei dela e a abracei. Sim, eu queria muito falar com ela, mas seria difícil. Eu nem sabia como explicar aquilo pra ela. Não quando minha escolha envolvia o meu egoísmo. Ela percebeu que a situação era especial e não falou mais nada, simplesmente se sentando à mesa.

- Vamos para casa? – eu confirmei com um acenar com ela e caminhamos para longe da ala de pesquisa. Como no passado, a casa dos Briefs ficava dentro da empresa, em uma ala especial. Sentamos na sala.

- Sim, mãe. Eu preciso falar com você, mas não sei como... – acabei confessando a ela. Falar o quê eu tinha que falar, depois de tanto tempo que fiquei ausente por conta das lutas que eu participei no mundo do passado, era difícil.

Desde que eu tinha voltado eu tive a ideia de voltar mais uma vez para o passado e usar as Dragon Balls em meu benefício próprio, mas aquilo implicaria em nunca mais poder ver a minha mãe.

Ela se aproximou de mim e apertou os meus ombros. Suas mãos eram quentes, acolhedoras, mãos de mãe.

- Você está muito diferente desde que chegou. Ter ficado tanto tempo com o seu pai o fez mudar tanto assim? Inacreditável! – ela comentou enfim, sentando no meu lado e fitando o meu rosto.

- Os dias que eu passei como o meu pai foram muito bons. Eu te contei que eu acho que fiz ele aceitar o pequeno Trunks. Talvez ele esteja agora vivendo com você e com comigo. Eu vou ter um futuro muito feliz. – eu disse.

- É uma pena que seu pai tenha ido embora tão cedo nesse mundo. – ela disse. Seu rosto se tornando triste à medida que pensava em Vegeta. – Eu te disse, não foi? Apesar do egoísmo de Vegeta, do seu temperamento arrogante, de só querer se tornar forte e nada mais do que isso, ele era uma boa pessoa.

- Eu sei mãe. E foi por isso que você começou a amá-lo. Ele é arrogante exatamente como a senhora. – eu confessei. Ela não deixou de rir. – Parei de contar às vezes em que você dizia ser a mulher mais bonita do mundo. – Dessa vez ela gargalhou.

- E continuo sendo. – ela fez um pequeno silêncio e seguiu a sua explicação – se não fosse essas rugas.

- Que isso, mãe. Você ainda é linda. – eu corei diante do que eu falei pra minha mãe.

- Obrigada, Trunks. Você é também lindo e apesar de você ter essa cor de cabelos, seu olhar, sua face, você é idêntico ao seu pai. Quando eu olho para você, eu me lembre dele... – seus olhos agora estavam repletos de lágrimas, como se a memória de meu pai ainda trouxesse bastante tristeza dentro de si, apesar de tanto tempo passar.

- Eu sei mamãe. Eu também o amava. Mesmo antes de ir para o passado. – eu suspirei. – Seria impossível não amá-lo a partir do jeito que você falava dele, sempre tão apaixonada.

- Sabe, - ela me fitou de lado – é do mesmo jeito que você fala com a Chi-chi a respeito do Gohan. – fiquei vermelho automaticamente. Não pensei que fosse tão visível assim os meus sentimentos por ele.

- Mãe, ele foi o meu professor. A única conexão que eu tive com os outros. Foi com ele que eu aprendi que dentro de mim havia sangue Saiya-jin.

- Sim, ele foi seu professor, eu garanto que apesar de você ter ficado muito forte nessa viagem que você fez na máquina do tempo, sem Gohan na sua vida, nada tinha acontecido dessa maneira e evoluído tanto. Mas, Trunks, eu sou sua mãe. E você não pode mentir pra mim. Como foi a experiência de vê-lo outra vez?

- Diferente... diferente do que eu vi aqui. Como as coisas são. Apesar de não ver muitas diferenças com você, em relação ao seu passado, eu consegui ver nitidamente diferenças no Gohan que eu conheci.

- Não será porque ele ainda fosse uma criança? - ela me perguntou avaliando a situação.

- Além disso, naquele tempo ele tinha amigos. Seu modo de pensar era mais simples e... você tinha que ver a relação amorosa que ele tinha com Goku. Eles eram tão unidos, tão...

- Pai e filho? – ela completou.

- Sim, e eram amigos.

Um silêncio constrangedor se seguiu. Nós dois ficamos por um tempo sem falarmos. Como se ela esperasse pelo o quê viria.

- Mãe... – eu reunia forças internamente para fazer aquilo.

- Sim, Trunks? – ela virou pra mãe dando total atenção ao que eu ia falar.

- Eu estou pensando em voltar para o passado e fazer um pedido para Shen-long. – eu disse.

- Um pedido para as Dragon Balls? – ela pareceu confusa agora. – Não vejo o motivo. Está tudo bem conosco, agora que estamos a salvo...

- Eu queria fazer um pedido pra mim. – eu então confessei a ela. Ela balançou a cabeça entendendo aonde eu queria chegar.

- E esse pedido envolve o quê você perdeu aqui nesse tempo... – ela previu.

- Sim, eu quero ter um novo recomeço e isso talvez implicasse em... em nunca mais voltar. – eu disse enfim.

- Você tem certeza disso? – ela me perguntou fitando os meus olhos.

- Tenho, mãe.

- Entendi. – ela então se levantou e deu as costas pra mim, indo em direção à porta que a levaria novamente para a empresa.

- Mãe... – ela parou de caminhar, mas continuou de costas pra mim. Eu levantei e caminhei para ficar mais próximo dela. Eu sabia que ela iria ficar triste, mas não que iria me virar as costas. – Mãe, eu... se você quiser eu fico, eu... me des...

- Trunks, - ela se virou e apesar de ver lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto, em sorriso aparecia em seus lábios. – Eu preciso melhorar a Máquina do Tempo antes que você parta.

- Mãe, não precisa...

- Se é o quê você deseja, meu filho... uma mãe não pode impedir o sonho de um filho. – Ela então saiu, me deixando sozinho, olhando meus pés.

Apesar de sentir uma dor invadir o meu peito, eu não iria voltar atrás. Agora era hora de pedir a Kami-sama para iluminar os meus passos para que eu tomasse o caminho menos doloroso.

Naquele dia, eu caminhei para a casa, procurando ir lentamente, perdido nos meus pensamentos e no futuro que estaria agora ao me alcance. A possibilidade de ter novamente Gohan perto de mim era inebriante. Não aquele Gohan que eu tinha conhecido no passado, mas o meu Gohan que eu conheci no meu mundo.

A paisagem da cidade foi passando, até que eu percebi que já estava próximo da casa de Gohan. Sem perceber, eu deveria ter usado o meu poder Saiya-jin. Eu respirei o ar limpo que só aquele local possuía. Voei em direção a um rio que ficava próximo dali e observei o local. Resolvi me demorar por ali. Eu queria ficar sozinho. Me deitei na primeira árvore que avistei e observei o céu que estava limpo, sem nuvens. Eu fechei os olhos e me concentrei nas memórias que ainda permaneciam vivas dentro de mim.

Pensar em Gohan era difícil, mas me fazia ter mais certeza do que teria que fazer.

_Era tão difícil viver naqueles tempos, sem perspectiva de um futuro melhor. E apesar de nós termos entregado um ao outro, em uma relação que ia bem mais de pupilo e professor e se estendia a amantes, parecia ainda difícil. Não tínhamos digerido bem a nossa nova relação ainda. Eu lembro de um dia ter saído durante a madrugada para lutar com os androides. Naquele dia eu estava sem sono e resolvi me arriscar, saindo do subterrâneo para ir ver como Gohan estava. Durante o trajeto eu escutei uma explosão vinda de um dos dutos que ainda passava gás encanado. Eu fui para o local e vi a Número 18 próxima do local. Ela foi capaz de sentir o meu Ki. _

_- Olá...você é o Trunks, não é mesmo? – ela perguntou já sabendo da resposta. – Onde está aquele outro? Vocês não são em dois? _

_Me aproximei dela. _

_- Eu digo o mesmo.- Ela sorriu e colocou as mãos na cintura, retirando uma das mechas do seu cabelo que caia em seus olhos. Se ela fosse humana, aquele seria um tic nervoso que ela teria, pois ela sempre fazia aquilo, como se seu cabelo fosse mais importante do que o restante de seu corpo. _

_- O Número 17 está por aí, nada que possa intervir na nossa luta. – E antes que ela falasse alguma coisa, ela correu até meu encontro para me dar um golpe. Eu consegui me desviar, mas tinha sido por pouco. Ela ainda tentou me acertar com um chute, mas eu já estava longe. – Não adianta fugir. – ela observou, uma bola de energia se formando em suas mãos, pronta para ser atirada em minha direção. _

_- Eu não estou aqui para lutas, Número 18. Eu gostaria de conversar com você. – Ela pareceu surpresa e conteve a energia que estava quase completa em suas mãos, antes de eu dizer alguma coisa. _

_- Pois então fale de uma vez! – eu me aproximei dela. Ela também se aproximou. Nos fitamos e eu resolvi ser direto. _

_- Existe alguma coisa que eu possa fazer para evitar que vocês destruam completamente o mundo? _

_Um minuto de silêncio e a Número 18 começou a rir ou melhor dizendo, a gargalhar. _

_- O quê? _

_- É isto mesmo que eu estou falando. Existe algum jeito de vocês simplesmente pararem de destruir o meu mundo e você e o Número 17 irem cuidar na vida de vocês? – ela parou de rir e me olhou interessada. _

_- Você está apelando desse jeito? Pelo visto, as suas esperanças de algum dia ficar forte para nos fazer frente diante da luta se esvaiu. _

_- Não. – eu prossegui com a minha explicação, embora eu não precisasse dar nenhuma explicação a ela. – Na verdade, já estou cansado de vê-los destruindo o que a humanidade gastou anos para fazer, sendo destruído em questões de segundos. _

_- Isso não nos diz respeito. – ela respondeu de nariz em pé. – Pouco me importa a respeito dos humanos. Aliás, você deveria se dar por satisfeito de nós não estarmos mais matando gente sua. Afinal, aquele esconderijo que vocês cismam em ficar, não vale de nada. Ele é muito fácil de ser descoberto e destruído. _

_Meus nervos aumentaram à medida que ela falava com tão desleixo para com a minha gente. Aqueles eram os androides construídos pelo Dr. Gero, afinal. _

_- Pelo quê me falaram, vocês foram construídos para derrotar Goku, mas quando vocês surgiram, ele já estava doente e morreu logo em seguida. – interrompi o meu raciocínio e busquei ar. - Porque simplesmente vocês não vão cuidar de suas vidas e nos deixam em paz, já que o objeto inicial de vocês... – era com bastante tristeza que eu completei aquela frase: - já se encontra morto desde o nascimento de vocês? _

_Ela demorou a responder. Vi que ela procurava algo. Para o meu espanto, ela simplesmente se sentou em uma pedra, um dos escombros que tinha restado de uma construção antiga que eles tiveram o favor de destruí-las. _

_- Quando nascemos, ou seja, iniciados fomos colocados para trabalhar pelo próprio Dr. Gero. Ele nos informou que deveríamos derrotar Goku, mata-lo. Ele explicou que este era o objetivo de termos sido criados. Dentro de nós, a informação chave também foi colocada, para nunca esquecermos o nosso objetivo. Logo depois disso, matamos o Dr. Gero. Aquele velho tinha medo de nós ficarmos mais fortes e simplesmente ficássemos fora de seu controle. Claro, isso acabou acontecendo. Quando fomos procurar Goku, descobrimos que ele estava morto. Você deve imaginar como ficamos desolados. Imagina o objetivo de nossa existência já tinha sido morto, por obra do destino. Então, simplesmente decidimos matar aqueles que eram preciosos para Goku. Foi tão fácil que passamos a nos divertir, simplesmente. E você sabe diversão para nós significa destruição. _

_As palavras dela me enojavam. Não havia explicação, como sempre previmos. Pensamos que alguém ou algo estivesse controlando eles, apesar do Dr. Gero estar morto, mas pelo o quê ela dissera, não havia nada os controlado. _

_- Vocês simplesmente seguem as próprias ordens. _

_- Claro. Não temos mais mestres, desde que nós matamos o Dr. Gero. Mas como ele pertencia a Red Ribbon acho que estamos atuando muito bem, dentro do que a organização acreditava. – não deixei de notar um leve sorriso se mostrar sobre sua face, sem vida. – Sim, eles queriam que os mais fortes vivessem e os mais fracos simplesmente fossem descartados. Bom, na prática, é o que estamos fazendo. _

_Um momento de silêncio persistiu no local. Eu não tinha coragem de olhar para a face da androide Número 17 ou a qualquer momento eu me descontrolaria e iria tentar a todo custo destruí-la, mesmo que aquilo custasse a minha vida. Vê-la falar daquele jeito, me despertava a ânsia de poder destruir aqueles androides, fazerem sofrer, se aquilo era possível, já que eles eram máquinas, não sentiam medo e nem dor. _

_- Você ainda não me respondeu a minha pergunta. _

_- Ahh... se há alguma maneira de pararmos de fazer o quê estamos fazendo. – ela de uma forma sarcástica demorou a responder, como se tivesse que muito pensar a respeito do que eu tinha perguntado, como se tivesse que analisar alguma coisa que fosse de muito importante. – Sinto dizer, Trunks, mas para fazer nós pararmos, só nos destruindo. – Ela me fitou intensamente, apesar da distância senti a força de seu solhos, frios e sem vida, olhos de máquina. _

_- Era só isso que eu queria saber. Não irei mais te interromper com perguntas... _

_- Perguntas idiotas! – ela falou, eu ouvia ela gargalhar. _

_- ... com perguntas idiotas. Mas eu juro, - voltei a olhar, recobrando o meu desejo e minha força de vontade. – que um dia eu irei derrota-los. Custe o quê custar. _

_Saí voando dali. Me peguei olhando para o nada, totalmente estagnado. Não sabia para onde ir ou se queria voltar para o esconderijo. Ali me parecia tão melhor. A lua no céu, as estrelas diante de mim, o frio da madrugada... _

_De repente eu senti um Ki se aproximando. Era o Ki dele, de Gohan, a única pessoa capaz de derrotar aquelas máquinas. Ele pousou ao meu lado. Seus braços me rodearam pelos ombros, de uma forma protetora. _

_- Eu ouvi o quê você falou. – ele sussurrou meus ouvidos, de uma forma lenta e acolhedora. _

_- Eu estava sem sono. Me desculpe. _

_- Shhh... – ele pediu que eu me silenciasse e que fechasse os olhos. _

_- Tente relaxar. – fiz o quê ele pediu. Sua aproximação tinha me deixado mais mole, como se diante dele eu pudesse ficar bem, me esquecer do mundo em que eu vivia. _

_- Gohan... – murmurei. _

_- Não fale mais nada. – não sentia mais os pés em solo. Ele me levava agora para a casa dele, em um voo, onde só ele usava energia. Quando chegamos, ele me levou até a cama e retirou os meus sapatos. Senti ele me envolver em um abraço, o vento que assoprava pela janela aberta era refrescante. Ele me beijou no queixo e no pescoço. Me sentia cada vez mais relaxado. Nossas respirações ficaram mais lentas, eu abri os olhos, mas voltei a fechá-los, pois já sentia a vista tonta. _

_Dormi sem demora, na cama de Gohan, sendo abraçado por ele. _

_Foi uma das melhores noites que eu lembrei de ter. Eu me senti completamente recuperado, meu sono foi sem medos, sem o perigo eminente de ter que estar em alerta o tempo todo. Quando eu estava com Gohan, eu simplesmente conseguia relaxar e curtir o momento. _

_Quando eu acordei, ele não estava mais na cama. Escutei um barulho na cozinha e quando me aproximei ele se voltou pra mim. _

_- Dormiu bem? – ele perguntou. _

_- Ótimo. _

_- Pois então agora eu posso falar o quê eu tenho a dizer: nunca mais vá falar sozinho com os androides. Já pensou se tivesse acontecido alguma coisa? – ela estava irritado comigo, pensei que ele não iria abordar o fato de eu ter ido falar com os androides sem preocupação nenhuma. _

_- Gohan... _

_- Por uns dias eu não o levarei para ver a minhas lutas. Nosso treinamento continuará, porque ele é muito importante, mas você deverá ficar um tempo sem vir aqui em casa. _

_Como um bom aluno eu aceitei sem falar nada. _

_- Sim, mestre. _

_Aquele era o meu professor, o meu mestre muito diferente do Gohan que tinha me encontrado ontem a noite durante a madrugada, que tinha sido tão cuidadoso comigo. _

_Por um tempo eu não entendi esses dois Gohans que pareciam tão diferentes em seus modos de comportar em relação a mim, mas depois eu entendi... _

_Se era difícil pra mim, imagine para Gohan. _

Eu me espreguicei e agora pronto, segui para a casa de Chi-chi. Quando cheguei, o jantar já estava pronto. Ela me chamou para comer, mas eu disse que eu já tinha comido com a minha mãe e a agradeci pelo cuidado. Eu me tranquei no quarto que um dia foi de Gohan e que agora era usado por mim. Eu me afundei nos travesseiros e me lembrei de seus toques, naquela madrugada. Caí no sono, como se o relaxamento tinha sido proporcionado pelo próprio Gohan.

oOo

A máquina do tempo foi restaurada pela minha mãe. Já tinha passado algum tempo desde que eu tinha comentado com a minha mãe o desejo que eu tinha de voltar para o passado. Algumas vezes eu pensei no risco que eu estaria tomando para realizar o meu sonho. Com tantas voltas no tempo que eu tinha feito, será que teria mais alguma grande mudança? Iguais que aconteceram na minha última viagem?

Passei os dias nervoso, repassando os meus passos que eu faria no passado. Se alguma coisa desse errado, eu poderia colocar a minha vida em risco, algum pedido que não fosse bem explicado para Shen-long realizar poderia colocar em risco a minha existência e os outros que estivessem envolvidos na minha vida. Seriam três desejos que Shen-long iria realizar que foram pensados com muito cuidado. Tudo na minha cabeça foi planejado. Agora era a hora de colocar tudo na prática. Voltar no passado, reunir as Dragon Balls, convocar Shen-long e pedir para que eu voltasse em uma realidade que Gohan não estivesse morto, o meu Gohan.

No dia da viagem, fomos para o local onde a maquina se encontrava. Minha mãe tinha a reformado, deixado com mais energia e com menos possibilidades de dar erro durante a viagem no tempo.

Quando fiquei ao lado dela, ela me olhou nos olhos, e apesar de um sorriso nos lábios, seu rosto triste não negava o momento difícil que passava.

- Chegou a hora. – ela colocou suas mãos em meus ombros e me puxou para um beijo no rosto. – Eu fiz todos os reajustes possíveis. Ela está uma máquina nova, com mais potência.

- Obrigado, mãe. – eu olhei para a máquina confirmando com um acenar. Eu voltei para fita-la.

- Boa sorte na viagem! – Ela me abraçou forte. Eu senti seu corpo quente, acolhedor, abraço de mãe, bem apertado. Vê-la naquele estado me deixava com dúvidas a respeito do que se eu fazia era o certo.

Mas ao olhar para a máquina e para um novo futuro que eu teria, eu me fortalecia. Voltei a agradecer a minha mãe novamente e pedi para que ela se cuidasse. Eu esperava que ela ficasse bem sem mim. Apesar de não ter mais seu marido, seus amigos, familiares, ela ainda tinha a amiga Chi-chi, o trabalho e a "Capsule Corporation". Essas três coisas ajudariam a minha mãe a se fortalecer e seguir em frente.

Ela se afastou do meu corpo. Eu não mais olhei para ela. Se eu a visse chorando, eu provavelmente desistiria dos meus planos.

Me aproximei a passos lentos da máquina, muito diferente da vez em que eu a usei pela primeira vez, com ânsia de chegar no passado para poder salvar Goku e poder voltar para salvar o meu mundo. Eu subi na máquina e me cobri com a redoma. Eu olhei para o painel e digitei o ano em que eu queria voltar: exatamente um ano depois de termos derrotado Cell. Assim, programei a máquina no tempo exato, e iniciei o vôo.

Quando a máquina começou a sair do chão, eu acenei pra minha mãe. Apesar de estarmos distantes, eu vi a tristeza estampada em sua face. Ela acenou de volta. Eu vi as palavras "eu te amo" sendo formadas nos lábios dela. Meu coração se aqueceu e eu disse o mesmo. Eu só esperava que ela tivesse visto as palavras sendo formadas em minha boca. Aquela seria uma recordação, pois duvidava muito que eu ela não soubesse que eu a amava muito.

A viagem, como as anteriores, foi rápida, só demorando alguns minutos, talvez menos de vinte minutos.

A nave pousou em um descampado. Fiquei olhando se aparecia alguma coisa, mas o local estava quieto, desabitado. Saí da máquina, apertei o botão que a transformava em cápsula e a guardei no estojo que eu carregava no interior do meu casaco.

Fiquei sem reação por algum momento até me restabelecer e perceber que eu deveria ver a minha mãe daquele tempo imediatamente se eu quisesse obter as Dragon Balls. Olhei para o GPS que integrava o sistema do meu relógio e observei o mapa. Havia alguns quilômetros para eu chegar na "Capsule Corporation", onde minha mãe deveria estar, provavelmente.

Durante o voo eu pensei o quê tinha acontecido com todos que eu conheci: Kuririn, Piccolo, Tenshinhan, Mestre Kame... Além disso eu também pensava nos meus pais daquele tempo. Como será que progredira a relação entre Vegeta e Bulma? E a Chi-chi? Como estava depois da morte de Goku? Será que ainda pegava muito no pé de Gohan em relação aos estudos?

Gohan... o Gohan daquele tempo tinha crescido ainda mais, ele estava já com doze anos...

Mas eu sabia que aquilo só eram pensamentos. Aquela não era uma visita, aquele seria um adeus que eu também daria aquele mundo. Não estava disposto a voltar mais naquele tempo, mesmo que ele fosse perfeito, tendo meu pai, minha mãe e os outros guerreiros. Aquele mundo já pertencia a um outro Trunks.

Cheguei na empresa e pousei no gramado que ficava na entrada. Fui recebido pela minha avó que me reconheceu.

- Ah, você! O garoto do futuro! – ela sempre sorrindo, não tinha mudado nada.

- Olá! – eu me aproximei. Logo, meu avô também chegou, caminhando pelo jardim. Ele também pareceu me reconhecer, pois disse o meu nome.

- Ah Bulma está?- eu perguntei a eles.

- Ela está lá dentro. Entre com a gente. – eles falaram. Era muito estranho entrar na empresa que eu era dono, mesmo não sendo oficialmente. Minha avó me ofereceu um chá e eu fiquei esperando a minha mãe na sala. Alguns minutos de espera, ela chegou trajando um jaleco branco e ela estava com os cabelos mais curtos.

- Quantos eles falaram quase não acreditei! – Ela correu praticamente e foi ao meu encontro, me abraçando. - Pensei que nunca mais nos veríamos. – Ela sorriu pra mim.

- Como está o Trunks? - eu perguntei, enquanto ela se sentava ao meu lado.

- Ele cresceu muito depois da última vez que você veio! – ela falou com um ar sonhador. – Parece que deu tudo certo no seu tempo. – Confirmei com um acenar.

- Deu tudo certo, consegui destruir os androides e ainda matar Cell antes que ele atingisse um poder que eu não seria capaz de detê-lo. Não deixei ele voltar para o passado.

- Ótimo! Se não fosse aquele treinamento... – ela observou se referindo a Sala do Tempo localizado no Templo de Kami-sama.

- Realmente. – eu concordei.

- Está precisando de algo? Alguma ajuda? – ela tomou as minhas mãos nas dela. Eu corei com o ato. Era muito difícil ver a minha mãe tão diferente, mas tão igual ao mesmo tempo.

- Sim, na verdade eu preciso que você me empreste o Radar do Dragão. – eu enfim disse o que precisava. – Você está com ele.

- Sim, eu estou com ele. – respirei aliviado, diante de sua confirmação... – mas por que de tanta ansiedade? – ela percebeu que as minhas mãos suavam, e que eu estava nervoso. – Há alguma coisa de errado?

- Não, como eu disse, está tudo bem com o meu tempo. Deu tudo certo. Nós estamos acabando de reconstruir a cidade. A população está mais calma e depois de um ano, já devem estar se esquecendo dos androides.

- Ótimo, mas porque você está tão nervoso? – eu não queria revelar o que eu pediria a Shen-long, mas ao mesmo tempo, era difícil de mentir para a minha mãe.

- Eu quero realizar o meu sonho e é só com a ajuda das Dragon Balls que eu poderei concretiza-lo. – ela confirmou com um acenar.

- Agora entendi. – ela se levantou, foi até uma estante e pegou o radar que estava dentro de uma gaveta. – Pode usa-lo. – ela me ofereceu. Eu peguei a máquina a analisando. – Basta apertar o botão de cima – ela apertou o botão para que eu visse o objeto ser ligado – para acionar as posições das Dragon Balls. Você já sabe, para conseguir ter os dois desejos realizados e convocar Shen-long, você precisa reunir as sete Dragon Balls.

- Sim, eu sei como elas funcionam. – eu disse sorrindo. – Obrigado. – Ela me entrou também uma bolsa para eu colocar todas as Dragon Balls colhidas e protege-las, para não perde-las nenhuma em minha viagem.

- Caso precise de outra coisa, pode contar comigo. – ela me disse.

- Então é isso. Eu tenho pressa. Tenho que ir. – confessei a ela.

- Tudo bem. Você acha que não seria melhor levar alguém para ajuda-lo? As Dragon Balls podem estar em locais difíceis e mesmo você sendo forte... – ela me advertiu.

- Não há o que temer, Bulma. – desviei a atenção dela e olhei em direção da voz que tinha falado. Era a voz do meu pai. Ele estava parado na soleira da porta nos olhando.

- Ah... – eu fiquei sem reação, fitando Vegeta. Ele não tinha mudado em nada. – Olá. – eu o cumprimentei, mas ele não retribuiu.

- Ele tem sangue Saiya-jin correndo nas veias. Ele irá conseguir as Dragon Balls em um piscar de olhos. – depois de falar, ele saiu por onde entrou, me ignorando completamente.

- Ele está certo, mãe. Eu tenho sangue Saiya-jin correndo nas minhas veias.

- Eu sei, mas... – ela levou as mãos até meu rosto. Senti seus dedos alisarem a minha face. – uma mãe sempre se preocupa com o filho.

- Não se preocupe. Eu ficarei bem. – A beijei na testa, como tinha feito tantas vezes com a minha mãe do meu tempo. Ela pareceu se surpreender, quando voltei a fita-la novamente. Mas em nada a desagradou. – Agora tenho que ir.

- Boa sorte. – ela me desejou.

- Antes de convocar Shen-long, eu te devolverei o radar. – eu a garanti.

- Tudo bem. – Ela me acompanhou até o jardim da empresa, acionei o botão do radar e a primeira Dragon Ball surgiu, sendo marcada no aparelho. Estava a alguns quilômetros dali. Saí voando.

- Boa sorte. – ela gritou acenando pra mim. Eu retribuí. Eu também fui capaz de ver o meu pai na porta, olhando pra mim, não demonstrando emoções.

"Mas ele está ali!" eu sorri internamente e parti com a certeza que eu teria todas as sete Dragon Balls o mais rápido possível.

oOo

Pelo que o radar indicava, uma das Dragon Balls se encontrava a poucos metros dali. Eu olhei pra baixo e imaginei onde ela poderia estar no meio daquela cidade. Podia estar em qualquer lugar! Eu fui pousando, me aproximando na rua. Algumas crianças me viram e ficaram assustadas, mas eu continuei o meu caminho, observando o radar. Bom, eu já estava no ponto em que ele estava indicando estar a Dragon Ball. Olhei para os lados, segui o caminho e vi o terreno de uma imensa propriedade. Provavelmente a Dragon Ball estaria ali dentro. Mas como eu iria entrar ali? Aquela casa parecia ser de alguém muito importante, pois o jardim ocupava quase todo o quarteirão. Eu olhei por cima do portão, na casa não parecia ter ninguém, mas eu simplesmente não poderia invadir. Resolvi ir embora dali para pensar em algo, enquanto eu almoçava. Entrei no primeiro restaurante que vi e pedi qualquer coisa para a garçonete.

Mais belisquei do que comi realmente. Eu estava ansioso por achar as sete Dragon Balls e fazer logo meu pedido para Shen-long. Eu saí dali e resolvi dar uma olhada envolta. Olhei a rua, várias vezes e resolvi voltar para o local onde estava a Dragon Ball.

"Quando alguém vai chegar?" Queria que alguém da casa chegasse para eu poder questioná-lo a respeito da esfera, mas parecia que ninguém chegava. Próximo das quatro da tarde, alguém se aproximou. Era uma menina, usando uniforme, provavelmente estava chegando da escola naquela hora. Mas quando atravessou a rua, um homem a atacou. Usava uma arma e pedia para ela entregar o celular e a carteira, caso contrário a violentava. Com a minha velocidade, tomei a arma do bandido, bati em seu rosto e falei que não chegasse mais perto daquela menina. Ele fugiu imediatamente. Quando olhei para o lado, vi a menina caída, ainda assustada com o quê tinha acontecido com ela. Peguei sua bolsa e estendi a mão, para ajuda a se reerguer.

- Você está bem? – questionei a menina, devolvendo sua bolsa.

- Eu estou. Muito obrigada. Se não fosse por você, eu nem sei o quê teria acontecido comigo... – ela então olhou pra mim e sorriu. – Você agiu tão rápido...

- Eu estava na rua e quando vi, corri o mais rápido que pude. – eu disse a ela.

- Ah entendi. Muito obrigada por ter me salvado. Qual o seu nome? – ela me perguntou.

- Trunks. E o seu?

- Umi. - ela sorriu ainda mais. Ela não teria mais do que treze anos. Possuía cabelos pretos curtos na altura dos ombros. Era muito bonita. Ela olhou por todo o meu corpo. – Pelas suas roupas, você não é da cidade, não é? – ela me questionou.

- Não, eu sou de fora. – eu expliquei, já estava pronto para me despedir da menina quando ela se voltou pra mim e apontou a casa onde estava a Dragon Ball.

- Eu moro aqui com a minha avó. Você gostaria de entrar para beber alguma coisa? – que sorte. Então a menina que eu tinha ajudado, morava naquela casa e ainda estava me convidando para entrar?

- Ah claro... seria um prazer. – eu sorri e a segui. Nós atravessamos os portões e como já previsto, aquela era uma casa muito luxuosa, daquelas construções antigas com uma casa em estilo japonês, com um jardim com um imenso jardim. Olhei para todos os lados atrás da Dragon Ball, mas não consegui ver nada. Talvez ela estivesse dentro da casa. Ela me pediu para entrar e se sentar perto de uma mesinha. Fiz o quê ela pediu.

- Vó, eu trouxe um senhor comigo. – ela chamou a avó que veio imediatamente aparecendo na porta.

- Ohh... – ela se assustou com a minha presença.

- Olá, senhora. Meu nome é Trunks. – eu me apresentei, fazendo uma reverencia.

- Ele me ajudou agora na porta de casa. Ele me salvou de ser assaltada! – ela completou. Poderia se notar o alivio em sua voz.

- Oh, mas em pleno dia? – ela a questionou. – Como estão as coisas.

- Provavelmente ele já estava de olho na sua neta, já sabendo dos seus horários. – eu disse.

- Você deve tomar cuidado, Umi. – ela advertiu a neta. – Ainda bem que havia um jovem para ajuda-la. – ela olhou pra mim e sorriu. – Gostaria de beber alguma coisa? – ela me perguntou bondosamente.

- Não, muito obrigado senhora. – eu neguei.

- Então irei buscar um chá e irei te servir um bolo. – Ela caminhou até a porta, insistindo para eu comer alguma coisa. – Eu já volto.

Fiquei em silêncio na sala. Umi disse que iria se trocar e que voltaria em um segundo. Alguns minutos se passaram e nada delas voltarem. Olhei para todos os lados da sala e me surpreendi ao ver a Dragon Ball de cinco estrelas no alto de uma estante encima de uma almofada vermelha.

- Ah Dragon Ball... – eu me levantei e peguei-a nas mãos. De repente a senhora entrou trazendo uma bandeja com um chá e bolos.

- Aqui está. – eu olhei e ela depositou a bandeja na mesa.

- Obrigado. – Eu coloquei a Dragon Ball de volta no local onde eu tinha achado. Eu voltei a sentar e peguei uma xícara.

- Vi que você estava olhando para aquele enfeite. – meu rosto corou.

- Sim, eu o achei muito bonito. – ela sorriu bondosamente.

- Aceita ficar com ele como presente por ter salvado a minha neta? – eu olhei espantada pra ela.

- Mesmo? Posso leva-lo? – estava surpreso com tamanha sorte.

- Claro. Essa estranha pedra foi achada quando eu cuidava do jardim. Ela apareceu no meio das minhas rosas há quase um ano. Eu achei tão bonita que resolvi guarda-la.

- Muito obrigado, senhora. – eu agradeci.

- Vejo que gostou muito dela. – ela sorriu.

- Sim, na verdade eu preciso encontrar sete dessas que estão espalhadas pelo mundo. – eu admiti pra ela.

- Uma tarefa muito complicada. Caso você consiga reunir as sete pedras dessas o quê acontece? – ela perguntou pra mim interessada.

- Eu irei conseguir realizar o meu desejo. – eu disse enfim.

- Ainda bem que você achou. – ela disse bondosamente. – Quantas ainda faltam para o senhor encontrar?

- Essa foi a primeira que eu encontrei. – eu admiti.

- Então ainda falta uma boa viagem...

- Sim, tenho que concordar.

Ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo até que sua neta apareceu, também se servindo de um chá.

Conversamos um pouco e eu me despedi das duas, com a Dragon Ball de cinco estrelas no meu bolso.

Dessa vez eu tinha dado sorte, nada muito complicado.

oOo

Eu já estava voando a algumas horas. Pelo que o radar me indicava, ainda faltava um pouco para eu chegar onde se encontrava a Dragon Ball seguinte. Eu estava em um descampado e sentia muita cede, mas parecia não haver nenhum local ali por perto para eu parar para descansar. O caminho se seguia e eu me vi dentro de um deserto. Os ventos continuavam fortes e fui pego por uma tempestade de areia. A visão me impossibilitava de enxergar por onde eu ia, fiquei um bom tempo perdido no deserto. Uma hora depois, a tempestade terminou. Eu estava soterrado por um monte de areia. Olhei para o radar, a Dragon Ball estava por ali, mas eu não conseguia saber aonde ela estava exatamente, como da outra vez.

Fui caminhando até ver uma fortificação, muito bem guardada por soldados armados até os dentes. Um jipe surgiu nas areias e foi em direção a fortificação. Dentro do carro, além do motorista, havia outro homem com um rifle na mão. Eu me aproximei e tentei me esconder entre umas pedras que ficavam perto dali. Por sorte, eu consegui escutar o que dois falavam.

- O Sr. Chabad irá ficar desapontado por não termos conseguido prisioneiros. – o homem que estava no volante falou para o outro.

- Eu sei, mas o quê podemos fazer? O velho da cidade nos ameaçou dizendo que iria ligar para nos denunciar.

- E você acha que irá acontecer isso? O Sr. Chabad é que manda por essas bandas...

O motorista então seguiu caminhou em direção a passagem que o portão tinha revelado. Não tive nem tempo de ver o quê tinha lá dentro, o portão já tinha sido fechado.

Pela informação dos homens, havia uma cidadezinha perto dali. Resolvi sobrevoar o local para coletar mais informações. Como falado, havia uma cidade ali, muito pobre, com muitas crianças, mulheres e pessoas idosas, quase nenhum homem. Eu desci e comecei a andar pelas vielas, no meio das construções até que surgiu um grupo de homens com pedaços de madeira na mão.

- Ei, vocês estão vendo? É mais um soldado do Sr. Chabad. Dessa vez ele veio sozinho! – um deles falou, me cercando. Os outros o imitaram.

- Espere, eu não sou um soldado e não conheço esse Sr. Chabad que vocês estão falando. - eu alertei, colocando as minhas mãos pra cima, dizendo que tinha vindo em paz.

- Não pode ser... – um deles disse.

- Então para quê veio? – um outro me questionou. Eles ainda pareciam desconfiados de mim.

- Eu estava perdido no deserto e acabei por chegar aqui. Estou cansado. Precisava tomar uma água. Se quiser, podem me revistar. Eu não estou com nenhuma arma.

Eles pareceram ficar mais relaxados e soltaram os pedaços de ferro e madeira que antes serviram para me ameaçar. Como se aquilo servisse de alguma coisa. Eles então deixaram eu passar. Eu segui o caminho e entrei em um bar. Ele estava vazio, a não ser por uma criança que estava sentada perto da porta, o garçom que estava de trás de um balcão e um ser encapuzado, distante da porta, sentado em uma mesa. Eu me aproximei e pedi algo para beber.

- Você tem dinheiro para pagar? – ele perguntou. Eu disse que sim, então ele foi buscar algo pra mim. Eu me servi quando ele me trouxe água fresca. Olhei para os lados e resolvi saber o quê estava acontecendo na cidade.

- O quê está acontecendo na cidade? Eu fui recebido por um grupo de homens perguntando se eu era um dos homens de um tal de Chabad... – eu questionei o garçom que agora passava um pano no batente, por mais que ele já estivesse limpo.

- A cidade pertence ao Sr. Chabad. Ele vem aqui a procura de homens para escraviza-los e o tomam de suas famílias. Muitos já foram presos e por isso nós o tememos.

- Por quê ele faz isso? – eu queria saber mais.

- É um jeito de conseguir mão de obra barata. Escravos. Para o trabalho nas minas de carvão.

- E não há como detê-lo? – antes que o garçom pudesse responder, o estranho encapuzado no fundo do bar respondeu por ele.

- Se você quiser ser morto. – eu me virei para o estranho.

- Parece que esse Sr. Chabad está na posse de um objeto muito importante pra mim. – eu disse me explicando.

- Esqueça garoto. Você já viu a porção de soldados com armas que ele possui?

- Já e não dou a mínima pra isso. Se eu precisar invadir o local onde ele está, eu irei fazer isso.

- Pois então você vai precisar de ajuda. – Ele abaixou o capuz e revelou ser um homem bem forte, com uma cicatriz no rosto, olhos amarelos e cabelos pretos desgrenhados. – Quando você pretende fazer isso?

- Irei agora pra lá. – eu disse terminando a minha água e ficando em pé. – Tenho pressa em pegar o quê eu quero e ir embora daqui.

- Irei com você. – disse ele.

- Faça como você quiser. – quando estávamos saindo no local vimos uma série de tiroteios começar. O mesmo jipe que eu vi anteriormente estava estacionando perto dali, enquanto dois homens ameaçavam uma mulher e uma criança, enquanto outros olhavam assustados para a cena.

- Eu sei que o marido de vocês ainda estão aqui na cidade! Vamos, entregue-os que eu irei poupar a vidas de vocês.

- Nós já dissemos, todos já foram. – disse um velho tomando partido da mulher e da criança ameaçada.

- É mentira. Sabemos que um grupo de homens ainda estão em ativa, mas se escondem por sentirem medo.

Mais jipes chegaram, cada um trazendo três homens. Agora no total eram onze homens armados. As mulheres começaram a gritar, segurando sua filha de colo.

- Saiam da nossa cidade. – uma delas gritou. – Vocês já saquearam as nossas casas e roubaram os nossos maridos. Não temos mais nada.

Diante disso, um soldado ficou nervoso e se aproximou da mulher que tinha gritado. Ele estava pronto para atirar na jovem quando eu intervim, tomando a arma daquele homem o socando no estomago. Ouvi o povo da cidade gritar e os outros se aproximarem.

- Então pelo visto ainda há alguém que necessitamos aqui nesse fim de mundo. – um deles falou se aproximando de mim.

- Eu não sou daqui. – eu disse. – E essas mulheres estão falando a verdade. Não há mais ninguém na cidade que vocês necessitem. Aliás, vocês não deveriam nem estar aqui.

Ver aquelas pessoas sofrerem por outros, me deixaram completamente perdido. Não era justo aquelas pessoas sofrerem por simples maldades dos outros. Aquele que estava mais próximo me analisou de cima abaixo. Eu percebi um sorriso aparecer em sua face.

- Você será útil. Peguem-no. – os outros foram em minha direção com armas em punho. Alguns atiraram em mim, mas as balas nem chegaram perto, devido a energia do meu Ki que tinha me envolvido. – Não pode ser. – ele olhou apavorado pra mim. Fiquei contente em ver que eu despertava medo daquelas pessoas, assim como eles despertavam medo naquela cidade.

Eu tinha me decidido, eu iria proteger aquelas pessoas.

- Me levem até o chefe de vocês. – eu caminhei em direção de alguns dos automóveis, mas eles de repente correram até os jipes, entraram em um só pulo e partiram. O povo da cidade pareceu ficar contente, mas pra mim aquilo só era o começo.

Eu me transformei em Super Saiya-jin e em segundos, eu tinha movido o meu corpo até os carros, parando na frente deles. Seus olhares de medo agora revelavam o quanto eram insignificantes.

- Vocês estão com a Dragon Ball não é mesmo? – eu gritei para eles.

- Não. Quem possui a esfera dos desejos é o Sr. Chabad. – um deles disse.

- Pois então vocês irão me levar até o chefe de vocês agora. – eles me fitaram longamente e eu ameacei atirar uma bola de energia nos carros, caso demorassem mais algum tempo para eles tomarem alguma decisão.

- Sim, senhor. – um dos jipes foi cedido pra mim e eu guiei, seguindo na direção que eles iam. Voltei a olhar para o povo da cidade que me observavam também com surpresa, mas em seus olhares não havia medo, mas sim orgulho. Eles então gritaram pra mim e me agradeceram.

Logo, estávamos diante da fortaleza que eu tinha visto quando cheguei ali. Eles abriram o portão e eu entrei com o carro. Alguns guardas perguntaram quem eu era, mas aqueles que me acompanharam pediram para que minha entrada fosse permitida e que não houvesse mais perguntas. Eu desci do carro e um dos homens me levou para a sala do comandante. Ao que eu via do lado de fora, era um prédio baixo, não mais com três andares, mas quando entrei ali, percebi que havia mais andares no subterrâneo, onde eu estava sendo conduzido. Dentro daquela base, havia inúmeros armamentos e muitos homens trabalhavam em regime de escravidão em poços espalhados por todo o terreno.

O homem que estava me acompanhando pediu para que eu aguardasse eu fui anunciado para entrar na sala do tal do Sr. Chabad.

- Senhor. – o homem fez uma profunda mesura e me apresentou. – Esse é um dos homens que estavam na vila. Ele deseja falar com o senhor.

O Sr. Chabad era um homem muito moreno, usava roupas brancas e ele possuía um grande bigode em seu rosto. Ele pareceu me avaliar de cima abaixo.

- O quê deseja? – ele perguntou pra mim.

- Eu quero que o senhor liberte todos os homens que estão aqui como escravos e que... me dê a Dragon Ball. - um riso apareceu em seu rosto e aquilo me enfureceu. – Eu estou falando sério.

- Impossível. Você não vê que esta é uma fortaleza e que todos os homens ao meu redor estão armados? Basta uma estalar de dedos e você seria derrotado em segundos. – ele me ameaçou.

- Eu não estou com muita paciência. – Eu me aproximei daquele homem e o segurei pela gola da blusa. – Me dê agora a Dragon Ball e liberte os escravos que vocês mantem aqui dentro.

- Homens! – ele acionou um botão, onde apareceram vinte homens armados, todos apontando as armas pra mim.

- Não funcionara. – eu disse o alertando.

- Isso é o quê vamos ver. – ele disse me fitando profundamente.

Os homens apontavam as armas pra mim e atiraram. Eu consegui desviar de todas as balas. O Sr. Chabad ficou bastante assustado, mas não se deu por vencido. Pediu que os homens me atacassem dessa vez usando de artes marciais. Eles me bloqueavam, mas aquilo era uma simples brincadeira para o que eu era. Eles não significam nada pra mim, simplesmente nem chegavam aos meus pés. Derrotei todos e fui amontoando os homens perto da parede.

- Então? – eu o questionei e ele pareceu perdido. Vi ele acariciar alguma coisa no bolso. Cheguei mais perto dele e arranquei aquilo que estava em seu domínio. Era a Dragon Ball de seis estrelas. Eu a peguei e a enfiei no meu próprio bolso.

- Você pode ter a esfera dos desejos, mas não tirara nenhum escravo de mim. Guardas! – dois homens maiores do que o habitual apareceram de repente na sala. Eu olhei para os dois lados e movimentei os ombros.

- É só isso? – um deles pareceu enfurecido e me deu um soco. Não desviei, fazendo ele ter um momento o gostinho de vitória. – Isso não adiantará. – eu disse e olhei para o homem que tinha o dobro do meu tamanho.

- Não pode ser... – ele disse. Seu companheiro tentou me desferir um golpe no estomago, mas eu bloquei com uma das mãos, enquanto que a outra eu usava para acertar o rosto daquele que tinha tentado me atingir primeiro. Eu também acabei dando uma joelhada em seu estomago, fazendo ele cair no chão e gemer de dor. Eu voltei a olhar para o outro que tinha recuado, colocando o Sr. Chabad na sua frente.

- Mas o quê pensa que está fazendo? – O Sr. Chabad gritou, dando ordens novamente para que me matassem.

- Isso é impossível, chefe. – ele disse apertando um botão e saindo pela porta que tinha aparecido em uma das paredes mais próximas de onde ele estava.

Um minuto de silêncio se fez presente.

- Prometa que nunca mais mexerá com o povo da cidade e que soltará todos os escravos que estão em seu domínio. – eu pedi.

O Sr. Chabad novamente se negou a fazer o quê eu falava então eu fui obrigado a soltar uma bola de energia das minhas mãos e destruir as paredes do local. Uma pequena explosão se fez presente.

- Eu acabei de destruir essas paredes. Você quer que eu desfira o meu golpe em sua cabeça? – eu o ameacei, dessa vez surtindo efeito. Ele deu um telefonema e eu escutei o comando dele sendo passado pelos seus empregados.

- Soltem todos os prisioneiros. – um dos seus homens que tinham atendido o telefonema ficou mudo por algum momento. Eu elevei as minhas mãos o ameaçando de explodir o local. – Rápido. – O Sr. Chabad ordenou, no vocal eu percebi o outro confirmando as ordens dadas pelo chefe. Eu então saí dali, caminhando em direção a saída daquele local. Eu percebi muitos homens serem soltos e correrem em direção à saída.

Todos os guardas que trabalhavam para ao Sr. Chabad olhava tudo abismado, sem poderem fazer nada graças a minha presença no local. Alguns minutos foram precisos para todos saírem. Eu olhei novamente para o Sr. Chabad e para os seus guardas que tinham se reunido na entrada da fortaleza.

- Eu direi mais uma vez. Se vierem a voltar a prenderem aqueles homens, eu voltarei e matarei todos.

Eu então subi e voei em direção a cidade. A medida que os prisioneiros chegavam, todos gritavam de alegrias. Agora a população da cidade me olhava de cima me agradecendo. Eu entrei novamente no bar, onde poucas horas eu tinha entrado. Dei o número do telefone para aquele que havia me servido e pedi para que me ligasse, caso o Sr. Chabad voltasse a incomodar alguém da cidade. Ele assentiu e sorriu pra mim, me agradecendo.

- Foi um prazer ajuda-los. Bom, agora que eu consegui o quê eu tanto queria, posso ir embora.

Caminhei para fora do local e saí voando. Voltei o olhar para a cidade e percebi que todos que me viam me acenavam e me agradeciam pelo quê tinha feito.

Eu sorri pra mim contente e apertei o bolso da minha blusa, onde ainda estava a Dragon Ball de seis estrelas.

Só faltavam mais cinco Dragon Balls para eu fazer os meus pedidos diante de Shen-long.

_Continua... _


End file.
